It Doesn't Always End The Same
by CleoKTBelikovSalvatore
Summary: Rose life is perfect she's a senior in High School with her perfect college boyfriend of three years Adrian. Until she meets Dimitri and there new found friendship helps her understand what type of lifestyle she really is leading and what is real love
1. Chapter 1

"_Shit, shit, shit why do I always do this"_

**Only a few hours ago another late night, early morning hangover weekends had begun. And here I am cleaning vodka off my new black dress in one of Adrian's friends over sized bathrooms. I tend to get a little more rowdy when my boyfriend and best friend are in town from college, and tonight was no exception. As I made my way through the long hallway I spotted Adrian in the living room and headed his way.**

"_Where have you been, I turned around and you weren't there."_

"_Clumsy me dropped some of my drink on my dress and went to clean it."_

"_A bunch of us are heading outside to hang out, let's head that way."_

"_I think I've had a little too much to drink for one night. I'll just sit on the couch and people watch."_ My legs felt so heavy which was nothing compared to the spinning room blasting some new tracks the guys had come upon while in school.

Adrian started to walk away _"suit yourself little Hathaway"_ he knew how much I hated when he called me that. It made me feel like a child "I'm going to join back in on this party and ma-"

"_Don't you want to join me? You haven't seen me in months! And look you haven't noticed the new dress I'm wearing; I bought it with you in mind"_

Adrian grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the couch with his signature smile plastered on his face. He leaned over to my hair and softly whispered _"I'm here all weekend Rose and right now I want to spend time with my friends. Just sit on the damn couch, stop embarrassing me like a child. I'll take you home when I'm done and ready. Understand Rose!"_ He let go of my arm and pointed to the couch we had just passed and started to walk away again.

"_Don't speak to me like that again, or you'll regret ever fucken meeting me Mr. Ivaskov. And before you even start to say anything let me fill you in on something: I'm not your toy Adrian that you can drag around when you please and toss me aside when you're done. If these are the people you want to spend tonight with instead of me, spend the whole damn weekend with them." _I saw Christian walking towards the door and called out his name while Adrian started to follow me in the same direction.

"_Christian! Christian! Wait up for me!"_ Good thing my legs got the fuzzy memo to step on it

"_What Rose? Lissa's inside"_

"_Um I was wondering if I could get a ride from you. Adrian wants to stay a bit longer and I have school tomorrow."_ Of course Adrian who was standing right next to me by now was not too happy with the piece of mind I had just given him.

Pressing his hand a little too tight around my waste, while that stupid smile is still plastered on his face he looked at me then Christian _"Christian you really don't have to. I'll just drop Rose off then come back to the party. You know how the girls get when they've had a little too much to drink."_

"_It's no problem Adrian I can drop Rose off. I need to pick something up from a friend's place tonight that only lives a couple blocks away from Rose. _

"_Then it's settled Adrian, Christian will take me home. That way you can stay here and hangout with all your amazing friends."_ I know I'm only making things worse by smiling but I could care less at the moment and just wanted to get away from him_. "Bye Adrian! Have a safe trip back to school."_

"_Okay well let's get going, my friend doesn't like to wait up"_

**I thought once we got into Christians car I'd have to explain myself. He seemed to be avoiding the whole Adrian situation just as much as I was. We sat in silence while driving away from the St. Valdamirs Estate. I was waiting for him to say the first word but instead he just turned up the music. We use to be so close and now I really hadn't made an effort to talk to him since he left for college a couple months ago. What a friend.**

"_Hey Ozera I have a question?"_

"_Shoot Hathaway"_

"_I've known you for a long time, right"_

"_Right… So?"_

"_So I never knew you had a friend that lived a couple blocks away from me. Who have you been hiding from me?"_

"_Our families are old friends and we were English partners last year in Stan's class"_

"_Stan's class? That would make him a senior this year like me. What's his name?"_

"_Correct Hathaway, His name is Dimitri Belikov, but I doubt you would know him. He tends to be a lone ranger at school. Now enough with the chit chat we're here; I just need to pick up something really quick and I'll be back."_

I looked around and unbuckled my seat belt _"Heck no! I'm going with you. It's 2 in the morning; some crazy person could come by and shank me."_

**Christian started looking around and banged his head on the steering wheel. It was quiet for a few second and out of nowhere he starts laughing and talking to himself. He got out of the car and walked over to my side opened the door. I'm pretty sure when you start talking to yourself you're either drunk or crazy, and Christian rarely drinks. But in this case I'd rather take my chances with Ozera than a dark empty street. **

"_Really Rose someone is going to come by and shank you. You're so full of shit sometimes." I gave him my cheesiest smile. "Get out and be quiet. Oh and one more thing n-"_

"_What? Don't embarrass you too?"_

"_No Hathaway, don't say yes if they offer you any food. The Belikov Family is very welcoming and Dimitri's mom will be up offering food in no time. Got it Rose."_

I made a loud pft sound while rolling my eyes _"You act like I eat all the time, I can practice self control when I needed it."_

Christian knocked on the door while giving me a nudge on the shoulder _"I'll believe it when I see it. Now just follow my example and try not to talk."_

"_No problemo Ozera, but you owe me at least a burger and fries"_

"_Like I said you're so full of shit"_

**We opened the front door slowly unfolding a very dark hallway. As we stepped inside the aroma of food wrapped around me like a blanket. Shit I shouldn't have made promises my stomach couldn't keep. Christian started to chuckle at the sound of my stomach growling.**

"_Fuck You"_ I whispered

We walked into the room when deep Russian accent called out through the darkness _"Hey Christian."_

"_Shit its dark in here Dimka, don't be cheap and turn on a light for your damn company"_

**Just as the light switched on I Rose Hathaway came upon a new understanding Christian's secret Russian friend was very very hot...**

**First time writing here please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for taking the time to read and review. I hope you enjoy**

There standing next to the switch was a very attractive Dimitri. All six foot something, perfectly tanned skin, brown hair, brown eyes, shirtless and in boxers. Damn he has muscles in places that I didn't even know existed. And that body hands down has got to be the greatest import to our country EVER! I could hear Christian saying something to me in the background but I was too busy to care. It took a few seconds before I noticed the two brown eyes staring right at me not too happy about the current situation, that's when I quickly realized that I had been staring a little bit longer than what's appropriate. Dimitri quickly exited the room and a flood of laughter filled the room.

"Honestly Hathaway have you never seen a guy in boxers before? You're blushing its fucken ridiculous. Pick up your damn jaw off the floor and wipe that drool off your face."

"Please I've seen tons of guys in boxers before, I'm on the swim team, and this was nothing." Seriously I need to drink less or figure out a less obvious ways to check out hot guys. Christian is not going to let me off easy. "Oh and by the way I'm not blushing I'm drunk and starving Ozera, this face never blushes"

"Sure you're drunk and starving." Christian just rolled his eyes and flicked my jaw. "Dimitri had to run out of here to put on clothes before you passed out or worse had a heart attack. At least let me introduce you first to the guy next time. Oh and I'm pretty sure scanning my friend from head to toe is a party foul Hathaway; and you wonder why I never take you anywhere"

"I was scanning the room for food not his body. Not my fault this house smells amazing. I'm definitely cashing in on that burger and fries you owe me when we take off from here."

"I'm taking you straight home when we leave here. And I think you now owe me a burger and fries, you should probably throw in a milkshake too Hathaway beca-"

"Why in the world would I owe you anything?"

"I wonder what would Adrian think about what just happened? I'm like you I need food to keep secrets." Christian started to make his way out the room laughing again.

"Fuck Adrian! Tell him whatever you feel like." I started to follow Christian out of the room when he stopped me in my tracks.

"I'm going to say hi to Olena, Dimitri's mom. Stay here and keep your hands to yourself. I'll be right back."

And just like that Christian left me alone in a strangers room expecting me to keep my hands to myself; not a chance. I started to explore Dimitri's room. A few pictures here and there of family I'm assuming. The room had a lot of red and black to it, and a corner next to his window that looked like a mini library packed with cd's, movies and tons of books. I got a little closer to check it out, this Dimitri guy didn't have bad taste in music, just a little outdated. I was about to grab a book when I was interrupted by someone clearing there throat. I turned around and there stood Dimitri not in boxers unfortunately but in a snug tee that fit his upper body perfectly and some lose sweats.

"I was just checking out your room. Christian took off to say hi to your mom and said to stay here, I hope you don't mind…Um I'm Rose by the way"

And then I'm not sure what the fuck possessed me but I curtseyed and put out my arm for Dimitri to shake; which caused his eye brow to lift and a small smile to cross his face. The room got really silent for a moment till he placed the stuff in his hands on the desk and shook my hand and curtseyed too. Whatever look I had on my face caused him to start laughing. Dimitri's laugh was strong and infectious; I couldn't help but start laughing too. Finally when it died down he started to speak.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself; the look on your face was priceless. I could never allow myself to pass up on that."

"You just caught me off guard, I can honestly say you are the first person I have ever done that too."

"We'll I'm glad we shared a first together Rose. I'm Dimitri Belikov by the way. I thought you might like some bread and coffee."

"I would love some, but Christian gave me strict orders not to. He's just here to pick something up and drop me off at home."

Christian came in looking not so happy about something carrying a crap load of blankets. They both looked at each other and Christian was soon smiling.

"Hathaway we're staying here tonight. I thought I could pick up some games from Dimitri's place and use you as an excuse not to stay over but Dimitri's mom is not feeling it. She said it's too late for a young girl to be out on the streets. She took my keys and gave me these. Here figure out which ones you want."

He tossed the blankets on the bed and sat down with Dimitri in front of his television to start playing games. I looked down at what I was wearing; this is not something you sleep in. Plus I just meet them and already I'm being kidnapped for sleepovers.

"I'm pretty sure she can't do this. I'm being held hostage in a stranger's home; against my will Christian!"

Dimitri was the one to get up and make his way towards me, He grabbed the blankets and started sorting them out on his bed, and then turned around to look at me from head to toe. Okay I can totally see why that might be a little uncomfortable foe some people. "Don't worry about it Rose you're safe here. We won't hurt you or use you for experiments down in our lab. My mom just doesn't like us out in the streets at night. She has a whole speech about how it's not safe and anything could happen. You can go home in the morning once you've had breakfast I promise. Now let me get you some of my pajamas to wear." Dimitri walked into his closet "If you want my mom can call yours and tell her you're here with us safe."

"That won't be necessary; my mom thinks I'm at a friend's house." I grabbed the clothes Dimitri handed me defeated and tired. "Where can I change at?"

I was running late to the first day of my senior year; whoever had the bright idea to start a school year on a Friday should be fired immediately. By the time Christian was able to drop me off at home, I had no time to get ready. My first class was Heath with Mrs. Petrov; I walked into class and saw all the familiar faces, my friends Natalie and Mia were sitting towards the back with their boyfriends Mason and Eddie. Just as I was about to sit down with the gang Mrs. Petrov called attention to the top of the class room.

"Attention class, Welcome to your senior year of high school. I'm Mrs. Petrov but you can call me Alberta. I have two simple rules to passing my class 1. Show up every day and 2. Work well with your partner and this class will be a piece of cake. Now as you know I usually assign partners but I decided this year you can choose your own faith. You have three minutes to pair up and find a seat. Begin."

Mia looked around with a worried face "Rose you need to find someone fast. Or you'll end up with Jesse Zeklos. We all ready paired up with each other."

"Shit, not Jesse that guys a creep. Wish me luck. I'm on the hunt for a decent partner." I looked around the room and everyone was pairing up, leaving my choices very skim until I noticed a familiar face. I walked over to him and poked him on the shoulder.

"I'm not interested, I work better alone. Go away"

"Really! I thought agreeing to be a hostage in yours and Christian's video game sleepovers would automatically get me at least a partner in health class." Dimitri turned around and I flashed him a smile

"Goodness Rose if you agree to be there you can't call yourself a hostage. I really had my fingers crossed Elena would ask me to be her partner. What's in it for me if I choose you instead? Are you as smart as Elena? "

"Please a fucken light bulb is smarter than Elena. With me you'll get nothing but A+'s. Plus Elena would never be your partner, no offense; she's too obsessed with Ambrose. And without a partner you would fail the class. Alberta said you need a partner. This is a win win situation Belikov you don't fail and I don't have to deal with Jesse."

Dimitri took a few seconds to think about it then pulled his backpack off the seat next to him. "I'll make an exception just for you this once. Go ahead and have a seat."

"Thanks Dimitri."

I sat down awaiting Alberta's instructions. Very happy with my new found partner. Surprisingly the rest of the school day went by pretty fast. I had a few other classes, English and History, with Dimitri. For a guy I didn't know existed less than 24 hours ago I sure was seeing a whole lot of him. Adrian kept texting me throughout the day, apologizing for last night. I'm sure Adrian had gotten a hold of Lissa too, she called me a few time letting me know Adrian had a few too many drinks last night and could tell he was really sorry about what had happened. I walked upstairs to call Lissa and talk about last night when I got a call from Christian

"Hey Ozera what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hangout tonight, Swimming at my place? I figured you might be avoiding Adrian and need an excuse."

"You know it, pick me up around eight thirty Abe has a fit when I miss out on family dinners."

Christian started to laugh on the other side "Sure Hathaway, your dad is the one who gets upset when you miss a dinner. Just be ready when I get there. I'm picking up Dimitri first. I hope it's not a problem"

"Nope, no problem here. I'll be ready. See you then Ozera." I hung up the phone and started looking in my closet.

So Christian invited Dimitri over too. Dimitri in swimming trunks meant only one thing, I had less than four hours to get the perfect swimming outfit for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the taking the time to read and review. This chapter is a little longer than the other two. Hope you enjoy it. **

I heard the door bell ring and ran down stairs trying to beat Abe to the door; I had Christian waiting outside for at least an extra fifteen minutes. The whole cute outfit plan didn't end up working out as planned due to Oksana accidently spilling gravy on me. Abe opened the door and greeted the guys.

"Hi Mr. Mazur. Where's Mrs. Mazur?"

"She's in the living room reading."

"Hey Ozera, I had to just grab my bag. I was just heading out there"

"Rose you were suppose to be ready by eight thirty."

"Where are you taking my daughter Christian?"

"We're swimming at my place Mr. Mazur, My mom just finished remodeling it while I was away; one of her many projects."

"And who are you?"

"Dimitri Belikov, Sir." Dimitri shook Abe's hand.

"I like you better than that Ivaskov kid already. Kid's full of shit, we never understood what sh- "

"Mr. Mazur Dimitri is my friend not Rose's new boyfriend. She's still with Adrian." Christian started to laugh with Abe.

"I'm glad that's funny Abe. I'm still with Adrian so deal with it. Don't wait up for me. If anything happens Tasha's there. Bye."

"Don't keep her out too late Christian. And it was nice to meet you Dimitri. Have fun kids."

Dimitri shook Abe's hand again before he spoke "It was nice meeting you too Sir, we'll take very good care of Roza."

"Night Mr. Mazur."

With that we walked out of the house and headed towards Christians car.

"Shot Gun" Dimitri yelled from behind.

"What! I always ride Shot Gun"

"Rules are Rules Hathaway, you're riding back in the back."

"Great." Dimitri opened my door for me to get in. "You know Dimitri you don't have to be so polite to Abe and you don't have to open my door for me. Plus my names Rose not Roza"

"I like Roza better than Rose. As for being polite I'll always be respectful, just the way I was raised Roza, deal with it." Dimitri flashed me smile and closed my door before he jumped into the car.

* * *

><p>"We should start our own co-ed synchronized swimming team. I'm pretty sure we could at least take bronze." We had been swimming for a few hours already; Christian flipped me up before tossing me back into the pool again. "What do you think Ozera? Let's just skip college and we-"<p>

"Rose, why do you have a bruise shaped like fingers on your waist?"

"Um what are you talking about? I don't have-"I looked down at my waist and there sure enough was the bruise Christian was talking about, how had I missed that earlier; must have been from last night. "It's okay Christian; it's just a bruise it'll go away."

"Where did you get it from Rose? Who gave that to you?"

"It's probably from last night, I had an argument with Adrian, when I ran over to you Adrian squeezed my waist a little too tight." Christian turned around and started to make his way out of the pool. Dimitri started to go after him. "Where are you going?"

Christian turned around with fire in his eyes, then turned around making his way out of the pool again. I started to make my way toward him too, when I got out of the pool Dimitri was telling him something but I couldn't make it out.

"Ozera what just happened out there, why are you so mad. It's just a bruise."

"It's not just a bruise Rose! Why didn't you tell me he hurt you last night? I would have kicked his ass then, now I have to go find him and fix this."

Dimitri grabbed Christians shoulder "There's no need for violence Christian we'll take care of this tomorrow, when your anger doesn't have the best of you."

"Listen to Dimitri Christian it's nothing." Christian didn't acknowledge I was there he was to focus on hurting Adrian and getting out of Dimitri's grasp.

"No Dimka! Let go of my shoulder I'm taking care of this right now! No one hurts Rose and gets away with it!"

"You're not thinking straight, calm down. You emotions are flooded."

Christian was totally blowing this out of proportion. "Seriously Christian calm down, it was nothing. Don't think about laying a finger on him. You're making this bigger than it is."

"You need to break up with him; I don't want you going out with him anymore. That isn't nothing, I never liked the guy. You deserve better than that"

"Who do you think you are to tell me who I can go out with Christian?"

"I promised your mom that I would take care of you and protect you always, before she died. I don't take my promises lightly Rose. You're mom would never have approved of Adrian. Don't let her down."

It became dead quiet while the tears started rolling down my cheeks. The look on Christian face changed dramatically and he walked right up to me to throwing his arms around me. I pushed him away and started to grab my stuff.

"I'm so sorry Rose; I didn't mean to make you cry. You could never let her down, I just put my foot in my mouth. I know how much you miss your mom."

"I'm going home Christian."

Dimitri came and stood between us both tossed his arms around both of our backs before speaking. "I think you both just need to cool down before our teenage emotions get the best of us. Roza why don't you jump back in the pool and come up with some more moves you can teach us in a bit for our synchronize swimming team . I won't settle for anything less than gold at the Olympics. I'm going to sit with Christian for a minute and talk with him."

I walked over to the pool and jumped in, Dimitri's was right Christian needed to cool off. Christian was our ride home and I wasn't about to let angry Christian drive us home making a pit stop at my boyfriend's house. I jumped into the far side of the pool and watched the two of them talk. After a while Dimitri finally got up and made his way towards me jumping in.

"You understand why Christian is so upset Roza?"

Dimitri was the last person I wanted telling me what to think right now. "It's not his relationship. I love the fact that he's always there for me, but he can't go around telling people who they should and who they shouldn't be going out with"

"You're not getting it Roza; think, we've both been friends with Christian for a long time. We should understand better than anyone why Christian would get upset with what Adrian did to you. Put your anger aside and think Roza." Looking into Dimitri's brown eyes it finally all clicked and I felt like a jerk.

"Shit, Shit, Shit why didn't I think about that in the first place. I'm such a jerk."

"Go talk to him, the night is still young. We can still have fun once this is cleared up." I started to make my way towards Christian but Dimitri reached out for my arm. I turned around and Dimitri spoke softly "You have to understand that your boyfriend needs to respect you. Demand it, you deserve it, and if he doesn't, you shouldn't be with him. So kick him to the curb and make room for something better. Now go make up with Christian, I'm getting bored being the adult here."

I walked up to Christian, he was staring somewhere into the night. I threw my arms around him from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so sorry Christian; I didn't realize how much this hit home for you. Adrian is not your dad Christian. He's never laid a finger on me. I would have told you Christian."

"I know, talking to Dimitri made me realize that I just allowed my emotions and anger to get the best of me. I've always thought of you like my little sister and when I saw the bruises it made me think of my mom. It got the best of me. I'm really am sorry I made you cry Rose. I know it's still hard for you."

"It's okay Christian, alls forgiven." We both got up and gave each other a hug just to have the moment interrupted by Dimitri splashing us with water from the pool followed by a roaring laughter.

"Now that you guys cooled off and made up, let's save the night and have some fun. I'm turning into a prune in her by myself."

We both looked at each other and started laughing. "Why didn't you bring Dimitri over more when we were younger, he's pretty good and fixing our arguments. Would have given us a lot more play time." I winked at Christian before pushing him in.

* * *

><p>Sun bathing in the morning without a hangover was so much better. The sun felt so good against my skin; my body was still sore after a very late night of swimming and running around. I woke up this morning in such a good mood I decided to catch up on some activities I missed out in this summer. I had so much fun with the guys last night, the nostalgia of hanging out with Christian all the time kicked in again. Even after our disagreement that almost ended with Adrian being killed. I realized how much I missed him. Lissa and I spent so much time together since it was her last year in high school, Christian wet to the back burner. Not anymore I'm going to spend more time with him while he's here. Maybe Dimitri might be up for a road trip to go visit him and crash Christian's dorm. Dimitri definitely took control of the situation last night; it didn't hurt that he looked amazing doing it too. He really did belong in some type of Fitness magazine. He has an amazing body. Unfortunately he decided to wear trunks but everyone has flaws. I'm definitely looking forward to our next pool party. I started to sip on my sweet tea when I heard a knock on the glass door. Before I had time to get up Oksana walked outside followed by Adrian.<p>

"Rose you have a visitor, Adrian is here to see you." I knew I'd have to deal with Thursday nights argument and the decision I had made this morning following last night's events. We all remained quiet while Oksana looked at both of us. "I'll just leave you guys alone to talk. You're welcome to stay for lunch if you like Adrian." Seriously Oksana.

"Thank you Mrs. Mazur, I'd love to."

I waited till she shut the sliding door. "You're not staying for lunch. I don't care what Oksana said. "

"Let's talk first then decide Rose." Adrian sat down across from me in the other sun chair taking off his sandals in the process. "I came over last night but your dad said you took off with Christian and your new boyfriend. Mind explaining that piece of information Rose."

This conversation wasn't going to be easy as it is and Abe decided to add fuel to the flame "you know Abe doesn't like you Adrian, He was messing with you. I was with Christian and his friend."

"Where did you go with Christian and his friend?"

"You're here to talk about Thursday night not about last night. So let's get this over with, you're interrupting my sun bathing hours."

"Fine, I'm sorry about Thursday night. I had a couple drinks more than I'm use to. I should have sat down with you."

"That's it! You're apologizing because you had too many drinks and didn't sit down with me. You were an ass to me, not to mention I have a fucken bruise on my side because of you." I lifted my tank top up to show Adrian the bruise.

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't realize I grabbed you that hard."

"You're lucky we talked Christian out of kicking your ass last night he wa-"

"How the fuck did Christian see that bruise Rose! Did his friend see it too? What the fuck were you doing with those two and your shirt up?"

"Calm the fuck down Adrian, we went swimming at his house. That's not the point here you never realize you do anything wrong. You treat me like a little toy whenever you come back into to town. I'm tired of your games. I know I'm younger than you but I'm still your girlfriend." Dimitri's words popped into my head right then. "And I deserve your respect."

Adrian got up from his chair and came over to mine. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. "You're right Rose, I'm a Jerk. It's just so hard being away from you, next year when you're down south with me things will be a lot easier. But until then I promise no more games. We can start with a clean slate. I'm not leaving till tomorrow night. We can spend the whole weekend together no one else just me and you Rose."

I slipped from Adrian's arm and stood up Adrian followed my example and stood up face to face with me. "Adrian I think we need to end thing before they continue to get worse. We hardly see each other and now that school has started I'm going to be just as busy as you. I think it's best if we just part ways now and stay friends."

"NO! We're not breaking up because of a minor bump along the way. We can work through this Rose. You just need to take some more time to think about things."

"Adrian I real-"

"Let's not take drastic measure Rose by breaking up, let's just take a break. It will give us both time to reflect on ourselves and the relationship. I'm coming back into town in a month. We can revisit this conversation over dinner. If you still think this isn't working out then we can break up. "He walked right up to me, cupping my face. "Please Rose, we can't just throw three years down the drain without really trying. I promise things will change."

I know I'm still angry about the other night but maybe Adrian was right; breaking up might have been a little drastic. A month completely apart could do us some good. " I really hope I don't regret this Adrian. I'll agree to taking a break from each other. But that's it, if I feel things aren't working out, we're over. Agree."

"Sure if you feel things won't workout, we're done and I won't argue with you about it Rose. Things are going to change for us Rose this is just a minor bump along the way"

"Now go Adrian before I change my mind .I'll see you in a month" I sat back down in my chair and Adrian bent over to kiss me goodbye, his face was met with my lovely hand pushing him away. "We're on a break Adrian, no kisses."

"Fine, I'll see you in a month Rose. Love you." And with that Adrian opened the sliding door and left. Leaving me to process what had just happened.


	4. Breakfast for Tasha

**Thank you for taking the time to read and review. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. I took a while to upload chapter 4 but here it is. I hope you all enjoy it. Chapter five will be here a lot sooner. **

I jumped into the pool and started my first lap in the Ozera pool. The cold water sent tingles throughout my body. But felt so good at five am. Tasha had said Dimitri and I could come and swim whenever we wanted. I unlike Dimitri so far had taken full advantage of Tasha's offer every morning. I could clear my mind for the day. I decided to skip the laps and just float in the pool for a while. Tasha wouldn't be home for a couple more hours. Maybe I'd surprise her with some breakfast. She works very hard at the hospital and deserves pampering. I started to swim towards the stairs when a huge splash caught me off balance. Dimitri.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Tasha said we could use the pool whenever we wanted, so I decided to get a swim today in the morning instead of the evening."

"It's five in the morning. Why so early? Couldn't you wait till a little later?"

"I could ask you the same question, but it would take time away from swimming so I rather not. Come on I'll race you. Last to the other side buys the winner dinner tonight."

"Sounds pretty tempting but I'll have to pass on that. I want to make Tasha breakfast before she gets home."

Dimitri looked at me with a huge smile on his face. "We both know Tasha won't be home till seven. You can spare a few minutes for a race; unless you're intimidated by all this swag."

"Please Dimitri; you're so full of shit. I'm on the swim team; you really want to do this. Don't let your mouth write checks your wallet can't cash. I'm no cheap date."

"Let's just see Roza." We both got into positions. "Ready, on the count of three…1…2…3!"

We started to race; I pushed my body deeper and harder into the water. I kept swimming harder and faster till I got to the other side. I decided to take a peak and see how far behind Dimitri was till I noticed he was half way to the finish mark. I flipped around and started to swim even faster and harder. I touched the other side trying to catch my breath.

"You're… so…fast."

Dimitri broke out into a loud laughter "I know; I love swimming. So Roza where are you taking me for dinner? Keep in mind I'm not a cheap date either."

"You choose and let me know when breakfast is done."

I splashed him right in the face and got out of the pool. Looking around in her fridge I decided to make Tasha's favorite biscuits and eggs. I started to prepare everything when Dimitri walked in wearing a loose t-shirt and sweats. His brown hair still wet cupping his face. Dimitri was hot there was no doubt about it. But he was so quiet and kept to himself at school these last two weeks. The few times I've hung out with him he is a completely different person. He's actually really funny; he's serious and fun to hang out with. But you would never think that by the way he acts around the rest of the world. Right across from me stood this mysterious guy staring at me. This small part of me growing inside wanted so desperately to know more about him, to spend more time with him, to figure out who Dimitri Belikov really is.

"Earth to Roza, do you need any help?" Dimitri was waving his right hand in my face grinning.

"Sorry, I was concentrating. Can you even cook?"

"Of course I can cook. What do you need help with? I can do the biscuits if you like."

"Sure you can do that while I work on the gravy." Dimitri started to grab all the ingredients left for the biscuits and moved back to his side of the counter, while I moved to the stove.

"Tell me a little bit about yourself Roza."

I turned my back from the stove and starred at Dimitri while he rolled out the dough.

"Why the sudden interest in my life Mr. Belikov?"

"I'd like to get to know you a little better. I like hanging out with you."

"I like hanging out with you too. But I'd rather not go first when it comes to sharing information. How about you go first and we'll take it from there."

"What would you like to know about me?"

"Anything you want to share" I turned around to stir the gravy waiting for Dimitri to talk.

"I'm eighteen. I'm the youngest of three. I have two older sisters Viktoria and Karolina. I spent most of my summer and winter vacations in Russia, where my Father lived. My parents met there, when they separated my mother came back to the states with the three of us and my father stayed. My mom and Christian's dad grew up together so we moved here to be closer to friends. She worked three jobs to support us till she got sick. Viktoria finished school and helps out while Karolina is still studying in Georgia."

"I didn't realize we were getting so personal. I thought we just do subjects, colors and common interest. No offense Dimitri."

"None taken, I shared what I wanted to." He placed the biscuits into the oven before sitting on the counter.

"Does your sister Viktoria live with you?"

"Yes and No, she has her own place down south near LA, but she also has a lot of stuff at home. She lives here most weekends she can come up."

"That's tough, what's going to happen when you go off to college. Who's going to be here with your mom?"

"I'll be here; I'm not leaving her alone. As for school we'll figure something out."

"Oh okay, well I guess it's my turn. What would you like to know about me."

"Whatever you would like to share." Dimitri crossed his arms and leaned against a cupboard

rolling his right hand gesturing me to begin.

"Well I'm seventeen; my favorite color is green, I like to cook but of course not clean. Hmmm I have two really good friends maybe a third in the making if you play your cards right and I've been in a relationship with Adrian for a little over three years now. Anything else you'd like to know?"

"I know Christian is one of your very close friends, who is the other? I see you with a group of people at school sometimes. Is it one of them?"

"No actually my other best friend is Lissa. We've been friends since elementary school. Lissa is a year older than me so she's off at college this year."

"Is your best friend Lissa the same Lissa Christian was dating?"

"That's the one. To make a long story short, we use to all be friends, then Lissa and Christian started dating, Lissa is not the greatest when it comes to being someone's girlfriend, they fought a lot which ruined their friendship. It was awkward for a while I ended up right in between my best friend and my best friend that has always been like a brother to me. After a while Lissa started dating her now boyfriend Ralf and things fell into place. I hung out with Lissa and her other friends whenever we could and then I hung out with Christian when we could."

"So I guess that's why we never met before. You were dividing your time between the two of them and your boyfriend. How did you two meet?"

"I didn't know we were playing twenty one questions Dimitri."

"I'm just trying to get to know you; you had your turn now it's mine." Dimitri shot me a grin while grabbing the biscuits out of the oven.

"Fine, Adrian is really good friends with Lissa's older brother Andre. After my mom passed away I was living here with Tasha and Christian, till Abe decided he wanted me to live with him and his wife Oksana. I wasn't allowed to have contact with them for a while because she felt threatened and for some odd reason she had come up with this bright idea that she could replace my mom." The memories came flooding back into my mind, I stood there in silence for a while till Dimitri's voice cut through it.

"That wasn't a very wise idea on her part. Let alone to voice out."

I walked up to the counter and climbed up to sit next to Dimitri. "No but that's a different story. Back to this story, I spent a lot more time with Lissa and she introduced me to Adrian. We hit it off right away; Adrian came into my life when my world had been tossed upside down and made life more interesting; he didn't remind me of all the crap that was going on in my life. Not tainted by all the memories."

"You never said what the outcome was for you and Adrian. Did you talk to him after the last time we all hung out?"

"Um yeah, we talked briefly about what happened, I wanted to break up, Adrian said I was being too dramatic and said we should just take a break for a month to really evaluate the relationship. We we're suppose to meet up in a couple of weeks for dinner but Adrian texted me last night saying something came up with school and he wouldn't be able to make it for another month. And that's about it. So now we know each other's life story"

Dimitri jumped down from the counter and pulled the pan out. "Why are you delaying the inevitable Roza?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not delaying anything."

"You wanted to break up with Adrian right, but you couldn't so you agreed to wait a month before pulling the band aide off. Why didn't you just do it then?"

"Adrian asked to take a break instead and I agreed. It wasn't because I couldn't. Adrian deserves that, he's helped me out through so much."

"Well alright then." It got uncomfortably quiet; I jumped off the counter and started to set the table for breakfast. A noise came from the living room and we both looked at each other.

"I think I hear Tasha coming down the hall." Dimitri walked over to the kitchen opening. "Good morning Tasha"

Tasha jumped up in her place and looked around the kitchen. "Good morning. I didn't expect to see you till the evening Dimitri. Rose did you get a little hungry after swimming, sweetie?"

"No Tasha, We wanted to surprise you with breakfast, a little thank you for allowing us to use your pool so early in the morning."

"Everything looks really good guys. Let me get changed out of theses scrubs and we'll have breakfast together." Tasha walked up the stairs while Dimitri started to head out the kitchen opening.

"Where are you going? You're not staying to eat breakfast?"

"No, I'm going to head on home to have breakfast with my mom. I can't skip out on two family meals in one day. You owe me dinner tonight and I'm cashing in. How about Zeklos? I'll pick you up around eight."

"Um okay, eight it is." Dimitri smiled and took off. I sat down on the kitchen table waiting for Tasha to return.

"Hey where did Dimitri go Rose?"

"Dimitri went home to have breakfast with his mom. He said something about not wanting to miss breakfast and dinner."

"Dinner, I wonder where he's going? He really doesn't go out much."

"He won a race against me; loser has to buy dinner, so I'm taking him out for pizza tonight."

"A date with Dimitri Rose? I thought you and Adrian were still together."

"We are its just two friends going to dinner Tasha. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh I'm not worried; just make sure it stays like two friends going to dinner for now. I saw the way you looked at him young lady. Dimitri is sweet and good looking; don't go falling for him Rose especially while you have a boyfriend that never ends well."

"Don't be over dramatic Tasha, I can assure you that won't happen."

"Sometimes Rose what this thinks…" Tasha tapped her left index finger on the temple of her head "Is not what this wants and needs." She used her right index finger to tap her chest right above her heart. "Don't let what you think cloud your judgment Rose. Reality has a nasty way of catching us off guard"

As Tasha got up to fill her plate again, I sat there marinating her words. I'm pretty sure I would never fall for Dimitri; he's just a new friend. My thought from earlier this morning came running to front stage. No, that wasn't me starting to fall for Dimitri that was just me wanting to figure out who he is. Right?


	5. Three's A Problem At Zeklos

**Thanks again for taking time to read and review. It means a lot. By the way, the chapters are starting to get a little bit longer as the story progresses. Let me know what you think about the story so far. Any likes or dislikes? Hope you enjoy chapter five :) **

"Are you in town this weekend Rose."

"Of course I'm in town Lissa, Why what's up?" I switched the phone to speaker so I could finish getting ready for tonight.

"I'm on my way home as we speak. I wanted to surprise my parents with a visit. I figure I'll do an early dinner with the parentals and then we can watch a movie and catch up. I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks. I miss you."

"That sound great Lissa but I have plans tonight. Can I get a rain check? How about movies and lunch tomorrow?"

"Cancel your plans woman! Nothing is more important than your best friend. Plus I have an early class on Monday so I'll have to leave tomorrow afternoon."

"I can't cancel these plans Lissa. But when I'm done I can go over and we can catch up on everything."

"Then I'll join you. I'm sure you're tired of the whole fifth wheel on the Natalie & Mia relationship train. Why do you hang out with them again, they're so boring… "

I could tell Lissa that my plans are dinner with Dimitri. But Lissa and Adrian are really good friends, sometimes I joke around with Christian that I'm pretty sure she like Adrian more than she like me. Lissa would tell Adrian about dinner with Dimitri and that will end up in unnecessary drama.

"Rose are you still there, Rose-"

"Yeah, sorry I'm still here. I'm not going out with Natalie & Mia."

"So it's just you and the guys? I told you that was a bad idea the last time; you know how jealous Adrian gets."

"Nothing like that Lissa; it's actually my partner in Alberta's class. We have a project due and we're going to brainstorm over food tonight." That wasn't a complete lie. We did have a project due in a couple weeks.

"We'll I guess I can't stand in the way of you and your education, Adrian would have my head if we're not all together next year. Just give me a call when you're done and we'll meet up somewhere. I've got to go there's a cop right behind me. Bye."

"Bye Lissa"

* * *

><p>"So that's an extra large pineapple pizza extra bacon, extra cheese and a pitcher of sweet tea. Would you like anything else Rose?"<p>

"Nope that's all Jesse, thanks."

"Anytime Rose. Are you sure nothing else? I cold comp som-"

Dimitri cleared his throat and looked right at Jesse.

"We're good Jesse thanks."

Jesse just looked at Dimitri face before speaking again. "Oh, sorry man I didn't know. I'll be right back with drink in a minute."

We both looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Nice scaring off Jesse. He always seems to make every situation awkward when it comes to me."

"And why is that?"

"He was the first guy I kissed. Now before you start to judge me, Lissa had this party when we were in sixth grade. We played spin the bottle it landed on me. So we had to kiss. Not something I like to share with everybody so keep it to yourself Belikov."

Dimitri smuggled his laughter into a smile as Jesse's sister dropped off cups and pitcher. She rolled her eyes before walking away.

"Thank you."

"Ugh I can't stand Rhonda, she's such a tramp. Lissa loves hanging out with her."

"And you don't?"

"Nope, she's been trying to get with Adrian since we've been dating, it's ridiculous. Now on to another subject."

"But of course."

"We have some business to take care of tonight Dimitri."

"Oh do we? What type of business do we need to take care of?"

I pulled out a small notepad from my purse and a pen. Dimitri looked at me with a puzzled look on his face raising his left eye brow.

"Our project for Alberta's class Dimitri. It's due in a couple of weeks and we still haven't decided what topic the project will be on. I promised you nothing but A's. So let's get started and brainstorm."

"No need to I figured out what to do already. I'll let you pass on this project."

"What! You can't just go and do the project on your own, we're partners. This means 50/50 Dimitri. What topic did you pick?"

"We'll we're doing a project about the body. How it reacts to different forms of cardio workouts depending on your diet. I was going to do a week of one and then a week of the other but we'll share it. I'll do the cardio workout on an unhealthy diet and you can do the workouts on a healthy diet. Something simple but if we do it right it'll get us an A."

"Workouts and eating healthy are your interpretation of a fun project. You have serious problems Belikov."

"We'll start off with a few laps in the pool Monday morning. Then we'll ru-"

"ROSE, is that you? I thought you were working on a class project tonight?" Lissa's voice had both Dimitri and I turning towards the booths front. Rhonda must have texted Lissa that I was here with Dimitri. This is not going to end well.

"Lissa this is Dimitri, Dimitri this is my best friend Lissa"

"Nice to meet you Lissa"

"Uh huh, is it too much to ask if I can join you two. Or will I be in the middle of your school work."

"Not at all, you can sit where I'm sitting." Dimitri got up and gestured for her to scoot into the booth. "I'll be right back I'm going to ask the waiter for another cup."

Lissa checked out Dimitri as he walked away before turning her attention to me.

"That guy is crazy hot. And speaking of crazy Rose Hathaway, I never thought you of all people would be cheating on your boyfriend. Adrian would flip out if he were to find out you're going on dates, while you two are on a break."

"This is not a date Lissa. We're just two friends eating pizza going over school work."

"Then you won't mind me staying."

"Of course not. Just please Lissa play nice."

"I always play nice Rose."

We are actually sitting here having a good time. Enjoying the food and atmosphere at Zeklos. Lissa had spent a good hour telling us about college. And Dimitri had just finished telling us a story about his sister Karolina stealing their dad's car one summer in Russia. Lissa was playing nice with Dimitri for the most part. I guess this evening wouldn't be a disaster after all.

"So Dimitri, Why didn't I see you around school much last year? I would have remembered you."

"I spent a lot of time with my ex girlfriend last year. Between Avery and school, I really didn't socialize much beyond her friends and Christian."

"So you and Christian are friend, no wonder your name sounds so familiar."

"We've been friends basically our whole life."

"Well isn't that for you nice. The Ozera's are a very well off family."

"Lissa!"

"What Rose did I say something wrong?"

Lissa smiled at me before turning over to Dimitri. And so it begins; Lissa was going to go all Vasilisa Dragomir on Dimitri

"So Dimitri why did Avery dump you? What did you do wrong?"

"That is none of your business."

"Really that bad. You must have been horrible in the sack. Or maybe you just weren't good enough for her."

Dimitri got up from the table fist in hands. "Excuse me who do you think you are."

Shit I spoke too soon and now I needed to do damage control asap before they tear each other apart.

"I'm Vasilisa Dragomir. You sho-"

"Lissa stop. I'm sorry about that. She's just joking around with you Dimitri. Right Lissa! Lissa's sense of humor takes a while to get use to."

"Yeah Dimitri, I'm just joking with you. Come sit back down and let's continue our lovely conversation." Lissa patted the spot next to her with a huge grin across her face.

"My apologizes if I don't want to continue in on all this fun but it's getting late and I should be heading home. You ready to go Roza?"

"Um, yeah I'm ready if you are."

I started to get up when Lissa pulled my arm towards her.

"Have a seat Rose. Dimitri you can run along if it's getting too late. Don't you worry about Rose I can take her home. Plus I just saw a group of our friends walk in. Rhonda must have told them I was in town for the night. Most likely they're throwing a party for me."

Dimitri smiled at Lissa before focusing his attention on me "I promised your dad that I would bring you home early and safe."

"Dimitri Please, Abe loves me, he won't mind one bit when I bring Rose home. He probably won't even remember she's not home."

Ouch! Lissa was definitely on a roll tonight. I really don't like to be around her when she get's like this. The Vasilisa Dragomir version of Lissa and a drunken Lissa are two combinations that equal tear shed on her victim's part. And I had a feeling by the way this dinner was going tonight would not be fun.

"Actually Lissa I'm starting to feel tired too. I've had a really long day; I've been up since like four am at full speed. I'll come over in the morning before breakfast so we can catch up. I really need to get some sleep in or I'll just be horrible company."

"Suit yourself Rose. You know how much fun these parties can get. But I guess it's not that appealing since your boyfriend Adrian is not here. I'll just have to fill you in over breakfast. But call before you come over, just in case I'm still asleep."

"Night Lissa."

We hugged and started to part ways. Lissa turned her attention towards Dimitri.

"Oh and Dimitri, it was nice meeting you, we should do this again soon."

"You ready to go Roza."

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>All you could hear in the car was some guy singing his lungs out to an acoustic guitar. Dimitri wasn't happy at all, but was too nice to say anything about it. I knew Lissa could be rude when she wanted to be, but tonight she crossed the line with a complete stranger. I needed to fix this, it wasn't right."<p>

"Dimitri."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry about the way Lissa treated you tonight. It was rude and uncalled for. Honestly she's not always like that. Believe it or not, she's a really nice person."

"You shouldn't be apologizing for her. She's rude and extremely disrespectful. You shouldn't have to do her dirty work and fix the mess she made."

"I feel bad, I know the way she can be at times. And I know how protective she is about my relationship with Adrian. She saw you as a threat."

Dimitri let out a heavy sigh as he turned into my drive way. he put the car in park before he spoke again.

"There you go making excuses again. Have you ever realized how you always seem to make excuses for those two?

"Who do I make excuses for all the time."

"Your boyfriend Adrian and your best friend Lissa."

"Your being a little over dramatic, I don't make excuses for them all the time. I have no need to."

"Really Roza?"

All I wanted to do was apologize for what happened and Dimitri decided to bash me. That's unfair.

"This is ridiculous Dimitri; I'm not having this conversation with you. Now you're the one being rude."

Dimitri removed his seat belt, facing his body towards mine. He looked straight at me and his whole body language changed. He placed his hand on my shoulder before he spoke.

"I'm sorry Roza; I didn't mean to be rude to you."

"It's okay; it's been a long day for both of us. Apology accepted. No Blood No Foul. Thank you for the ride home."

I unbuckled my seat belt and opened my door to get out.

"Can I say one more thing? You can slap me if you feel like I'm crossing the line afterwards. But I have to say it."

I really didn't want to hear words of wisdom from Dimitri tonight, but after the way Lissa treated him tonight and I stood back without doing anything, I owed him that.

"I have a feeling that whatever you have to say I'm not going to like it one bit. Shoot."

Dimitri looked around the car shifting his body maybe second guessing what he wanted to say. It was so quiet outside; the air was getting colder and the night growing darker by the second. I was just about to close the car door before he started to speak.

"She hurt you tonight by the comment she made about your dad."

I was about to shoot back at Dimitri but he held out his hand and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Before you say anything to contradict what I just said listen to me Roza. I could tell by the look on your face; I saw the pain flicker in your eyes. That wasn't right and by the look on her face when she said it; she knew exactly what she was doing. What type person that calls them self your best friend would intentionally hurt you. Take a step back from these relationships you're in and really take a good look at all the players in the game. What are their real intentions? Are they fighting with you or against you Roza?"

I knew it, I wasn't going to like his little words of wisdom. I didn't want o fight back anymore I just wanted this day to be over with. I was on an advice over load today, first from Tasha and now Dimitri. He didn't know them at all. So it was easy for him to judge them and come to his own conclusion on who they are. I slammed Dimitri's door and made my way through the darkness into my house. I heard Dimitri leave as I closed my front door. Once I was in my room I tossed myself on my bed. No one was home which meant they must have taken off again for the weekend. My cell went off it was a text from Dimitri.

_**I'm sorry for making you mad by saying what I did. I understand if you don't talk to me. I'll give you space. I can do the project solo if you like. Dimitri**_

I tossed my phone somewhere on my bed and closed my eyes. How could I stay mad at someone who honestly didn't mean to hurt my feelings? Dimitri's words flooded my thoughts as I started to fall asleep _"What are their real intentions? Are they fighting with you or against you Roza?" _This wasn't the first time I've started to fall asleep to my mental recordings of Dimitri's words of wisdom and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be the last.


	6. Something's Up

**Thanks for reading this story; I'm glad everyone is digging the story so far. I know some of you are wondering about Lissa. The whole Lissa situation will be explained very soon, brace yourselves when that happens. Here's chapter six, I hope you enjoy it. **

I opted out of calling Lissa this morning, due to last night's events. Abe and Oksana hadn't come home yet so that meant a fun filled day alone. While I sat there eating my cereal I kept staring at Dimitri's text. Last night was a complete disaster for all parties involved. Mental note to self never again mix friends together, ever. Back in my room I was deciding what to do with my Sunday, I could go to Tasha's for a swim but I really don't want to risk running into Dimitri, I know he meant well last night with everything he said but I needed to regroup my thoughts and focus on me for a moment. That's when it hit me; I knew exactly who I can spend the day with, my mom.

* * *

><p>I sat down and dug my toes in the sand. I loved the way the rough sand felt against my skin. The view from here is so amazing. The warm sun wrapped its way around my body. It could be pouring cats and dogs and this spot would still feel like the sun was hitting it. I closed my eyes and imagined her sitting there next to me. Just laying there, curled up on her favorite brown blanket reading a book; while her mp3 player played some old 20's music. Giggling when the main characters did something she found embarrassing cheesy romantic.<p>

"Do you remember a little over four years ago we had your memorial service over there? Tasha picked the spot out; which she later told us, it was where you two first got drunk together at, and flirted with the lifeguards all day."

I laid out the brown blanket and pulled my mp3 player out of my bag. I watched the tide sway back and forth against the golden sand. I smiled thinking of Tasha telling us the story of that night, a nice way to end one of the most long and emotional hard days of my life. Christian had tried to cheer me up the whole day, but between everyone's condolences and so many stories of my mom working, hearing Tasha talk about a part of Janine Hathaway only a few of us really knew was refreshing. I started to think about the last time we came here together, just me and my mom. It was right before she had to admitted to the hospital for the last time. She was no longer that woman reading a cheesy novel on her favorite blanket listening to music with her daughter while we giggled the day away. The cancer had eaten her away slowly. The once strong Janine Hathaway was now, cain in one hand daughter in the another, being helped up to this spot. It took us almost a half hour just to get here from the parking spot. I could see the tears rolling down her face from the all the pain she was in. she fought to be here one last time together. I took a deep breath while the tears started to run down my face. That was the hardest part seeing the strongest woman I've ever known, being defeated by sickness.

"Some days it feels like it was just yesterday we were here together. You said that day, this was your favorite spot to flee to when you needed to clear your mind and put things into perspective. That's why I'm here today, I miss you and this is the best physical way I can be close to you. Life's been a little off lately mom. First off I finally took Adrian to our house at the beginning of this summer. He's been begging to see it this whole time and it just finally felt right. It was nice sharing that with him. Even if he did ask why I didn't just throw parties there every weekend Abe wasn't around. We're on a break right now; I'm not even sure what that shit means. Just that I'm supposed to take some time apart and then we talk. Abe flipped out the other day when Oksana said she wanted to have a baby. I'm 100% sure that's never going to happen and I'm sure she knows it too; she got a new car the next day instead. She's one smart bitch if you ask me. You're lucky you never had the pleasure of meeting her."

A small breeze pushed through my hair and I closed my eyes again, soaking this spot in, wiping the tears from my face.

"Ever since Lissa took off this summer she's been different; still Lissa just living up a little more to the Dragomir name. She was so rude to Dimitri last night, I didn't really know what to do with that situation, and I'm sure I could have handled it better but I didn't. I let her continue to be mean to Dimitri. Oh and get this, Dimitri apparently is one of Christian's long time friends since birth that I never knew about. He's really interesting and nice to be around. Plus he's really good looking so that's always great in a friend…I probably sound so ridiculous talking about all this stuff out loud. None of this will be very important in a few years, just a film strip of memories." I took a deep breath of the ocean air and let out a heavy sigh. "I miss you. This world isn't the same without you."

I sat there watching the day go by, the sun started to set making it my cue to head back to the house. Started to gather my stuff from all around me. I stood up and wiped the tears away from my face again. I grabbed the daisy out of my purse, kissed it and set it down on the ground.

"I'll be back soon. Love you mom."

* * *

><p>I drove pass my home and slammed on the breaks as soon as I saw the sign outside. <strong>For Sale by Owner<strong>. Abe was in charge of my house till I turned eighteen. And I'm pretty sure I would remember if I had told him to put my house for sale. I jumped out of my car and pulled out my cell phone to call Abe, I need to figure out what the fuck was going. His phone kept ringing till it went to voice mail. "Come on, pick up, pick the phone now!" I tried him a couple more times before trying Oksana's cell. It kept ringing too till she finally picked up.

"Yes Rose."

"Please put Abe on the phone Oksana."

"How are you too Rose, I'm doing fine thank you."

"I really don't have time for this, please put Abe on."

"Your father is busy at the moment he doesn't want to be bothered by anyone."

"This is important! And I'm not just anyone I'm his daughter. Pass Abe the phone Oksana!"

I heard her cover the phone as her muffled voice was telling Abe something. "Your father said it can wait till tomorrow night when we get home. Talk to you tomorrow Rose."

I had no intention of waiting till Abe Mazur felt like talking to me. "Tell him that this can't fucken wait. I'm tearing down the for sale sign on my house as we speak I'-"

"You better leave that sign there Rose." I knew that would get his attention.

"Um, can you please remind me when I gave you permission to put my home for sale?"

"We'll talk about this when I get home. Just leave the sign alone, because it's not coming down. No matter what you say."

"That's not your damn call Abe! It's my home, you can't just sell it because you feel like it. You need my permission. Permission I don't plan on ever giving you!"

"That house is mine while you're still under eighteen. And we can do whatever we feel like. Now go home and wait till I get there."

"Fuck you. This isn't staying like that." With that I hung up on him grabbed the For Sale sign and headed to my car. I called Christian but his phone must have been off because it went straight to voicemail. I tried calling Lissa but she didn't answer, I tried Adrian but no answer there either. Tasha already started her shift. I turned on the car and started to drive. I felt so alone, I didn't know where to go I just let my car lead the way. After an hour or so I ended up outside of the house. I got out put my hood up while walking up to the door. I rang the door bell and knocked just in case it didn't work. I wasn't expecting her to open the door but before she could say anything I threw my arms around her and started to cry into her shoulder.

"Are you okay? What's wrong Sweetie? Did someone hurt you? Dimitri hurry in here! You're friend is here!"

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch drinking some tea Olena had made me. She kept coming from time to time into the living room to check on me. Dimitri sat across from me, reading some book with an ear phone in his right ear. I decided to finally speak to him. My voice a little raspy from all the crying and yelling.<p>

"I'm sorry for just barging in here and attacking your mother."

Dimitri left out a soft chuckle putting the book down.

"I'm not sure hugging someone while crying as they open up the front door is considered attacking. If so I'll call the pound puppy cops to pick you up"

"Funny, but still I should have called first. My mind just got so clouded and by the time I realized it I was knocking on your door throwing myself on your mom. I'm not even sure why I ended up here to be honest. "

"Maybe you realized just how awesome we are and couldn't wait another day to let us know…" Dimitri got up and sat right next to me. "Or maybe you just needed someone to be there and talk to."

I reclined my body back against the couch and rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder.

"The second one mostly; your mom for sure is awesome, I guess you're a little awesome too."

"I knew you'd figure it out sooner rather than later."

I looked up at Dimitri and smiled. Dimitri finally relaxed his body next to mine and placed the other earphone in my ear.

"When you're ready to talk, press pause and we'll talk."

He pressed play and we just sat there for a while listening to some band from I think the sixties go on about love, life and drugs. Olena came in to check on us a couple of times. Dimitri's rested his head on top of mine, I closed my eyes letting the music and Dimitri's humming flood the room. A while later I finally pressed pause. We stayed exactly in the same position we had been for the last hour, the silence filled the room. Dimitri waited a few minutes before moving his hand towards the play button.

"Abe put my house for sale."

Dimitri moved his hand back on his lap before speaking.

"That's okay, you'll move into a new place. It happens sometimes, it's not that bad believe me. We had to move a couple of times before my family ended up here."

"No, not his house, not the house I live in. My real home, the place I grew up in with my mom. She left it to me when she died."

"If it's yours how can he sell it?"

"He's got control of it till I turn eighteen."

"Maybe the money is tight, and he really needs to sell it."

"No Dimitri, he's has so much money, selling my house would just be pocket change. Abe's doing it just because he can. I'm sure his wife had a say in it too."

"What are you going to do about it? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." I lifted my head from Dimitri's shoulder and turned the other way so he wouldn't see the tears running down my face again.

"Roza, look at me please."

I turned my body around to face Dimitri. He leaned towards me and wiped a tear away.

"Don't cry Roza, I'm sure we can figure something out. How about we make a visit to see Christian in a couple of weeks? We can all brainstorm a way for you to keep your home."

"Thanks Dimitri, even if we can't figure something out. Thanks for at least trying."

"That's what friends are for Roza, I'm here for you no matter what. You can even stay here if you like, in Karolina's room. "

"No its okay, I'm pretty sure he won't be home tonight. Thanks for the offer though."

"Are you sure? You don't have to be alone if you don't want to."

"Yeah I'm sure. Thanks."

Dimitri gave me a hug and I rested my head again on his shoulder. I closed my eyes as we sat there in silence.

* * *

><p>After a very eventful weekend I decided heading to school early would take the edge off yesterday and Saturday's dinner fiasco. Maybe six thirty was a little too early for school on a Monday morning. But given the fact that I got home past midnight and really couldn't sleep, six thirty seemed reasonable. The student parking lot only had a few cars in it. And the hallways were so quiet as I made my way towards Alberta's class. I heard two familiar voices coming out of the classroom. It was Mason and Eddie.<p>

"Hey guys."

"Hey Rose."

Eddie came up to me give me a soft punch on the shoulder. "Hey Rose, where were you Saturday night?"

"Yeah Rose, Jesse had a party at his place and everyone was there. It got pretty crazy."

"Um let me guess, by crazy you mean someone did a keg stand and Rhonda passed out on top of someone."

"Seriously, Rose, when would that even be considered crazy."

"Whatever Mason, what happened Saturday night?"

"You know Natalie's Brother Victor" I nodded my head at Mason. "Well his girlfriend almost got into a fight with your best friend Lissa."

"Are you sure it was Lissa? I had dinner with her Saturday night at Zeklos."

Eddie got a little closer to Mason playfully punching him. "Yeah it was Lissa no doubt about it. Luckily Mia and Natalie stopped things before it could get physical."

Great I knew she was not herself Saturday night, but fighting that isn't like Lissa at all. "Fighting isn't Lissa's style, how did that end up happening?"

Mason was the first to open his mouth. "Natalie said apparently your partner Dimitri use to date Victors girlfriend Avery."

"How did Natalie find this out?"

Eddie chimed in, these guys sure love to gossip. "Lissa told Jesse and Rhonda at the party. A very drunk Jesse went up to Avery and Victor at Rhonda's party and asked if that was true."

Now I know why Lissa didn't answer my call yesterday. She figured I found out about this. Eddie sat down and continued to talk.

"Mia said Avery asked him how he found out and Jesse said Lissa told him. She went up to Lissa and Lissa started talking crap about your partner Dimitri. Avery started to tell Lissa off and then Avery started swinging at Lissa. Lissa started to scream so Natalie and Mia had to pull Avery off of Lissa. Victor didn't get mad at Avery or anything. He told Lissa not to mess with Avery again or else. It was crazy!"

"Yeah Victor's girlfriend is a beast."

The guys continued in their conversation, while I tuned out. Why would Dimitri's ex girlfriend be defending him physically in front of her boyfriend. Not to mention she was taking swings at Lissa, Lissa Dragomir part of a very influential family in our town. It just doesn't make sense. I needed to find out what was up with the whole Avery/Dimitri situation.


	7. Dimitri & Avery

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Hope you all enjoy chapter seven. **

Throughout the whole day my conversation with Eddie and Mason kept bugging me. I had text Lissa after Gym class and she still hadn't answered, she was avoiding me. And Dimitri hadn't shown up for our two morning classes we had together. I sat down with our group at lunch and scanned the lunch room while they talked about Saturday's events, he was still MIA. Then curiosity hit me.

"Natalie."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Your brother's girlfriend, She's our age right?"

"Yeah Avery's a senior too. She's in our Chemistry class, Rose"

"What in our Chemistry class? I hadn't really paid attention to everyone in class."

"Gosh Rose, you probably should start paying attention a little more. She's Ambrose partner."

"Ambrose is in our class. Seriously?"

Everyone at the table started laughing at me, not with me on this one. I should really pay attention to what's going on sometimes.

"Is she here right now? Could you point her out Natalie?"

Before Natalie could say anything Mia chimed in "Why the sudden interest in Avery Rose? Does it have anything to do with your partner in Alberta's class? What's his name again? Dimitri?"

The guys turned around to look at me

"Just interested in the person that tried to kick my best friends' ass; it's not a crime Mia."

"Ladies, ladies don't get your panties in a twist" Eddie grabbed Mia and pulled in for a hug

Natalie looked around then looked again with a weird look on her face. "Actually Rose, I would point Avery out but I can't seem to find her. She wasn't in Chemistry today and usually sits with Sonya and Elena, but I don't see her, maybe she's not here yet."

"Hmm, I guess you can show me next time we're all in Chemistry together."

Something must be up because Dimitri didn't look sick last night when I left his house. And now Avery can't be found either. Maybe it had something to do with Saturday night. The both of them missing on the same day couldn't be a coincidence.

"I'm going to take off early for class, see you guys later." I got a unison goodbye from everyone and made my way to history class.

I still had twenty minutes till class and just with my luck it was closed, I guess teachers need to take a lunch too. I decided to walk around the back courtyard, mp3 player at hand blasting in my ear. I sat on the bench and closed my eyes, today was going to be a long day too. Abe would be at the house once I got out of school, I'd have to deal with him and his excuses. I let out a deep sigh; if only I could spout wings and fly away, maybe I should be a little more realistic and just runaway. I have no money to fund crazy dreams. Somebody started shaking my body; I opened my eyes to see who it was.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, did I scare you?"

"What do you think."

He started to whistle while bumping me more towards the middle so he could sit down.

"Where have you been all day cowboy?"

"Miss me?"

"Nope, just wondering where my partner wondered off to."

"Well if you must know I went on a campus walk through at the local college. You should have went it was actually fun."

"Ugh, I forgot that was today. I actually wanted to go."

"Look into seeing if they will do a special tour for you. If you want I'll go with you."

"Thanks Dimitri, I'll check into that."

"We can go after school if you like. That way we can set times to meet every day for our workouts. What do you say?"

Hang out with Dimitri or go home and deal with Abe. Dimitri wins this one hands down. He was right I don't like ripping off band-aids, especially this one.

"Okay sounds good. I'll meet you at your place after school."

"Okay, but drive straight to my house right after school. Now let's head to class before we're late." We stood up and Dimitri hooked his arm with mine and we headed to class.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by really fast. I hopped in my car and made my way to Dimitri's place. I beat him there so I decided to check my phone before getting off. I had a missed several missed calls from Abe and a text from Christian saying Dimitri filled him in after I left about what happened and he's going to be gathering information to legally kick Abe's ass. I decided to get down and see if Olena was home. I knocked a couple of times but no answer. I sat on the porch swing waiting for Dimitri to show up. He pulled up ten minutes later out of breath with a big smile on his face.<p>

"Finally, I was starting to think you stood me up."

"Who you? Never. Now, hurry up and get in the car I want to show you something after we go to the college."

I grabbed my stuff and got into Dimitri's car. We talked a little bit about the project on the way to the local college, but for the most part it was pretty quiet. By the time we got to the college some campus guard said the main office was closed. So we headed back into town. Dimitri was heading in the complete opposite direction of our houses. As we kept going we were heading more towards the outskirts of town.

"Where are you taking us Dimitri?"

"Just wait and see. I want to show you something."

"Are we almost there at least?"

"Almost, just wait Roza."

We started to turn on a very familiar street, then another and another.

"Where are you taking me? This isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny, look we're here."

"Why did you bring me here? How did you even know how to find it?"

"After you left last night I called Christian and told him what had happened. I asked him for the address. I was running late this morning so I came here after school to get this for you."

Dimitri unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned his body towards the back seat. He wiggled a little more trying to uncover my surprise. And there it was, a few other For Sale signs Abe had put up around the house and a crap load of real estate brochures.

"I would pass them to you up front, but I'm still not sure if this is illegal or not. They're yours to do what your will with them. I thought maybe if they were all gone it might make you feel better."

I really didn't know what to say. I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over to give him a big hug. I got out of the car and decided to run up to my home, it looked perfect no sign that someone would be trying to get rid of it. I grabbed my keys and opened the door making my way inside. I looked behind me and noticed Dimitri wasn't following me.

"Come inside Dimitri, I'll show you around."

"No it's okay, I'll stay out here, go ahead and take your time."

"It's not haunted Dimitri, you don't have to be afraid."

"Are you sure you want me to come in?"

"I would't ask if I didn't want you to, I need your help getting something from the attic."

"Okay."

Dimitri looked around with his hands in his pocket, he looked a little uneasy. I gestured for him to follow me up the stairs. Once we got to the end of my hall way. I took off my jackets and shirt. Dimitri gave me a puzzled look. I started to laugh at him.

"The attic is full of dust and dirt. I don't want to get dirty. You should take off your hoodie at least."

"Sure the attics dirty, you just want me to take off my clothes."

I could feel my cheeks starting to flush. "You're so full of it."

"Maybe just a little, but you have to admit it makes life just a little more interesting."

I shook my head, while Dimitri took off his hoodie. Before he knew it I was jumping on his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist, Dimitri tried to get his balance back while wrapping his arms around my legs while I grabbed a hold of the hook on the wall.

"You know you could have told me to pull down the attic stairs instead of throwing yourself on my back."

"I'm making life more interesting. Follow me I need help getting a couple of trunks from up here."

We climbed the stairs, and I started to make my way towards the trunks. I grabbed the first one, but I couldn't pick it up. I had forgotten how heavy they were. Dimitri pulled up behind me and grabbed the trunk.

"Be careful with them please."

"I will don't worry. How about I carry the trunks down and you make sure I don't fall and crack my head."

"That sounds like a good plan to me."

"What's in them?"

"Random things I saved of my mom's stuff before Oksana and Abe gave everything away. I hid them up here with Christians help one night. If Abe really is going to sell my home I need to move these babies out of here before it's too late."

* * *

><p>After Dimitri got the trunks down I helped drag them to his car, it took us a while to fit them all in the back seat. We laid on the hood for a while just relaxing, it was nice and cool outside. I watched the leaves roll around on the pavement, I remember playing outside with Christian every night till our moms called us in for dinner. Dimitri popped up mid thought and turned to look at me.<p>

"Wanna go for a walk before we head home."

"Sure."

"By the way, my mom said you're invited to dinner whenever you like. I told her you eat just as much as me, but she still insist."

"Thanks, your mom is really nice. If the aroma of your house is any indication of what to expect at dinner I may be there every night."

"It's no problem with us; she cooks to feed an army. Let's go for that walk before all this talk of dinner makes me hungry."

Dimitri jumped off the hood first and put out his hand to help me off. I got off and wiped off my pants from all the dirt. Ran up to the front door to lock it and made my way back to Dimitri. We walked for a while in complete silence just soaking up the day. I watched him as he started to kick a rock around. Dimitri was starting to feel like a long lost friend I had just reconnected with and not someone I had just met a few weeks ago. I liked hanging out with him; he seemed to lighten up the mood. He could have sent me home last night, but instead he just let me hangout till I was ready to go home. Grabbing those signs and brochures from around my place after school today was above and beyond. I have a pretty good feeling Dimitri is going to be around for a very long time.

Dimitri interrupted my thought with a rock to the knee "You know it's a little creepy when you're just watching someone in silence."

"I wasn't watching you I was just thinking."

"Oh really, what were you thinking about?"

"Just random stuff." I kicked the rock back to Dimitri.

"Did any of those random thoughts have anything to do with the trunks we carried out from your place?"

"Surprisingly no. I didn't thank you for last night. You really didn't have to listen to my problem."

"No need to thank me, like I said that's what friends are for. I actually had one more thing to give you, well more let you borrow."

"Dimitri you really don't have to, you've gone above and beyond."

"It's not above and beyond, here." Dimitri handed me his mp3 player. "You can listen to it after you talk to your… um Abe."

"Thanks, but I have one Dimitri."

"I know you do Roza, but when you listen to mine you can think of it as having someone there to support you even though we're not. Christian helped me out with a playlist last night."

I walked closer to Dimitri and gave him a hug. "Thanks, you guys are the best."

"I believe the words you meant to use were awesome or amazing. I'll let it slide just this once."

We both started laughing while we walked for a while longer before making our way back to my house; the night was getting colder as the sun made its way to set. I watched the warm colors wrap around everything in its path. I couldn't help but think that hands down I had the best two guy friends a girl could ask for. Thinking of best friends I wonder if Dimitri had heard about Lissa and his ex Avery's little run in on Saturday night.

"Hey Dimitri."

"Yeah."

"Did you know Avery and Lissa almost fought Saturday night."

"Yeah, I already knew that."

"Who told you, everyone was talking about it at school this morning while you were at the campus tour."

"Avery called to let me know what went down."

"Oh, Avery called you."

"Yep, she said she had to put someone that was trashing talking me in place. Only a few people knew how to connect Avery and me together. So I figured your friend Lissa was spreading her lovely venom."

"She does like to run her mouth at times but physical altercations aren't Lissa's strong point. Let alone confrontation from someone else coming full swing at her."

She shouldn't have crossed paths with Ace."

Ace? Dimitri was making her sound like some bad ass. Who talks about their ex like that? Maybe he doesn't know she's dating Natalie's brother and she's leading him on. I hope the news doesn't break him but friends don't let friends get played; Bros before Hoes.

"Do you know she has a boyfriend? She's going out with my friend Natalie's brother."

"Yeah I know, I've met her boyfriend Victor at a family dinner when I got back."

"Back from where?"

"Back from Russia."

"So let me get this right, you took off for the summer to visit your dad and when you get back she's got a new boyfriend and you all decided to have a family dinner together. I'm not sure if you're aware but you're in a very confusing relationship."

"It's only confusing if you don't know the whole story."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to know the whole story Dimitri."

"I'm not sure, I like seeing you confused. It looks pretty adorable."

"No time for flirting Dimitri, I want to know what's up, spill."

"We started dating at the beginning of last summer. We emailed and chatted back and forth the whole time I was in Russia. When I got back we spent most of our time together. Around November my sisters and I had to make an emergency trip to Russia, I wasn't sure when I was coming back, so we decided to end things there and just stay friends. We talked the whole time I was there and towards the end of my stay she told me she had met someone else."

"Victor I'm sorr-"

"Before you say you're sorry and judge Avery you need to know that we were never really a couple. We were always just friends who said let's give this a shot. It never really grew into anything more but just two really good friends going to dinner. If I hadn't left it would only have been a matter of time before things would have ended."

"And you were totally okay with meeting Victor. Not just a tiny bit jealous?"

"Nope, Ace told me Victor treated her right and she loved him. That's all I want for her and she found it in him. How could I be jealous of that?"

"Any other guy would have been jealous to see his ex with someone else."

"Haven't you realized yet I'm not like everyone else Roza."

That was one very true statement. I barely knew Dimitri but he was definitely not like everyone else. We got into the car while Dimitri was humming some rock song. A little while past before something he said triggered in my head.

"Dimitri."

"Yes."

"What was such an emergency that you needed to go to Russia and not know when you were coming back."

"We went to Russia to watch my father die."


	8. Closer, A little Too Close

**Thank you again for taking the time to read and all the lovely reviews. I really do hope you like this chapter & I'm excited to see what you all think at the end of this chapter (No scrolling down to the end, let it be a surprise). A little side note work and life are getting a little busier than usual lately, so I hope to have chapter nine up by mid next week. Hope you enjoy! **

It had been a little over three weeks since I had spoken to Lissa. She probably was still waiting for that whole situation to blow over. Abe and Oksana has left that Monday night when I was with Dimitri for yet another "business trip", when we finally talked, well more like argued with Abe over my house. It obviously didn't end well, I wasn't hoping for a miracle, but I was hoping to have some sort of legal idea how to fight him. Abe's only answer for selling my home, was that they both felt like this has been a new chapter in my life since my mother died and I haven't been able to embrace because I haven't let go of the old. Also the highlight of that argument was when Oksana walked in and said I haven't allowed her to be a mother to me, because get this I haven't let go of the memory of my own mother. Since my huge argument with the lovely Mr. and Mrs. Mazur I have been hanging out a lot with Dimitri and Tasha. I would be staying complete with Tasha but Abe said he'd call the police and drag my ass out of there over breakfast if he had to.

And now I was spending my Friday night getting ready for dinner with Adrian. He decided to come back for the weekend. After over a month we were finally going to talk about us, time had flown by so fast; I thought I had more on my hands. So I really hadn't thought about us lately, between school and all the extra drama in life, my relationship with Adrian had been put in the backburner. The thing I did know is I had really enjoyed this time apart from him, it felt refreshing. Adrian had said to wear something formal for dinner; I guess he thought if we went somewhere fancy things might go in his favor.

I was finishing the last touches on my hair when I heard a knock at my door. The tension and anger between me and everyone in this house had continued to escalate. We weren't really on speaking terms and I was counting down the days till I could finally leave this place.

"Go away, I'm busy." Another knock at the door. "I said go away." Yet another knock at the door, I made my way to the door to see who it was. "I guess you can't get the hint that I really don't want to talk to you." To my surprise it was Adrian at my door.

"You don't have to talk to me dear, but we still have dinner plans. To my knowledge we didn't play dress up for no reason. Or did we?" Adrian gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked over to my bed to sit down. He was dressed in a fitted tux, his brown hair brushed back for a change. Adrian always looked so polished and gorgeous when going out.

"I wasn't expecting you for another hour. I'm not dressed yet. And I'm surprised they let you up here."

"Please Rose you know how much Oksana loves me." He tossed a smile my way while making himself more comfortable on my bed. "I missed you so I thought I'd pick you up early. You know how much my mother hates when the guest get there before us."

"Your mother Adrian? I thought we had dinner plans so we could talk about us."

Adrian ran his hand over his slicked back hair. "My mom planned an impromptu dinner this afternoon for a few neighbors."

St. Valdamirs Estate parties were never planned in one afternoon. Lissa's mom would take weeks to plan one and still be running around like a chicken with no head the day of. Adrian had to have known about it.

"That's bullshit Adrian, you knew about this already."

"I don't know what you're talking about Rose, I just found out this afternoon."

"I'm not going. You said you wouldn't play anymore games Adrian. I'm not sure if you're aware but his is another game."

Adrian got off the bed and walked closer to me. "Fine, I knew my mom was planning a dinner party but before you say I'm playing games with you, I just found out this afternoon that it was tonight. Honestly Rose I'm not planning to play anymore games with you; we'll talk afterwards about us, promise."

Might as well and get this night over with. "Fine, go downstairs and wait for me to finish up. It'll only be a few more minutes."

Adrian moved his lips next to my ears and whispered "Can't I just stay and watch."

I pushed him away and opened the door. "No Adrian, now go down stairs so I can change, your mother is waiting for us."

* * *

><p>We arrived an hour later at Adrian's place. The house was full of cars and people dressed a lot better than me. I was wearing the emerald green dress Adrian had got me last year for Christmas, it looked great against my tan skin. My hair was pulled back into a half ponytail with light curls everywhere. My dress on the other hand hugged me a little too well in all the right place for one of Mrs. Daniella Ivashkov estate events. As we walked in a soft Jazz melody played in the background. Nathan Ivashkov, Adrian's father welcomed us in to the sitting area.<p>

"Nice to see you again Rose, it's been a while. Adrian hadn't mentioned you'd be coming, what a great surprise Adrian."

"Nice to see you too Mr. Ivashkov. I hope it's not a problem."

"Not at all, I love your company. And call me Nathan Rose, we've been over this a million times."

"I know Mr., um Nathan, your house looks extremely decorated tonight. Someone must be visiting."

Nathan patted me on the back and leaned towards my face. "You know how much Daniella loves to make a fuss when my mother attends one of these dinners."

We both started to laugh remembering the last time Adrian's grandmother came to visit. Tatiana criticized everything Adrian's mom did. To avoid the usually Ivashkov woman blow up Nathan decided to bring out the karaoke machine. Rich people from around here, alcohol and karaoke are not a mix you ever want to experience. But it did the job they joined forces after the party and tore him to pieces. I liked Nathan the most, he never treated me like anything less than equal, and the Ivashkov men were a lot friendlier than the woman that's for sure. Adrian interrupted our laughter with a sigh.

"I'll let you two talk while I get us drinks, the usual Rose."

"Yes please." Adrian kissed me on the cheek before walking away towards the bar. Nathan turned his body towards me before beginning to speak.

"Rose, we have something important to talk about."

"I can't really think of anything important that we needed to discuss. Does it have anything to do with what I'm wearing?"

"No it has nothing to do with what you're wearing; it has to do with you and Adrian. Mrs. Dragomir mentioned to my wife that you and my son were no longer together."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dragomir thought sharing something personal that's none of her business would be a good idea. But that's between me and Adrian, I'm not going to discuss that with you Nathan."

"I understand and respect that Rose. I do however think it's a bad idea on your part if things were to end."

"And why would that be?"

"It just would Rose."

I could see Adrian from the corner of my eye getting closer to us. "Is that a threat?"

"Not at all Rose." Nathan winked at me and walked away.

"Why did my Father leave? You two usually talk for a while at these things."

"He had things to do."

"What a loss on his part. Let's go this way."

Adrian directed me to a couple seat out in the patio area.

"How have you been?"

"I've been good a lot of school work. College seems a lot less stressful now compared to last year, but I still have a shit load of work piled up. No time really for a social life; luckily Lissa and I have a few classes together."

That's interesting all the chit chat she did that night and she failed to go over that detail with me "She didn't mention you two had classes together the last time we hung out."

"When did you two hang out?"

"A few weeks ago, I was working on homework with my partner and she happened to be at Zeklos too."

"Lissa hanging out at a pizza diner, that's hard to believe."

"Yep, we talked for a little while and but she was going to a party at Rhonda's house later that night."

"Well that makes sense why she was there. What subject were you working on with your partner?"

"Health, you know how Alberta is about projects and partners. Besides that school is going really good. At home not so great, it's been an emotional rollercoaster."

"Why haven't you called me Rose? What's going on at home?"

"I tried but your phone went straight voicemail."

Adrian looked away lifting his right hand to massage his neck, before looking back at me. "Oh yeah that's right you did call once; that night I was really busy studying for a class, I'm so sorry I didn't pick up."

"No worries Adrian, it already happened."

"What going on Rose?"

"Well on my way home from the beach that day I drove by my house like I always do, when I saw a For Sale sign outside the house, I called Abe and he said we talked about it later."

"What did he say?"

"That he's selling it so I can start a new beginning and some other shit Oksana came up with. It's been shit lately just waiting to hear the bad news. I wanted to stay at Tasha's but Abe won't let me. He's being a complete ass about everything."

Adrian got up and gestured for me to get up with him. He pulled me into his arms holding me there while I rested my head on his shoulder, trying to stop the tears from forming on my watery eyes. The air was chill and the sun was starting to set, music playing softly in the background. Adrian kissed my head and started to sway us back and forth to the music. He rested his head on mine and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry this is happening Rose. Just give me the word and I'll buy your house for you. I can do it in a way he will never find out; I will be an anonymous. I would do anything to make you happy Rose."

I lifted my head from Adrian's shoulder and looked at him for all the games Adrian plays he really is a good guy and he loves me. Looking into his eyes I felt my stomach swallow itself whole, I could never ask him to do that for me, it's just not right. I kissed Adrian's forehead and started to dance with him.

"Adrian I can't ask you to do that for me. I'll figure something else out; Christian and Dimitri are looking for ways around this. If you want to help, help me like that Adrian."

His body got stiff and he stopped us from dancing altogether. "I'm not asking this in a jealous manner, but who is Dimitri Rose?"

"Please Adrian don't blow this out of proportion. Dimitri is one of Christian's best friends and my partner in Alberta's class. We've actually become really good friends."

Adrian had this emotionless expression on his face; he took a deep breath before speaking. "Okay I believe you Rose, Is Dimitri the friend that was hanging out with you and Christian the last time we talked?"

"Yes, we're just friends Adrian nothing more."

"I believe you Rose wh-"

Just then Tatiana came full force towards us high pitched voice and all. She moved me out of the way and directed her full attention towards Adrian like I wasn't there. Typical, I really can't stand that lady if she wasn't Adrian's grandmother I would have punched a bitch a long time ago.

"Adrian sweetie, why haven't you worked the room yet? A lot of important people are here tonight. We can't let them slip away."

"I will in a bit Grandmother, I was talking to Rose first, we'll be in there in a bit."

"Rose is here? Where at? I thought you were through with her Adrian."

I came out from behind her standing next to Adrian holding his hand. "I'm right here Mrs. Ivashkov."

"Oh I thought you were one of the servers dear. Well Adrian once you're done talking to her, your mother and I want you to mingle, understood."

"Yes grandmother, I'll be right in."

"Night Rose, it's always a pleasure to see you."

"Like wise." With that she walked away leaving us alone once again to the conversation at hand.

"We should probably get inside and entertain the guest."

"That sounds so exciting."

"You should get use to this once you're a Ivashkov you'll have to throw parties like this all the time." Adrian rolled his eyes and smiled the signature smile at me before guiding us back into the dinner atmosphere.

The rest of the night went by so slow with fake smiles, backhanded complements from Tatiana and Daniella, a very awkward dance with the mayor. Afterwards I tried to get Adrian alone again so we could talk about us but his dad called him in to talk business and sent me home with a driver. Adrian sent me a text later saying he would call so we could meet up this weekend in between meeting. As the day went by I hadn't heard anything from Adrian. Then around six he finally decided to call me. I jumped on my bed to grab my phone.

"Hey Adrian, I was starting to worry you weren't going to call."

"Rose, you're not going to like this."

"What happened?" I could hear in his voice he wanted to avoid this phone call.

"I had to go back to school Rose, Lissa called me this afternoon to tell me one of our professors is giving a very important test on Monday and the group is getting together to study tonight and all day tomorrow."

"Seriously Adrian, you couldn't have passed by my house to talk about us for at least five minutes. Or remember that your professor was giving a test Monday. You said we could talk about us and figure things out"

"It's an emergency meeting Rose, school is very important to me, you know that."

I was ready to rip the metaphorical band aide off this relationship and salvage a friendship between us, but Arian wasn't to let things end. He was making up any excuse to get out of being alone with me. I'd have to use the element of surprise on Adrian when we to visit Christian next week and force this conversation to happen. Until then I'd just have to wait.

"Okay Adrian, good luck on your test."

"I'm come back home soon and we'll talk about us."

"Yep."

"Bye Rose."

"Bye." I hung up and buried my face into my bed. I was in great need of someone to talk to about last night. Everything that went down had left a bad taste in my mouth. And the fact that absolutely nothing was accomplished between us was driving me crazy.

* * *

><p>I laid there listening to my music for a few hours when I got a Text from Dimitri.<p>

_**Want to hang out? Meet you at the beach in fifteen? **_

Thank goodness for Dimitri, he always seems to save the day.

_**Sure, meet you in the parking lot **_

The night was warm with a light breeze; the taste of the ocean was floating through the air. We had been walking down the beach for a while bare foot catching up on everything that had happened since we last saw each other yesterday afternoon.

"Why didn't you just leave? I'm sure that would have been a whole lot better than sticking around listening to a bunch of people that are full of shit."

"I was suppose to talk to Adrian, but that never happened. Our whole relationship is complicated."

Dimitri sat down on the sand watching the current weave in and out of the sand. We sat there in silence for a while soaking up our surrounding.

"You know nothing is ever really that complicated that you can't figure it out Roza."

"I have to disagree with you on that Dimitri, this definitely is."

"What's about you and Adrian can't you figure out?

"Everything Dimitri."

"How do you really feel about him?"

"Like, like, like a friend! I love him but I don't love him the way I should love him. In the three years we've been dating I've always loved him like a friend. I thought maybe with time it would grow into something more but it hasn't. I realized that for sure last night when he mentioned me becoming an Ivashkov one day, that that's something I never want for myself."

"Then why stay with him Roza if you don't love him."

"I don't know Dimitri." I stretched out my feet running my toes through the sand.

"You do know the reason why, you just don't want to say it out loud."

"Dimitri this isn't helping."

"Just say it Roza, it's never as bad as you think it is."

"I needed him, sometimes I still need him and I feel so guilty for using him like that."

"Why do you feel guilty? Everyone needs someone."

"Because he loves me and I don't love him. Not the way he deserves."

"That's no reason to stay with someone; you should end things before it's too late."

"I know I need to, I just don't have it in me to break his heart."

"What happens if you meet someone you are attracted to and fall in love with that person? How are you going to carry a relationship with him when you're still with Adrian? This relationship is only hurting you."

"Dimitri that hasn't happened yet. And I'm sure by then me and Adrian won't be together anymore."

"How can you be so sure that hasn't happened yet? How can you be so sure you won't be with Adrian Roza?"

"I just am."

"You can never be too sure. I can tell in your eyes you know I'm right."

Dimitri's brought his face closer to mine and looked me straight in the eye. Looking into Dimitri's brown eyes I felt safe. I could trust Dimitri with anything. I hadn't felt this way in such a long time. I could and I wanted to tell him everything. Dimitri leaned in a little closer to me and kissed me. He completely threw me off guard, I wanted to pull away but my body wouldn't let me. The feeling inside me just took over and I kissed Dimitri back.

I kept kissing Dimitri till I realized what the fuck I was doing. I pulled away grasping for air. I got up and started walking away. I could hear Dimitri's trailing behind me but I just really needed to get away before I caused more damage. Dimitri finally caught up with me and pulled me to face him

"I'm so sorry Roza, I could tell you that I didn't mean to do that or I don't know what came over me but I'd be lying. I know that you feel like things between you and Adrian are complicated bu-"

"Dimitri that should never have happened; I'm with Adrian and you've got to respect that."

"Seriously, don't pull that shit on me Roza, you just got over saying that you don't love Adrian the way you should. And then when I kiss you, you kiss me back. I know you have feeling for me, don't deny it There's something about the just clicks when the two of us are together."

"You can't just go around kissing people Dimitri. It doesn't matter how you think I feel. I'm with Adrian. "

"Listen, I have to tell you something."

"Just be quiet Dimitri and let me process what just happened here."

I started to pace back in forth digging more into the ground with each step. I don't even know what to focus on first right now. I'd like to slap the shit out of Dimitri but I'd still feel guilty about what just happened. I know I kissed him back because I wanted to. I couldn't lie to him and tell him I didn't have feelings for him but I shouldn't have acted on those emotions. I don't know what to do. I have to tell Adrian what happened, I have to tell him now. I need to drive there now and tell him in person. I started to head to my car when Dimitri's words stopped me dead I my tracks.

"I love you Roza."


	9. Maybe

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, I'm glad everyone was happy with the ending (who doesn't love a piece of Dimitri). I just realzed last night i've been spelling Vladimir wrong this whole time Opps. This chapter was almost done so I decided to stay up late and finish it up. I hope you like it. Hopefully I get the next chapter up mid next week. Enjoy!**

"What!"

"I love you Roza and I know you feel the same way about me."

"We barely know each other Dimitri, I don't think love is the word you're looking for."

"I know what I feel, and I love you. I fell in love with you the first day I met you. And everyday it's just grown stronger. That night when you came to my house crying I knew for sure that what I felt was real. I wanted to do anything to help you and hurt the person who has caused you so much pain."

Dimitri walked a little more closer to me, just staring at the distance between us. I feel like a ton of bricks just slapped me in the face, here's this amazing guy saying he loves me. And there is no denying I'm attracted to him but I'm with Adrian. I don't want to hurt Dimitri, but this can't be happening.

"Dimitri, I can't do this, not right now. I'm sorry."

Dimitri came even closer lifting my chin up towards him. Our bodies almost touching, I could feel the warmth radiating off him. I wanted so much to closer to him. "I know you can't, and I understand it's not the right timing to tell you I love you, but I do. I couldn't keep it in any longer. It was killing me being with you and not being able to yell it out for the whole world to hear."

"I don't want to hurt anymore. I never meant to hurt you Dimitri."

"Roza, the only way you can hurt me is by not being honest with me and not being honest with yourself."

I stood there for a moment, till I removed Dimitri's hands from my face. I loved the feeling of his rough hands next to mine. The feeling of being so close to him was burning a whole deep inside me. And being completely honest with myself I had fallen for Dimitri, I'm not sure when it happened to be exact but it had. It was something so different than anything I had ever felt before. "No one has ever made me feel the way I do when I'm around you Dimitri. I never realized how I really felt till I kissed you. It felt natural, what I want and need but its not right Dimitri. It's not fair to Adrian to feel this way about someone else while we're still together."

"But don't you see, you don't have to be with him. If you're with him out of guilt because you need him then need me Roza, I can be here for you unconditionally. Haven't I shown you that I will be here no matter what?"

"I can't have this conversation with you Dimitri, at least not now, not till I have a very important conversation with Adrian."

"Then I'll drive you there right now if you want, I'll stay with Christian while you talk to him and then when that's over I'll be here for you, I'll be that shoulder to cry on no strings attached. When you're finally ready we can talk about us, even if that takes week, months or years. At least I know you feel the same way about me, I can wait."

All this guilt was eating me up inside, I wasn't being fair to Adrian or Dimitri. If I didn't at least tell him what just happened here tonight, I wouldn't be able to live with all this guilt. The idea of being alone, so close to Dimitri wasn't a great solution for the problem right now either. I missed being in his arms, I needed him to comfort me; but it would hurt him more than it would benefit me, I had to go alone. My head was spinning I just needed to fix this with a clear mind.

"I need to deal with this on my own" I started to walk to my car I could hear Dimitri's footsteps following me.

"Wait for me; it's late for you to be driving alone. Please let me drive you at least to Christians place and you can take my car from there to Adrian's."

"I don't trust myself with you Dimitri. I need to go alone before I c-"

"Can I at least follow you and make sure you're okay. I want you to be safe no matter who you decide to be with."

I nodded my head and got into my car. I just drove no music just complete silence; I had to be strong I was going to break someone I love heart tonight. I loved Adrian but not the way I loved Dimitri and that realization itself was hard to swallow. The hours passed as the night grew darker and darker. My phone went off a few times, Abe letting me know he wouldn't be home he had another business trip. My life is so complicated right now, who do I choose; do I choose to be happy or make someone that has been there for me happy. I decided I would know what the right answer was when I looked Adrian in the eyes.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later I arrived at Adrian's school, Dimitri honked from behind me before taking off most likely to Christians place. This was it the moment of truth. I got off the car looking around at all the buildings. I kept looking around at the signs but couldn't find the one I wanted. Fuck why didn't I pay attention the last time I was here. I saw some chick standing there and figured it was worth a shot to ask her.<p>

"Excuse me."

She looked me up and down and rolled her eyes. These people really were assholes, and this is where Adrian and Lissa want me to go next year.

"What do you want kid."

"Could you please direct me to the Vladimir wing?"

"Do you know someone that lives there?"

"Yeah my boyfriend lives in that wing; please it's really important that I see him tonight."

"Whatever, go straight pass the commons and make a left. There's a huge sign you can't miss it. Bye."

I hurried the way she told me, once I got into the Vladimir wing it was like I walked straight into a house party; I recognized some familiar faces from town. I'm sure all these kids did was party their parents money away. I recognized one face really well, Lissa's Cousin Camille Conta maybe she would know where Adrian's room was at.

"Camille"

"Rose Hathaway long time since I've seen you, how have you been?"

"Um good, I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"Sure."

"I was looking for Adrian's room."

"His room is down the hall, you can't miss it. He has a huge "I" on the fucken door. Why do you want to see him?"

"I really need to talk to him it's important."

"Rose you can do way better than little Adrian, the best thing you ever did was break up with that guy."

"What, I never broke up with him Camille, Adrian's my boyfriend still."

"Well then you should probably go talk to him asap Rose, because I'm pretty sure he doesn't know you two are still together. And you'll be a little surprised to see who else didn't get that memo too." Camille leaned her body on mine; I could smell the alcohol reeking off her body. She grabbed on to my body for a very awkward hug while I tried to wrap my mind around what she just said. "Here's a hug, my room is right here, if you need to talk afterwards. I always liked you so I don't mind skipping the party for you." With that she walked towards the tub of assorted liquor grab a bottle before yelling "Shot's Bitches!"

Camille was drunk there was no doubt about it; I made my way towards Adrian's room. I stood by the door for a few seconds. I needed to give myself a mental pep talk before everything went down. I'm going to tell him I kissed Dimitri first, I know Dimitri wouldn't tell Adrian anything but I had to. I felt so guilty about it, I basically cheated on Adrian and he deserved to know. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of the door knob knowing that absolutely nothing was going to be the same after tonight.

"Adrian, I need to talk to you."

I walked into the room and clicked on the light.

"Rose!"

"Rose what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Lissa. But I can see why you're here."

And that's when Camille's words made perfect sense. Everything was starting to make sense, yet I couldn't understand what was going on. My best friend and my boyfriend were in bed together, naked, hooking up.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how you study for a test, unless I've been studying wrong all these year."

Adrian got up scrambling to find some article of clothing "Rose, I can explain everything."

"You two make me sick. You're suppose to be my best friend Lissa, what the hell! I know you're a slut but really my boyfriend of all people! There's not any other guy here for you to sleep with." Lissa just looked at me slipping her flats back on. "Answer me!"

She looked up at me with a grin, pulling some hair from her face. "Do you really want me to answer that Rose? Really, because let's be honest with ourselves you're just some girl Adrian's going out with for charity. Look at yourself did you really think you could someday be Ivashkov? Because that's not in the cards for you."

Adrian walked towards his desk shaking his head. "Lissa stop, this is between me and Rose, you need to go. You've done a lot of damage already."

"I've done the damage Adrian, please don't act like a victim here. I say jump and you jump. Just be honest with her. Isn't that what you've been saying lately? that we should be honest with Rose."

I felt sick to my stomach, this was just too much to process. I wanted to scream and swing at them but I couldn't move. I was speechless this was really happening. Lissa walked up to me so we were face to face.

"Did the cat get your tongue Rose, was it something I said that caused you to be speechless."

Adrian was behind Lissa pulling her away from me. "Just leave her alone Lissa, you're making things worse. Just Go!"

"No! I'm not leaving, if anyone is leaving she is!"

I looked at both of them before speaking "How long has this been going on Adrian?"

"Rose, how long? Is it really important in the long stream of things? We can get through this Rose if you just hear me out."

"How long Adrian, I want to know."

Lissa looked at Adrian and me with a smile on her face "Just answer her Adrian, or I can, you know what I will."

"No Lissa! Look Rose this isn't the first time we've slept together. You have to understand th-"

I slapped Adrian in the face before pushing him away. "I don't have to understand anything you two have to say, you've been cheating on me with my best friend. I'm done with this and I'm done with you two. You're perfect for each other." I made my way to the door trying to figure why I hadn't seen this sooner. Lissa called out behind me laughing.

"Oh Rose before you leave, four years."

I turned around to look at the shell of the person I use to call my best friends. Four years? "What are you talking about?"

Adrian threw a chair at the wall before screaming "Lissa! Rose just go I will find you and we talk later about this. We can fix this."

"Shut up Adrian, man up and face the music. You're so not being attractive right now. As for you Rose, think about don't be stupid. I've been sleeping with him since before you two got together. And once he decided he actually liked you, I just kept sleeping with him."

I walked straight up to Lissa and punched her in the face. I can't believe I was ever friends with her. She landed on the bed rubbing her face, screaming obscenities at me.

"Just a heads up for next time Lissa, friends don't do that to each other. Got it!"

"You weren't so somebody had too Rose. You're pathetic the only reason I told Adrian to go out with you in the first place was because I felt bad for you."

Adrian stood in front of Lissa looking at me. "Rose that's not why I went out with you, I liked you, I feel in love with you Rose. I just needed more out of this relationship Rose."

"You two are full of shit, I came here feeling so guilty because I kissed someone and you've been sleeping with my friend this whole time. Adrian if you really loved me you would have respected our relationship. And as for you Lissa just shut up for once, I can't believe I was ever friends with you."

"No I'm not going to shut up; I'm going to get the truth finally off my chest. And the truth is Rose I would have dropped you a long time ago just like I did with Christian if your mom hadn't died."

"Wow Lissa, thanks for that, I really need that piece of information. But guess what you don't have to feel bad for me anymore, because I don't need you two." I opened up the door and started to walk out I turned around to face them. "Now you two can sit here and laugh about how much of a fool I've been for the last three years. Thank you for this, it was very enlightening. Oh and Adrian just in case I haven't been clear, we're so done."

Adrian moved towards the door "Rose, you can't break up with me. I'm Adrian Ivashkov nobody breaks up with me. Do you understand?"

"I don't care who you are. I never want to see you or her ever again."

"Just let her go Adrian"

"Shut up Lissa! If you end this Rose, you'll regret it."

"Keep your threats to yourself Adrian, I'm not you stupid toy anymore."

With that I walked out of that horrible room. I needed to run away somewhere; I walked down the hall and grabbed a bottle of liquor out of the bucket. I knew exactly where to go and who to be with. Christian's school was only a half hour away.


	10. The Monster

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I got the feeling everyone thought Adrian & Lissa's friendship was fishy. Let me know what you think about it this chapter.**

I slowly walked into Christian's dorm bottle in hand. I knocked a few times but there was no answer, I looked around the empty hallway, there must be a party going on somewhere. I decided to grab the key from behind the whiteboard. These guys really need to think of better places to hide the spare key. I finally got the door unlocked and walked into the room it was pitch black; I opened the bottle first and took a drink before making my way to the light switch. Once the room was lit up I decided to explore Christian's side of the room, where I found a note.

**Hey Rose, Dimitri said you might want to be alone for a bit when you get back from talking to Senor Douche Bag. So Dimitri, Aaron and me decided to go check out this party a couple halls down. Call if you need us, we'll be back soon. BTW Hathaway thanks for breaking into my room, I'm sure my mother would be pleased.**

**Christian**

I looked at the bottle and shrugged my shoulders, oh well the boys had taken off, that just meant more alcohol for me. I sat down on Christian's bed letting everything finally soak in. I was so stupid, how could I never have realized what was going on right in front of me. Our whole relationship was a joke; he had been sleeping with my friend the whole time, my best friend. Now finally taking the time to think about it, Lissa had always been trying to break us up. If I hung out with the guys she would accidentally let it slip out, anytime I said someone was hot right away Adrian would know. She's had been sabotaging this fucken relationship from the very beginning. I took another drink from the bottle and laid down on Christian's bed. My body wanted and needed to cry so badly but I couldn't let it, those two didn't deserve my tears. I trusted them and they played me like a fucken fool. I sat up and opened the bottle for another drink. My body caved in and the tears started rolling down my face, instead of wiping them away embraced them and just took another drink. I decided to turn on the radio the room was too quiet; the music washed away the silence complementing all the emotions inside me.

"All the guilt I once felt for you Adrian disappeared today in that room and now it's been replaced with anger and disgust. I wish I never met you."

I took another long drink and wiped the tears from my face. I got up and started walking around the room; this room was so damn clean for two college guys. I picked up some books from Aarons side of the room and tossed them at the door one by one. I took another drink; the alcohol was slowly taking effect in my body. I just wanted to forget about what happened tonight.

"I wish Dimitri was here. I was so hung up on my guilt for Adrian that I spoiled the moment he told me he loved me. The only good thing to come out of tonight, He loved me." I took another drink and closed my eyes remembering that moment.

Someone started to clap. I opened my eyes and shot up from the bed. It was Adrian standing in the door way. "Well I'm glad something good came out of tonight for you at least."

"Get out Adrian! I was pretty clear when I said I never wanted to see you."

He shot me a smile walking more into the room. "And I was pretty clear that if you ended things you were going to regret it."

"Don't threaten me Adrian you have no right. Not after what the two of you have done, you're lucky I didn't kick your ass."

Adrian shut the door locking it behind him.

"Why did you lock the door Adrian?" I got up and started walking closer to Aaron's side of the room as Adrian started moving closer towards me.

"You know I never really understood how you never figured it out. Especially lately, with Lissa starting school here we've become rather sloppy hiding it. But still you just never put two and two together. I really like that naïve quality in you."

"I made the mistake of trusting you two; I had no reason to ever think something like that was going on. But that wasn't my biggest mistake."

"Oh really Rose!" Adrian rolled his eyes picking up one of the books I had tossed from the floor. I had this overwhelming feeling that something bad was going to happen, and I didn't want to be alone with him at all. Adrian looked up at me with a smile on his face. "So what was your biggest mistake Rose?"

"Not breaking up with you a long time ago."Adrian tossed the book at me before moving closer towards Christian's desk and grabbing another book. I lifted the bottle up ready to swing if I needed to.

"You were never going to break up with me. You needed me too much; I offered you everything and anything you could ever want. If you hadn't found out what you did tonight, you'd be here next year with me. Then a few years later we'd be married and you'd be sitting at home wiggling you toes waiting for me to get home. That's our future Rose, the sooner you accept that the better off you are."

"That's never going to be my future Adrian. That relationship was bound to end eventually, don't you understand that. You used me like I was some kind of toy all the time, you were mean and rude to me most of the time, and the few times you actually were nice it was just for show or to keep me here for a while longer. You don't love me; you just love the idea of playing me like a fool, having me as your girlfriend while you're messing around behind my back."

"You know Rose, I like you a lot better when you keep your damn mouth shut. It really brings out your beauty." Adrian tossed the book he had in his hand at my right leg. I could feel the instant pain and burning sensation running throughout my leg. "Now I'm going to give you one more chance, we can work through this and become stronger or w-"

"Or you're going to beat me! I really don't know you Adrian; I thought you were so much better than this, but tonight your true colors have shined. I'm glad we're over, now I can really get a fresh start."

Adrian grabbed another book from Christian's desk and threw it at my other leg. Both of my legs had so much pain running through them I could hardly move as he came closer to me. "I love you Rose can't you see that, I wouldn't have stayed with you and put up with you if I didn't."

"Adrian please just leave me alone. Nothing you can say will change my mind." I had tears rolling down my eyes trying to get away from him. If I could only dodge him and get enough strength to get out the door I would be safe. "Please just go, please."

He closed the space between us and grabbed the bottle out of my hand tossing it at the door. Watching the glass shattering everywhere I couldn't help but start crying, I felt sick to my stomach and I was so scared Adrian was going to do something worse. He lifted his hand to my face and wiped my tears away.

"Don't cry Rose." He pulled me in for a hug, squeezing me tighter the more I tried to fight out of it. I could smell the alcohol in his breath, he had more to drink than I had. Adrian grabbed both of my shoulders and started shaking me while laughing. I tried fighting back but the alcohol I had consumed was starting to take full effect in my system. "Am I scaring you babe that was never my intention. All I want is to hear you say you love me, I'm not asking for much."

"I don't love you Adrian." He let go of my body slapping me so hard I fell onto Aaron's bed.

"Is that why you're going around kissing other guys? Because you don't love me anymore?" I started to get up from Aarons bed but Adrian slapped me again harder than the first time. "Well is it Rose!" He started to walk closer to the door again, I finally was able to get off the bed and I started searching the room for something within my grasp to hit him with. "I will not be made a fool of." He picked up the first book and tossed it my way "IS!" then he grabbed another and tossed it again just a few inches away from me. "THAT" I couldn't stop my body from shaking so much, I spotted Aaron's guitar in the closet through the tears running down my face. I started making my way towards it when Adrian picked up the chair and threw it at me "CLEAR ROSE!" I closed my eyes waiting for the impact.

I opened my eyes to see the chair scattered on the floor just hairs away from me. Adrian's going to kill me! Adrian's going to kill me! The only way out of this was my phone I had to call the guys; I must have tossed it somewhere when I walked in. I tried thinking, on the desk, the desk Adrian is standing next to. I had to call the guys for help and I had to think fast.

"Okay Adrian." I started walking towards him. My body ached so badly and I just wanted this to end before something worse could happen.

"Okay what?"

I kept getting closer to him till I closed the gap between us and opened my arms for a hug. Adrian grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"Let's work through this, I'll give us another shot." I dug my head more into Adrian's shoulder while grabbing my phone I hit two and send, holding the phone tight in my hand. "I was wrong to judge you so quickly."

Adrian moved my head from his shoulder and released us from the hug. "See Rose that's the attitude I want you to have. Things will be different this time, you'll see. You're doing the right thing."

I looked Adrian straight in the eye before punching him with everything I had in his face. "I was quick to judging you as a cheating jerk; I was so off base you're actually a fucken monster." I tried pushing him again and making my way as fast as I could out of the room. I got to the door and turned the knob but it was locked, shit I was running out of time. Adrian came behind me and pulled me from the door. Grabbing my left arm and dragging me to the middle of the room.

"Wrong move little Hathaway! You know what I hated the most about you as a girlfriend all your rules." He twisted my arm a little more and I started to scream. "Don't call Abe my dad! Please get along with Christian he's like my brother! No I'm not going to sleep you yet, I'm not ready! I can't go out with you I have school! Blah! Blah! Blah!" Adrian tossed me on Christian's bed. "You know what Rose; we're going to break one of those rules tonight. Are you excited? Can you guess which one?"

I tried getting off the bed shaking my head. "No Adrian! Please No!" But he just pushed me back on the bed.

"It'll teach you not to mess with Adrian Ivashkov ever again" He threw himself on me, I tried to get out of underneath him but he was too strong. The alcohol I had consumed earlier was running through my body making every move feel like I was in quick sand. I could feel Adrian ripping my clothes, I started to scream at Adrian to stop but nothing would come out, I was frozen. He kept taking turns between punching and slapping my body. I could feel the blood trickling down my skin; I needed to get out of here, this wasn't happening.

I closed my eyes as tight as I could and drifted off into another familiar nightmare.

"You can go back into your moms room Rose, I'm finished."

"Why did she want to see you Christian?" Christian's eyes were so puffy and red; it was like looking into a mirror. Our moms had been friends since their junior year of high school. We've grown up together like brother and sister and I knew this was killing him just as much as it was killing me. We know everything about each other and right now he was keeping a secret from me. "Christian just tell me what you were talking about. You know once my mom is out of here she's going to tell me. You'll save her time we could be doing something else. You know how precious time is for us."

"Rose it's not important right now. Just let it go please."

"Christian Ozera tell me now!" I pushed him against the wall and grabbed him tears falling down both of our faces. "Please Christian."

"Fine, I promised your mom I would protect you and take care of you when she's gone Rose." I let go of Christian and started walking towards my mom's room. "Rose, Janine is one of the strongest woman I know. But she just wants to have some peace of minds, just in case Rose. She actually look better than I've seen her in months."

"I need to see my mom alone Christi-"

I got to the door of my mom's room and was pushed aside by a nurse, there were two doctors already there and a couple of other nurses. I stood there frozen surrounded by all the commotions, watching them try to bring my mom back to life. Christian pulled me aside tears running down my face. This couldn't be the end, I needed more time. They continued to press on her chest more and more with the machines, but nothing happened. My mom was still lying there alone and dead. I grabbed onto Christian's jacket burying my head sobbing. She was really gone and I would never be able to say goodbye.

"Roza! Roza! Roza! Can you hear me Roza?"

I recognized that voice. How could he be here? I tried running away from the voice scared, he would take me away from my mom too, but my body was being shaken back into reality. My eyes opened to see another nightmare laid out before me. Christian had Adrian on the floor. Aaron was trying to stop him from killing Adrian. I looked up at Dimitri's face, he was helping me up. His voice was so full of anger; his every word trembling with rage.

"Get her out of here Aaron, I'll get Christian. Take her to Lissa's room and tell her we'll explain everything once we get there. Hurry she's bleeding a lot."

Bleeding a lot? The pain hit me like a sack of bricks again. My face hurt so bad, I tried touching it. But Aaron grabbed my hand from my face.

"Please Don't touch your face you'll only make it worse." He let go of my hand and ran his hand threw my hair. Aaron attention was divided between me and the fight that was going on. He looked at my face and winced before speaking. "I'm so sorry Rose; I'm going to sit you down right here. Is that okay Rose?" I just nodded my head. "I really need to help Dimitri out or Christian going to end up in jail for killing that piece of shit." I just nodded my head again, my body still in shock from everything that happening. Aaron gently put me down on the chair next to his bed and ran to the guy's side. Everything that just happened flooded my mind and I panicked looking down at myself. I started to cry a lot more, the tears stinging my face with every drop. I could hear Christian and Adrian yelling at each other. I directed my attention towards the guys.

Christian had Adrian on the floor kicking him harder with each hit. It looked like he calmed down for just a minute, letting Adrian stumble up for the floor only to throw himself at Adrian mid swing again. Dimitri and Aaron were finally able to pull Christian off Adrian. He got up off the floor his face full of blood. He tried to get out of the room but Dimitri grabbed him by his shirt slamming his body against the door. "This isn't over Adrian; you're going to pay dearly for hurting her." Dimitri let go of Adrian still standing face to face with him. "Now get out before I tell Aaron to let Christian go again."

Moving his body away from Dimitri's and opening the door wider Adrian stood there looking straight at me. His faced changing from pain to his signature grin; keeping his eyes looking straight at me, he looked so evil. Chills ran down my spine followed by a wave of nausea. The tears started running down my face, how could this have happened?

"This isn't over!"

Dimitri got closer to Adrian's face. "I SAID GET OUT NOW YOU FUCKEN ASSHOLE. GET OUT!"

Adrian smiled at Dimitri, turned around and walked away whistling. By then a lot of people had gathered to see the commotion, Dimitri closed the door and turned our way. Christian was still in Aarons hold.

"Let me go Aaron!"

"Only if you promise to calm down Christian. You can't go after him man." Christian nodded in agreement and Aaron let him go. As soon as he did he ran to my side.

"Are you okay Rose? Are you in a lot of pain? We stopped him from hurting you. How bad had he hurt you before? Rose answer me please."

I threw my arms around Christian and started sobbing into the crease of his neck. I didn't know how to answer him; I didn't want to answer him. All I wanted to do was cry and forget this nightmare ever happened. I squeezed his body tighter while he carried me to Aaron's bed. He tried to let go of me but I didn't want him to. "I'm going to go get Lissa right now. She can go with us to the hospital. I'll be right back. Look Dimitri will come and sit with you; he'll protect you Rose I promise." Dimitri came and sat right next to me. I just shook my head trying to make my brain and vocal cords sync together.

"No Christian." It barely came out as a whisper I had to try harder "No Christian!" I didn't want to cry anymore, my face felt like a piece of raw meat. But the tears still escaped my eyes.

"It's okay Rose. I'll have Aaron go and get Lissa and then we can go get you help."

"No Christian, no!"

"Roza, Christian and I will be here to keep you safe. You don't have to worry."

I just shook my head they weren't getting it, how could they get it if they didn't know. "No, I don't want Lissa to come with us Christian."

"Why not, she's your best friend Rose, she'll be worried about you once all those idiots outside start to talk around town."

"I never want to see Lissa or Adrian again. I caught them together when I went to Adrian's room. She's not my friend Christian. She's not my friend. She's just as bad as him."

I buried my face in his chest again. Christian pulled me away from him and looked me straight in the eye. Christian's crystal blue eyes were filled with some much fire and anger. He kissed my forehead pulling me in for another hug.

"It's okay Rose, we'll go to the hospital and then I'll make everything better again. I promise you. They won't get away with hurting you. I won't let that happen."


	11. Wish This Night Would Just End

**Thank you for reading and reviewing I really do appreciate it; I love reading your feedback on the story so far. **

We made our way down the hallway; the cold night hit us full force once we were finally outside, Dimitri took off his hoodie and gave it to me. I had dumped my top and grabbed one of Christians in the process before leaving the dorm. Christian had decided to take my car since it was the closes to his building. He stopped all of us dead in our track when he saw who was parked next to me. Our ex best friend with Adrian in the passenger seat. Christian continued to walk closer to the car but it was Dimitri that beat him to Lissa car hitting the hood with his fist.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to leave?"

Lissa opened the door running to where Dimitri was at. "Get off my car you animal!" Dimitri wasn't the animal in this scenario; the real animal was sitting in her passenger seat. "Would you like me to add another charge to the list?"

"What?"

Aaron grabbed Dimitri's arm and pulled him towards us, He opened his mouth to address Lissa, between the four of us he was probably the most stable and not emotional involved in what happened at the moment to do so. "You need to leave, you and your little boy toy have done enough damage tonight."

"I'm not leaving till I speak to Rose."

"That's not happening; now go we need to get her some medical help."

"Rose, we need to speak."

Christian moved his body in front of me blocking Lissa's views. Aaron moved closer to us putting his hand on Christians shoulder.

"Well since there's a wall of boys between us Rose, I'll speak to you publically. Don't press any charges against Adrian. Because if you do Adrian will press charges against the four of you, He said especially against Christian and I'll be press charges against your little boyfriend Dimitri.

Dimitri walked over to Lissa's car and slammed his fist against her passenger seat window cracking the glass. Dimitri was screaming "That doesn't matter; He's not getting away with it."

"Don't be so dramatic! Anyway Rose you can do whatever you want just thought we'd give you a heads up." Lissa started to walk towards her car. She was full of it, if she thought I wouldn't do anything against Adrian. Nothing she could say would stop me. "Oh Rose by the way, Adrian said not to forget to mention Zmey." Anything except that.

Christian and I both looked at each other; I knew what needed to be done now. I heard Lissa drive away and Dimitri tapping his foot in the background. "I'm not going to the hospital."

Aaron looked at me like I was crazy. "You need to, you need to be cleaned up and see if you have anything broken or fractured."

"You're going Roza no arguing about it, get into the car it's too cold outside for you."

I looked at Christian; he was pretty bad off too, I grabbed onto his shoulder and smiled. "I guess our dream about becoming street fighters is out of the question now."

"Not now Rose, if you don't want to go to the hospital because of what Lissa said, fine but I'm calling my mom and telling her everything, she'll patch us up."

"Okay." We got into my car heading back home.

* * *

><p>We had been on the road for a while now; nobody really had bothered to say a word. Except for Christian when he called Tasha to let her know what happened and that we were on our way. Aaron decided to stay behind because of class in the morning, which caused an uncomfortable silence between us. Dimitri turned down the music a bit and broke the silence.<p>

"After your mom helps Rose, we should head back to press charges on Adrian. We really don't want to waste any time."

"I'm not doing anything Dimitri."

"What are you talking about, yes you are, he can't get away with this."

Christian pulled over to the side of the road putting the car in park; we looked at each other through the rear view mirror. I knew he would understand. "Rose, you have to."

"Christian, you know how crooked they are, this isn't going to end well for any of us. I know you understand."

He grabbed the steering wheel shaking it while letting out a stream of grunts. "Seriously Rose."

"Christian I'm not going to put you guys at risk."

"I don't care what happens to me and Dimitri doesn't either. Right?"

"That's right!"

"What about Aaron, he was there too. We both know Adrian has the best, they can make this look like I tripped on my own and hurt myself and you guys beat the crap out of him for fun. You know I'm right."

"Fine."

Dimitri muttered a string of Russian words. "I don't understand you too."

Christian pulled back into the road heading home. "Just drop it Dimka!"

* * *

><p>When we finally got to Tasha's house she was waiting for us outside. Tasha directed both me and Christian to the main bathroom to get patched up. I had a lot of open cuts on my face mainly. Tasha gave me a couple of pain killers when she was done letting me know the bruise would be more noticeable in the morning. I decided to jump in the shower before changing into some of Christian's clothes.<p>

Once I got into the restroom I turned on the hot water letting the steam fill the room. I started to take off Dimitri's sweater and the rest of my clothes that had blood on them. I stepped into the tub, letting the warm water hit my body allowing it to relax. I closed my eyes feeling the small stings on my face happening every time drops of water hit it. The night's events flooded my mind; my walk with Dimitri at the beach, Dimitri telling me he loved me, feeling guilty about the kiss, walking in on Adrian and Lissa, Adrian beating the crap out of me, the guys coming in and saving the day. That moment Aaron sat me down on the couch and I tried to check myself out, my top was completely ripped open; my bra straps ripped hanging on the sides of my shoulder and blood everywhere. If the guys hadn't got there when they did things would have been far worse. I opened my eyes shaking the memories out of my mind. I couldn't do anything against them; I knew what would happen to well if I did. I stayed under the water for a while longer till it slowly grew cold. Stepping out of the tub I wrapped a towel around myself and cleaned the mirror to get a better look at the damage. I needed to stock up on foundation and actually put makeup on till everything was back to normal. I'm definitely going to stay home this coming week from school. Luckily Abe would be gone most of the week so I could get away with it. I stood there looking at myself in the mirror, this all really happened. I finally was able to look away from the mirror and change into Christians clothes. Making my way towards the living room, where I walked straight into Christian and Tasha arguing about what happened tonight.

"Christian, Dimka!"

Tasha had her hand crossed standing next to Dimitri, while Christian was sitting by the fireplace poking each log deeper into the fire. Her voice was raised a couple octaves higher than usual when she spoke to Christian again.

"How can you be so sure Christian? You really don't know how long Rose was in shock, anything could have happened in that time."

"No mom, it wasn't long after we got her phone call that Dimitri broke down the door."

"You still can't be sure."

I cleared my throat letting the three of them know I was standing right there too. Tasha walked over to me and hugged me. All I wanted right now was my mom to hold me but that wasn't possible, Tasha was the next best thing. She guided me to the loveseat next to Christian.

"He didn't Tasha, I'm positive. I just got a little banged up." I let out a dry laugh and everyone just stared at me. I could see the pain in Dimitri's eyes I gave him a soft smile, this is not how we thought this night was going to end. It seemed more like days than hours ago that we were walking on the beach. Tasha wrapped a small blanket around me, passing me a cup of tea she had made. The room was uncomfortably quiet; the only thing you could hear was the crackling of fire.

Christian looked at his mom and back at me before speaking. "Mom, Adrian might have beaten the crap out of her but we came just in time before he could do something worse."

Tasha looked at me very closely before speaking "Rose you need to press charges. What he did to you shouldn't go unpunished."

"I'm not going to Tasha, its final."

"Christian! Dimka! Talk some sense into her."

"I already tried Tasha, but Roza won't listen."

"And you Christian?"

"I stand by whatever Rose decided mom. She knows how I feel about it."

Tasha and Dimitri started mumbling to each other in their native tongue, she got up and Dimitri followed her to the kitchen. Christian moved from the fire to come and sit with me. We sat there leaning on each other, after tonight I knew I could count on three people. Tasha always there to protect me like I'm here own, Dimitri who told me he loved me and hours later was breaking down doors to protect me. And then there was Christian my best friend, my protector, my brother. I could feel the anger flowing through his blood as he sat next to me. I know exactly what would have happened if the guys hadn't come when they did. We sat there a little longer quiet till Tasha and Dimitri walked back into the room.

"All I am going to say is, I don't agree with your decision but I will stand by whatever you want no matter what. I love you so much Rose."

I smiled at Tasha as the room grew quiet again. It was 3am and I was so tired, my body still in pain after taking the medication Tasha had given me. I just wanted to go home and put this night behind me. I picked my cup from my lap before taking a sip. Everyone looked so tired but no one wanted to call it a night.

"I think it's time to call it a night."

Tasha got up making her way to me. "You can sleep with me tonight if you want, or you can sleep in your room, whatever you like sweetie."

"I hope you don't mind Tasha but I really just want to be in my bed tonight."

"I don't mind Rose; you're just a room away in case you change your mind."

"Actually I was thinking more my bed at my house. I can change into some of my clothes."

Tasha was running her hands threw my hair loosely braiding it. "You said Abe's not home Rose, I'd rather you not be at your home alone."

Christian turned his body next to mine. "You're crazy if you think I'm leaving you alone. I don't care what you say Rose on this subject."

"I agree with Christian Roza, will just sit around your room so you can get some sleep."

"You've done enough for me for one night guys. Just stay here and we'll meet up tomorrow."

"Nope Rose, you have two options you can stay here with us or we can stay over at your place with you, you decide."

* * *

><p>Dimitri drove up to my house, the three of us sitting in my car silently for a while marinating the events from this evening. My very large sigh was the go to sign we all needed to get some sleep. Once we were all inside I brought down some blankets for the guys along with pillows. We said our goodnights and I headed upstairs to sleep. I changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed, leaving my door open just in case. A couple hours had passed and I was still wide awake tossing and turning, I tried sleeping but I couldn't. I heard the soft patter of footsteps growing closer to my room; I turned around to see who it was.<p>

He peeked into the room quietly before turning around to leave.

"I'm still awake, if you want to join me."

Dimitri walked to the foot of my bed and sat down. I patted to spot next to me; he looked at me then the spot before deciding to recline on the head board lying near me.

"How are you feeling." His accent was a little thicker so early in the morning and surprisingly soothing. I moved my body closer resting my head on his chest. Dimitri started to run his fingers along my hair.

"I feel the same."

"Are you in pain? I can go get you something for it?"

"No I'm okay; I took some pills awhile ago. I'm just really tired and can't sleep."

Dimitri started to shift his body. "I can leave so you can get some rest."

"No I feel safer with you here, please stay." I moved away from him turning my body towards the door. With Dimitri here I was finally able to close my eyes effortlessly, the sleep finally taking over me.

"Roza"

"Hmm"

"I don't agree with what you decided to do but I know if Christian agreed to it there must be a good reason."

"Uh huh." I was trying to stay awake for Dimitri but the sleep was quickly taking over my body.

"I can't help but feel that whatever Zmey is, that's why you won't. I could see it in all of your faces. It means something and I'm going to find out what." Dimitri lifted the blanket closer to my shoulder before humming a song I didn't recognize.

"Dimitri."

"Yes."

My body was starting to relax; finally sleep had come, but before I gave in to it I need to finish.

"It's not what Zmey is, but who…he's my brother."

And with that I finally gave into sleep, hoping to put this night behind me and never return to it.


	12. Zmey

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think about this chapter (I had a lot of rewrites). I hope it answers some of your questions. Enjoy.**

I opened my eyes, my room still dark much thanks to my black curtains and purple walls, I looked at the clock next to my bed 12:17. It really didn't feel like I had slept seven hours. I closed my eyes again and turned my body, pain spreading throughout it. I moved my hand to grab the other pillow when I hit something or someone; I opened my eyes to see a very sound asleep Dimitri, yep definitely someone.. I moved painfully closer to him, gently sliding my hand around his chest. I watched his chest slowly go up and down as he slept. Dimitri started to move his body getting comfortable again, putting his arm around my waist and opened up his eyes looking down at me. Dimitri moved and gave me a kiss on my forehead, I smiled before snuggling myself against his body. I could get use to this, the worst was behind us right?

Just as I was about to close my eyes thinking maybe I could fall back to sleep, I heard someone clear their throat at the door. I gently turned around to see Christian standing in the door way.

"Should I give you two a minute?"

Dimitri took his arm off my shoulders shifting his body to a sitting pose. "No we're just waking up."

"What's up."

Christian walked into the room throwing himself on my bed. "Well Hathaway I thought we could spend the day together, the three of us of course getting you the supplies you need before Abe get's back."

"Abe won't be back till the end of the week, I have plenty of time to get everything straight. Plus you two have school today you shouldn't miss it."

Christian laid down next to me turning over on his side to face us. "The school day is practically over Rose, Let's just enjoy what's left of today peacefully."

Dimitri got out of bed making his way towards the door. "That's a really good idea Christian, how about I make some breakfast first."

"No need to Dimka, it's already been taken care of. Christian looked at me and smiled. "Pancakes anyone."

* * *

><p>Mr. Nagy was giving a lecture for the last day of school before winter break. I looked around the room everyone looked like they were falling asleep, well everyone except one person. Dimitri was staring straight ahead listening to every word out of Mr. Nagy 's been a few months since the whole Adrian Lissa incident and a lot has happened. I took two weeks to stay home from school and recover from the physical injuries Adrian had caused. Natalie and Mia really weren't talking to me much, because of Rhonda. Rhonda has spread several stories about me that circulated the school rumor mill, which I'm pretty sure Lissa feed out. The most popular story out there was that I was pregnant of Adrian's baby; Adrian found out he wasn't the father but that Jesse was, so I tried to, in better words off myself. It was crazy how much people actually believed that one. Luckily it's died down since for obvious reasons I'm not walking around with pregnancy belly nor had a child. I really hadn't realized how many alias Adrian and Lissa had at this school. And apparently due to that the girls do not approve of me anymore, so if I want to hang out with Eddie and Mason it has to be in secret. It really isn't as bad as I'm making it out to be though, only because I've been hanging out a lot with Dimitri lately; he's kind of my only friend around here. We really hadn't seen much of Christian, school had taken over his life, but he still called almost every day to check up on me. That left a lot of alone time for Dimitri and me, which we filled with swimming together every morning and night and hanging out after and during school. Abe sold my house, as promised, a little over a month ago. Oksana said I'd get the money for school when I turn eighteen; that was her way of being comforting which didn't work one bit. Since then I spend most nights at Dimitri's house for dinner then homework, it's better than being home. I talked to Tasha and she said I could move in with her the very day I turn eighteen. I had a little over a month left to go and I couldn't wait one bit. After everything that has gone on at least there was a silver lining to look forward too.

The Bell finally rang ending our lecture; Dimitri made his way in my direction. We walked out of Mr. Nagy history class brushing shoulders. Dimitri's next class was next to mine so we now made it our routine to walk together.

"Hey I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going with me this afternoon to pick out a tree for the house."

"Yeah that sounds good."

"There's this really good restaurant on the way back, we can stop and eat if you like."

I lightly elbowed his stomach as we walk to class, teasing him. "Dimitri Belikov is picking a tree your way of asking me out on a date."

Dimitri started to laugh, jokingly putting his hands up. "You caught me."

"Tis, tis you need to be a little more creative. I'll still give you an A for effort."

"An A, Miss Hathaway you shouldn't have."

I winked at Dimitri nudging his arm. "I'm grading you on a curb Belikov."

We arrived in front of Dimitri's class a few minutes later. "We'll meet at my house after school."

"Okay see you then, have fun with Tanner."

"I always do."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>We had about an hour and a half drive from Dimitri's house to the place the Belikov family got their tree from every year. When we finally got there we looked at rows of trees Dimitri had a specific way he wanted the tree to look, unfortunately for us all the trees looked alike. A couple hours into our search Dimitri started to act a little weird again. Within the last few months since the whole AdrianLissa fiasco I could tell something had been bothering him and he just wouldn't say anything or brush it off if I asked what's wrong. I decided why not try my luck again.

"What's got you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Just thinking about something."

"About what? Come on Dimitri just tell me. You know I can keep a secret."

Dimitri touched some leaves on a tree nearby before speaking. "I know we've avoided talking about that night but I really want to talk about something you said."

"I've put that all behind me and I'm trying to enjoy the present."

Dimitri gave me a weak smile and continued to look through the trees. I could tell it was still bothering him, he was contemplating saying something and I really hate to see him like that. I walked a little closer to him grabbing his hand. Dimitri looked down at me, a questioning look o his face and smiled again, I could tell he wasn't sure how I would react to whatever he was about to say. He looked back up facing straight ahead taking a deep breath.

"It's not about us Roza, if that's what you're thinking. I told you I'd wait till you were ready and I stand by that. But that night you said something that left me a little confused."

"I'm not sure what I could have said to confuse you Dimitri, maybe you just misunderstood."

"No I'm sure I didn't misunderstand anything. When we were lying in bed, you mentioned something before you fell asleep." He paused again. "You said Zmey was your brother; but later when I asked Christian he wouldn't tell me anything about him. Why is that?"

I let go of Dimitri's hand still walking close by; I rarely talked about Zmey with anyone and I really didn't want to start now. I had been dreading that piece of information I had given Dimitri; and had continued to remind myself I could trust Dimitri with anything. Maybe if he knew about Zmey he would understand something's a little better.

"I understand if you're mad I asked Christian instead of you first. I just didn't feel the timing was right then. I just really wanted to understand things better."

"I'm not mad at you Dimitri, let's find somewhere we can sit at first and I'll tell you about Zmey." We made our way into the maze of tree, till we got deep enough that no one could bother us. I sat down looking at my surrounding letting a gently laugh fill the space; we were looking for a Christmas tree on a fairly sunny day, a cool breeze passed through the trees sending shivers down my spine. Ready or not I was going to let Dimitri in to a very private family secret.

"Very few people know my brother as Zmey, his real name is Ibrahim M Karp, his mom Anna named him after Abe. Just like me he didn't find out about Abe till later on in life. We had seen each other before at birthday parties or other stuff growing up, but the first time I really met him was at my mom's funeral. He was with his mom and Aunt Sonya. You see Sonya had become really good friends with my mom, when I was really little. Their friendship grew stronger as the years went by. Since we really didn't have any family here she would always invite us to things. That day Zmey had come up to where I was sitting at the beach and sat there with me, he never said a word just sat there silently keeping me company, that's just the type of person he is. I remember actually paying attention to the way Zmey looked, tall and muscular, dark curls surrounding his face, tan skin and dark brown eyes just like mine and we both had on the same old necklace around our neck. Something about him I just couldn't figure out and I was drawn to him. I wanted to ask him to leave so many times as we sat there but I couldn't, I was connected to him with no answer why." I paused looking at Dimitri sorting everything I was telling him out in his mind, he nudged at me to continue with the story.

"After my mom passed away I really didn't want to talk to anyone, Tasha and Christian gave me the space I needed. A few weeks had passed when I received a very surprised visit from Sonya, Anna and Zmey. Tasha talked to the three of them for a while before calling me and Christian down to the family room. Sonya first became friends with my mom to get to me. She knew from the beginning I was Abe's daughter and she wanted Ibrahim to grow up with his sister. She really liked my mom so it was easier than she expected. After the funeral Zmey started asking a lot of questions about me. He had brought up our identical necklaces as well the fact we looked a lot alike too. I wasn't the only one who felt that connection. Anna confessed that I was his sister and that's why she wanted him to be there for me, especially on that day. Zmey told them it wasn't their place to keep a secret like from us. So he had been pushing the two of them to come clean for weeks. When they finally agreed to it, he made them tell me everything that very day. "

"I don't understand how this would make you change your mind about anything."

"I want you to know all this before I just tell you why I changed my mind when Lissa said Zmey." Dimitri crossed his arms and looked at me waiting for me to continue. "After that I started to really get to know Zmey. He was really easy to hangout with and surprisingly for not growing up together we are a lot alike. When Zmey turned eighteen and received a large sum of Mazur money he wanted to find Abe. But coincidentally Abe found us first, well more like found me. Abe came into our lives and wanted to play house with us and his wife. I was forced because of my age to move in with him and not allowed to have any contact with Tasha. Zmey actually really liked spending time as a family, I on the other hand spent more time with Lissa, I met Adrian and tried to start somewhat fresh. We were all hanging out one night I had brought Zmey with me, since there were more people his age than mine."

I stopped there and got up, Dimitri followed my lead. Lately I've thought a lot about this night and the event that took place afterwards. Dimitri put out his hand and I grabbed it, squeezing his hand for comfort.

"You see violent behavior runs in the Ivashkov family; Adrian's older Rufus was being a complete ass to Camille that night. Andre, Jesse, Adrian and Victor kept telling him to stop messing around with her but he didn't. Later in the night mostly everyone had left and just a few of us stayed behind; Lissa, Ralf, Andre, Rufus, Camille, Adrian, Zmey and me. Rufus started playing really rough with Camille again, he had been drinking and really no one wanted to mess with him anymore. I walked down stairs to get a drink, when I made my way back Rufus was on the floor surrounded by everyone Everything happened so fast after that, Rufus wasn't moving so they called an ambulance. While we were at the hospital, the police came and took our statements. The only thing was, Zmey and my statement were different than the rest. Everyone else had said he suddenly had gotten really mad and picked a fight with Rufus. Saying Zmey had shoved Rufus away from Camille and Rufus had fallen hard down the stairs, lost conciseness and had to be rushed to the hospital."

"Why did they say that?"

"I use to think that maybe I was a little bias toward my brother, that maybe he really did just get mad and wasn't thinking straight. I mean I wasn't there, I couldn't one hundred percent say my brother didn't do that. We all had alcohol in our system and some details were fuzzy. But I realized the night we were all standing in front of Christian's dorm, when Lissa said not to press charges, I really wasn't just being a bias sister like everyone made it out to be. Those families stick together and they don't care who they destroy in the process. Rufus left the hospital paralyzed from the waist down and was sent to live with Tatiana. But Ibrahim, my carefree brother Zmey, their lawyer argued Zmey was mentally unstable and that was the reason Rufus was paralyzed and he needed to be punished for that. Abe ended up negotiating for a large sum of money putting Zmey in some kind of center to get help till he was better. The lawyer tried to make it look like I was covering up for my brother since my statement was different than the rest, but Adrian stood up for me and had his parents drop charges against me. It may be selfish but I didn't want to go through the same thing my brother did and drag you guys through it in the process too. You might not agree with my decision but I hope you understand why I did it. Zmey didn't do anything but stop some ass from hurting someone and look what happened to him. Because of a complete accident. Do you imagine what they would have done to us just to protect Adrian? We'd be the walking dead."

"What happened to your brother when he got out?"

"He moved away from here, it was part of the deal."

"Well that's shit."

"Yeah it is, You know I learned a year or so back that when Abe and Oksana say they're going on a business trip, they're actually visiting Ibrahim."

Dimitri put his arm around my waist pulling me in closer as we walked.

"You never go with them, you know go see him and hangout with him for a few days."

"No I don't, mainly because he doesn't want to talk to or see me and I don't blame him one bit."

"Let me guess, is the reason for that have something to do with Adrian."

I hung my head in regret and looked down starring at the ground below me. Letting out a very dry laugh. "You guessed right, he just cut ties with me because to him I choose them over my family. I now realize how much of a horrible mistake that was. "

He grabbed my chin lifting it up so I could see his face. "Roza you really didn't know what Adrian was capable of, no one did for that part. You still have time to make things right with your brother. He'll understand once you explain everything to him. I'm sure."

Dimitri leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead, pulling me in for a bear hug. I looked at Dimitri in relief, I could trust him with anything and he's more than proven it to me. I looked into Dimitri's eyes and moved in and started to kiss him. Dimitri snaked his arms around my waist pulling me up closer to him as we kissed. I pulled myself away from Dimitri for a second, a puzzled look a painted on his face.

"I think it's time we talked about us."


	13. A Date To Remember

**First of all I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Thank you for reading and reviewing I enjoy reading your feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next one should be up by the end of this week :)**

I looked in my closet once more hoping something would magically pop out for me and that's when I saw it. I had this killer purple top and I knew I had just the right pair of black jeans to go with it. Once my outfit was decided, I needed to hurry up and finish my hair and makeup, Dimitri was going to be here in less than a half hour. Last night we decided to try dating and see where it leads. Which led to a surprise date today and Dimitri wouldn't tell me where he was taking me, no matter how many times I would ask him.

Once I was done getting ready with a few minutes to spare, I decided to search the kitchen for something to munch on. Dimitri said nothing about feeding me and I could hear my stomach growling. I started to eat some bread Oksana had made yesterday when the doorbell rang. I was about to turn the doorknob when my nerves got the best out of me; I was going on a date with Dimitri and the butterflies in my stomach are going crazy. I opened the door Dimitri looked like he was getting ready to knock again.

"Good morning."

I took a deep breath. "How are you this morning?"

"Great." Dimitri pulled me closer to him planting a kiss on my forehead. "You look amazing."

I smiled feeling my check getting warmer by the second; I turned around and walked back into my house shouting behind me. "I just need to grab my purse and coat I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>We had been on the road for a few minutes, neither one of us really saying anything, I think we both are a little nervous. We've been hanging out just about every day, but the significance of today was thick in the air. Dimitri turned up the volume to some song that was playing on the radio.<p>

"I love this song. Every time I hear it makes me want to do." He took one hand off the wheel and started to dance. I couldn't help but start laughing, Dimitri plus dancing in a car is definitely a site to see. It was also the perfect ice breaker we needed to get out of this nervous funk we were in.

"Today is going to be different."

"I'm pretty sure by you method dancing we're off to a good start."

"Ha Ha very funny Roza."

"Seriously I just laughed all my nerves about today away."

Dimitri smiled turning down the music. "I'm glad I could help you. Do you want to know what the first part of our date is?"

I changed the station and crossed my arms, letting out a heavy sigh. "No, now that I've waited so long I'd rather be surprised." A very confused Dimitri took his eyes off the road to look at me, I started to giggle. "I'm just kidding go ahead and tell me."

"I don't have to tell you I can just show you instead." We pulled up to a house that looked empty. Dimitri turned off the car getting off making his way towards me opening my door.

I got off making our way towards the house. "I'm all for being a rebel here but I'm not sure how I feel about breaking into someone's house for a first date."

"Don't worry we're not breaking in through the window. I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's extremely reassuring Dimitri."

Dimitri reached into to his pocket pulling out two silver keys. "How about we break in through the front door with these silver things I found. Unless your feelings about breaking in have suddenly changed, in that case I'm pretty sure we can find a window or something you can break in through." Dimitri smiled at me before unlocking the door.

"Well hold off on breaking and entering for our third date." I playfully socked his arm walking into the house. I hit something on my way in giving that the room was completely dark at noon. "Oww can you please turn a light Dimitri, it's really dark in here."

"Sorry." Dimitri flipped a switch giving light to the Living room. "Come on follow me this way" We walked down a hallway to another room that had a small table set for two in the middle and candles lit in random spot throughout the room. Dimitri came up right behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "I thought maybe a candle lit lunch would be fun."

I turned around to kiss Dimitri, we stood like that for awhile before he let go, gesturing with his hands for us to make our way to the table. He pulled out my chair waiting for me to take a seat before sitting down himself.

"What do you think?"

"So far so good Mr. Belikov." I looked around the room nodding my head. "Very different, did you work on this all morning long?"

"Not completely, I had a little help from a couple of friends. They lent me their place for the afternoon on one condition."

"What's that?"

"The place had to be completely clean before I went o pick you up."

"You did all this, cleaned and cooked lunch; impressive."

"Maybe not as impressive once you see what's for lunch. I may have burned the first meal I had planned out" Dimitri got up and left the room returning with two plates. "Hungry for an awesome sandwich and chips?"

"Ooooo fancy." We both laughed as he placed the plates down twirling his hand. "Very romantic."

"I was going for cheesy romantic but I'll definitely take romantic by itself."

I looked around at everything Dimitri had put together as we started to eat in silence. It was so nice and unexpected; I definitely hadn't thought he would do something like this. Dimitri looked at me with a soft smile.

"I know what you're thinking Roza."

"I was thinking that you real out did yourself. I really wasn't expecting this."

"You want to know what I'm thinking."

"What?"

"I'm thinking I shouldn't listen to Reed or Isaiah again when it come to planning a date."

"Why would you say that Dimitri, everything looks great?"

"Because I just realized we don't need all this to enjoy each other's company." Dimitri pointed around the room with his sandwich. "I could have taken you to get a burger and catch a movie. That would have been more like us."

"Dimitri no matter how much you think that this isn't us, that doesn't mean we still can't enjoy it." I got up from my seat and sat down on Dimitri's lap. I leaned in and kissed Dimitri, he eagerly responded by moving one hand around my back, while he circled the other in my hair bringing me closer to him. I finally brought myself to pull away from Dimitri and he did not look too happy about it I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Our next date can be burgers and a movie. But afterwards you best be taking me to get frozen yogurt." I got up from Dimitri's lap and sat back down on my seat. I reached to grab my drink knocking down a few lit candles on the way, lighting the table cloth in the process. Way to go Rose, running Dimitri's date. "Shit, I'm so sorry Dimitri."

Dimitri quickly grabbed his hoodie from the chair tossing it on the table to turn off the flames. "Don't be it's an accident."

I decided that maybe I'd help him out by tossing my drink on the table. And just with my luck the drink landed more on Dimitri and less on the table. "Oh my-"

"That's so cold."

"I'm so sorry, I thought I'd help out by tossing my drink."

"No worries, the flame is all out and I can just borrow one of Isaiah shirts." Dimitri took off his shirt tossing it on table with his hoodie, leaving him in just an undershirt. "How about we turn off the rest of these things just to be safe."

We looked at each other with an agreeing look at started to blow out the candles and he flipped on the switch to light the room. Once they were all out we both sat back down in our chairs breathing heavily. I looked at Dimitri his shirt was stained with my red drink and he still managed to have a huge grin painted on his face. He took one look at me and started laughing, I joined in with him and we both just sat there laughing till someone walked into the room, taking us both by surprise.

"Dimitri what happened in here." Another guy walked in too, much taller than the first guy.

"Yeah it smells like a bonfire in here."

Dimitri stood up walking towards the guys. "We had a small accident, nothing to worry about I'll clean it up when I get back." He looked at the taller guy. "Can I borrow one of your shirts?" That must be Isaiah and I'm assuming the other guy was Reed.

Isaiah walked up to the table examining the mess. "An accident or were you too having a little too much fun D?" He turned to me and brought out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Isaiah and this is Reed. And you must be-"

"Rose Hathaway, I also might have set your table on fire. You can send me the bill for that."

Reed looked at me before he walked out of the room slamming some door in a distance. The guys looked at each other before Dimitri decided to walk over to my side.

"We're going to head out Isaiah; I'm just going to run up stairs and change really quick."

"Take your time D, I'm going to get to know the lovely Roza a little better."

Dimitri leaned down giving me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be right back." He turned to look at Isaiah. "Be nice, or I'll have to kick your ass again." Dimitri headed upstairs to change leaving me alone with his friend.

"How about we head to the living room, the smell in here cannot be attractive."

"Lead the way."

I followed Isaiah back down the hallway to the living room, he gestured for me to sit on the couch. Once I sat down he sat down on the recliner nearby.

"You're dressed very nice."

"Um thank you."

"My pleasure. So rose how did you two meet?"

"Through Christian our mutual best friend. How did you guys meet?"

"The same through a very good mutual friend."

"Cool."

We sat there in silence till Isaiah turned on the television flipping through the channels. Talking to himself, I guess that was his way of getting to know me better. I sat there looking around at the room turning my head towards the stairs when I heard someone running down the stairs. I thought it was Dimitri but it ended up being his friend Reed.

"I'm going over to my dad's house for a while. Let me know when Dimitri leaves."

"Alright, tell your dad and sister I said hi."

From the look on his face when he passed by and what the way he's acted since he met me I had the distinct feeling Reed didn't like me. Reed took off slamming the door while Dimitri finally came flying down the stairs looking a little upset.

"You ready to go Roza?"

I jumped off the couch fixing my shirt. "Yep."

* * *

><p>Dimitri went up to Isaiah to say his goodbyes before we took off. We started to drive around town for a while listening to music. We talked about school and a little bit more about our families for a while before changing subject to what had just happened.<p>

"I know we're driving around in circles but we were supposed to have the place a bit longer to ourselves."

"That's okay, I don't mind driving around with you. Sorry about the whole starting a fire on your friends table and tossing soda on your shirt."

"No worries, we'll blame it on nerves for both of us. I didn't know you were such a pyro though."

"What can we say, when I get excited I like to light things up."

We both started laughing as he pulled up to the beach. Dimitri walking around the car to open my door, I knew once he got a hold of my hand he wasn't going to let it go, so I kindly put my hand out for him to grab a hold of. We walked up and down the beach watching the sun set into the sea. Dimitri sat down patting the spot next to him; I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a while before I decided to move my body sitting in between his legs; I leaned on his chest as we watched the waves. Sitting here so close to Dimitri was a great ending to a very interesting day. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist bringing us closer together resting his head on my shoulder. Scratch that first thought this was the perfect ending to our date. We sat there for a couple hours silently, just soaking in our surrounding with each other.

"Roza."

"Yeah."

"I know today has been a bit crazy but I have something to ask you."

"Okay, shoot."

"How about another date tomorrow, something a little less crazy."

"I don't know I'd have to check my schedule and see if I can squeeze you in."

"Oh really!"

Dimitri moved in closer before attacking me, he rolled us over and started to tickle me. I tried to fight back against him but I couldn't through all the laughter.

"Fine! Fine! I'm free tomorrow!"

We laid there gazing at each other till Dimitri sat back up and pulled me up with him. I returned to my original spot sitting in between his legs.

"Now that I squeezed another date out of you, we can get back to enjoying this one."

"What do you have in mind for tomorrow?"

"You're going to meet two very important people and that's all I'm going to say about it."

"Important people hmmm?"

Dimitri kissed me on the cheek again and we sat there for a bit longer watching the night grow darker together.

* * *

><p>I hopped out of Dimitri's car closing the door behind me. I started dragging myself towards my house, so tired from all the day's events. Dimitri's pulled down his window, shouting out to me "Don't forget tomorrow."<p>

"I won't, but unless you want me to look like a zombie I suggest I get some sleep."

He began to chuckle a little sitting up straight in his car."Night Roza, see you tomorrow."

"Night Dimitri."

The house was dark, Abe and Oksana must already be out for the night. I took off my shoes trying to sneak upstairs to my room as quiet as I physically could. I turned the corner towards my room when I noticed Abe standing by my door.

"Finally you're home Rose, I've been waiting to speak to you all evening."

"I was out with a friend." I moved closer grabbing the doorknob, but he put his body between myself and the door. "I'm tired and I really don't want to argue with you tonight."

"Did I say I wanted to argue with you Rose. I said I needed to talk to you, It's important."

"Fine."

Abe opened my door leading me into my room. "Have a seat." I sat down on my bed and Abe sat down on my vanity chair nearby. "Now I'm giving you the option if you want to or not, that way I don't have to hear you saying anything later."

"The option for what?"

"Your choice on where you would like to spend your winter break Rose.

"Okay, well I choose Hawaii for winter break then. That was easy wasn't it."

"No Rose I already have a choice for you. Oksana wants to visit her family for a few weeks after we go on our business trip and you're more than welcome to come with us. A nice family trip before you go off to coll-"

There was knock on the door interrupting Abe, it was Oksana who didn't look too happy. "Ibrahim, given the way Rose's behavior is with me I don't want her around my family, I'd rather she not go at all. Or you two can go and I'll stay behind."

Abe got up from the seat making his way towards Oksana. "Excuse me for a minute, this conversation is not over." They both walked away probably heading towards there room to argue behind closed doors. I lied down on my bed closing my eyes. I had a date with Dimitri tomorrow and the sooner I fell asleep the better. Abe cleared his throat walking back into my room.

"That was fast."

"Not now Rose. Let's just continue where we left off at."

"I'll pass on going with Oksana anywhere, thank you very much. I was obviously not welcomed to her parents place. What are my other options Abe?"

"Your other option is to stay here alone."

"Well I guess alone it is. Now that we figured that out can I please go to bed? I have plans tomorrow."

Abe stood up from the seat again standing right in front of me. "There are some rules you need to follow."

"Can we go over the rules tomorrow, I really am tired Abe."

"No we can't, we're leaving in the morning."

"That's really soon for just asking me now if I wanted to go." Abe rolled his eyes at me ad let out a heavy sigh. "Fine no arguing tonight, What are you rules."

"First off I'll deposit a generous amount of money in your account every week till we get back. Now to the rules, they are very simple Rose. Absolutely no one but you is allowed in this house and no staying over at Tasha's. Disobey the rules and there will be consequences Rose."

"Okay understood, goodnight." Abe started to make his way out of my room, grabbing the door on the way out.

"Oh and Rose."

I rolled my eyes making a grunt sound; I was never going to sleep. "Uh huh."

"Try not to get into any fights while I'm gone. I'm not a fan of hearing the town gossip when I get back in from a trip, okay. Night Dear." with that Abe closed the door leaving me wide awake drowning in memories.


	14. The Belikov Family

**Thank you for reading and reviewing :D It's great to know you all are enjoying the story so far. I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think if you have time. Enjoy!**

As I pulled up to Dimitri's house I noticed an extra car in the drive way, which must belong to the people I was going to meet today. While getting ready this afternoon I tried not to think too much about who they are. I did however decide to stay away from fire and refrain from tossing drinks for the day. As I made my way up The Belikov walkway I heard an awful lot of laughing coming from the house. I pushed the doorbell and waited there playing with the hem of my sweater. I was surprised to see a young lady open the door, just a little bit taller than me and beautiful.

"Hello."

"Come in we're all in the family room." I followed her down the hall; she stopped turning around to look at me. "We're all so excited to meet you." All?

She turned around and continued walking down the hall till we made our way to everyone else. A young couple, who looked only a few years older than me sitting on the couch and Dimitri was standing next to the piano. The room grew silent once we walked in, Dimitri crossing the room and wrapping his arm around my waist. The young lady smiled before sitting down on the chair next to us.

Dimitri cleared his throat. "Roza I would like you to meet my family."

I waved slightly smiling at the new faces. "Hi, I'm Rose."

Dimitri turned to lady that had escorted me in." This is my older sis-"

"There is no need to add older to that sentence Dimka." She smiled and looked at me. "I'm Dimitri's awesome sister Viktoria."

The young girl on the couch started to giggle. "Don't be ridiculous I'm by far the better looking and more awesome than the both of you put together."

The guy next to her put his arm around her. "I'd have to agree with her."

Dimitri pointed to the couple sitting down. "My lovely sister Karolina and her fiancé Nikolai; as you can tell their full of it."

Karolina grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Dimitri playfully, in return he decided to throw it straight at her face, tossing himself on top of his sister.

Viktoria just laughed at them gently helping her sister pull Dimitri off. "You too always act like two kids when we have guest."

"You're just lucky Christians not here or you'd be in the same position." Dimitri added out of breath

Nikolai got up walking up to me. "Well Dimka I approve, you better not let her slip away. You'll never get a better girlfriend than her."

Viktoria turned around looking at me then back at Dimitri. "Why didn't you say she was your girlfriend Dimka?" She playfully slapped his back, Dimitri let go of Karolina and turned around to look at me.

"Of course she's Dimka girlfriend, just look at the two of them." Karolina added

Dimitri stood in between his sister looking at me apologetically "Actually guys we-"

"We were going to wait and tell you guys later." Dimitri looked at me with a very confused look on his face; I just smiled at him before continuing. "I wanted us to get to know each other a little better first."

Karolina grabbed my hand. "Well if you want to get to know us better help us kick our brothers butt." With that she let go of my hand and jumped on Dimitri again.

Viktoria smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders "When in Rome Rose." Helping Karolina tickle a very giggly Dimitri on the floor.

Nikolai moved to my right staring at the girls tickling Dimitri while he begged for a truce. "Believe me it's best if you let the Belikov siblings exhaust some of their energy out on each other, I've learned the hard way they don't know how to play nice."

Karolina shot a glare at her boyfriend before getting off her brothers stomach. "We do know how to play nice Rose."

She sat back down on the couch Nikolai following her move. Viktoria got up from her brothers side, but not before playfully punching her brother in the stomach and looking at me. "We just choose not to." She shot me a smile joining her sister on the couch. I looked at a defeated Dimitri laying on the floor laughing. I reached out my hand to help him up before he pulled me down next to him.

Dimitri leaned into my side whispering in my ear. "So far so good Roza."

I looked up to see Olena with her arms crossed standing next to the door. "I had no idea Rose and Nikolai that I had raised animals instead of children." A sync of the word mom floated through the air between the three of them. "Look how you behave around my guest."

Viktoria got up from her seat crossing the room to Olena's side and wrapping her arms around her. "Mom we're all family here, no guest."

"They knew what they were getting into too." added Karolina

Olena threw up her hands out letting at a small laugh. "I guess so Karolina." She moved away from her daughters and crossed her arms, once again serious. "Where is your husband at Viktoria?"

"He has a name." Viktoria stormed down the hallway while Olena stormed in the complete opposite direction, suddenly the room got really quiet. Karolina got up from her seat reaching her hand out to me.

"Come on Rose, you can help us finish getting ready for Dinner." I looked at Dimitri who just gave me a small smile and winked at me.

"Sure."

"Dimka you go and talk to mom about what just happened." She turned to her fiancé rubbing his shoulders. "Nikolai please go keep Theo company, I think he went outside to answer a phone call." The guys nodded their head in agreement before heading in the opposite way from us.

Karolina turned towards me and smiled. "Now we can finish getting ready for a night out. Dimka messed up my hair when he tackled me." We made our way down the hall towards a slightly opened door.

"Go away please." Viktoria shouted from the far corner of the room. I followed Karolina lead as she closed the door and sat on her sister's bed. Viktoria looked at us from her mirror; she had tears in her eyes with a broken hearted look on her face. "I really didn't think she was going to get mad Karolina."

Karolina got off the bed crossing the room to her sister's side, grabbing a small tube of makeup from a bag on the vanity. "You know how she can be sometimes; she'll get over being mad once she realizes how happy you are."

"Sorry if I'm being a nosey but why is Olena mad at you?"

In the small amount of time that I've known Olena I've realized she is one of the sweetest ladies I have ever met. I couldn't imagine why she would be mad at one of her children let alone cause them to run to their room in tear. I know that this probably wasn't any of my business but I really wanted to know what this whole conversation was about. Viktoria turned around while Karolina joined me on the bed again while she fixed her hair.

"My mom's mad because A: I eloped a week ago, with someone they never met and didn't tell them till last night when I got in. And B: Also I'm almost three months pregnant."

Now it makes sense why Olena's is upset. Karolina moved a little more towards me checking herself out in the mirror. "As you can tell things are a little tense between the two of them at the moment. We Belikov kids tend to be well behaved all the time according to my mom and she can't understand how this happened. In my opinion moms do not like to be blindsided, I'm I right Rose."

I looked down at my hands crossing my fingers with each other. Janine was a lot like Olena in this department, taken by surprise was not her strong point and she probably would have given me the cold shoulder for a bit, caving in after a while once things blew over. I got off my bed and walked over to Viktoria giving her a hug. She wrapped her arms around me holding on tight.

"Thank you Rose."

"Anytime."

Karolina cleared her throat, we let go of each other and looked at her smiling. "I'm all for bonding Rose, but you really do need to get ready for dinner." She looked at her sister and clapped her hands. "Chop, chop woman I'm starving"

I sat back on the bed, Karolina leaned on me as we watched her sister finish getting ready. "So when did you and my brother become an item? The last time I talked to him he was still single."

I looked around the room thinking about what to say that wouldn't be considered a lie. "Um not very long, seems like just yesterday we started dating."

Karolina looked at me and grabbed my hand. "As of right now, I hope you're around for a very long time. But that could change if I don't get something in my system soon" We all laughed, mine a little nervous than the rest, as Viktoria finished getting ready.

* * *

><p>Dinner that night with the Belikov Family was so much fun. At first things were a little tense between Olena and Viktoria but by the end of the night everyone was laughing and having a great time. Dimitri and I came up with this theory that Theo and Nikolai have to be long lost brothers; they are so much alike it was a bit scary. Viktoria and Karolina have been so awesome too; they made me feel so at easy about meeting Dimitri's whole Family for the first time. Since we clicked so well the last few days I've been hanging out with them practically all day, getting to know the family a little better. Today I have practically been here all day helping the girls in the kitchen making different type of bake goods and snacks for tonight. Tasha and Christian will be here soon too for the get together, Olena had invited me to spend the night in honor of their family tradition. Which is basically spend Christmas Eve and Christmas together with your loved ones, eating, playing games and just having a great time. It was definitely my kind of tradition and I'm totally going to embrace it for years to come. Dimitri and I had been helping Olena set up the table and get the house fixed up a little more, while Theo and Nikolai had gone out to get drinks for the party. The door bell rang and we looked at each other fixing more stuff on the table as Olena walked into the room. She looked at Dimitri and me lovingly before heading to get the door. Karolina and Viktoria walked into the family room sitting down on the couch, Karolina patting the spot in between them. "Rose come sit with us."<p>

Once Christian, Olena and Tasha walked in to the room the party officially began. Everyone was catching up with each other and playing games, stuffing our face late into the night. There was a supply of Russian of vodka for the 21 and over crowd; Tasha had brought punch, which of course Christian had spiked while she wasn't looking, for Christian, Dimitri and myself. Nikolai and Theo made a makeshift dance floor while Dimitri blasted some techno music, allowing the guys and Olena to show off their dance moves. Later on against my will Tasha and Karolina had me join their karaoke team against Viktoria, Christian and Theo. As the night grew on everyone's energy slowly started to die down, allowing Theo's Christmas music to play softly in the background against our chatter.

I got up to grab some coffee Nikolai had made when I felt Dimitri's arms wrapping around me. I turned slightly around giving Dimitri a peck on the cheek. Dimitri rested his chin on my shoulder humming one of the songs Theo had playing in the background.

"Thank you for being so amazing with my family."

I turned around staring into Dimitri's eyes, slowly swaying back and forth to the music. "I really like your family a lot. These past few days have made me realize how much I really miss the holidays with love ones. It's been nice to feel a part of a family again."

"Well I'm glad you feel like one of the family because you're kind of stuck with us forever. Karolina and Viktoria are never going to leave you alone."

"I'm looking forward to that."

We made our way to the couch cozying up together as we watched everyone enjoying themselves. Christian came over squeezing himself in between us. "Dimka, Hathaway a lot of little Russian birdies told me you two are an item now." Christian turned his head from mine to Dimitri and back again. Lifting up his hands spilling a little bit of his drink in the process, moving his hands around of backs bringing us into a little group hug. "I'm not mad that you two are together, I'm just a little hurt that the king matchmaker did not get the news first."

I started to giggle at Christian's comment, for a moment there I thought he was mad at me and Dimitri for not giving him a heads up. "You're so full of shit Ozera. I hope you know that."

Christian removed his hand from my shoulder and placed it on his chest. "Dimka if you would have told me sooner I could have warned you. You're going to have your hands full with this one."

Dimitri looked at me and smiled. "One of the many things I love about her."

Christian shook his head. "No PDA around me. At least until I get use to the fact my two best friends are together."

I rolled my eyes at Christian leaning into the couch again. Watching everyone having a great time together it got me thinking. "I have an idea guys, how about a New Year's party at my house?" Dimitri looked at me disapprovingly; Christian on the other had looked at me like I was crazy.

"Abe would never, I repeat NEVER let you have a party at his house."

I looked at Christian and smiled, making my eyes brows dance up and down "He's not home."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place Hathaway? That changes everything."

"Think of it as an early birthday party."

Christian flashed me a smile and nodded his head. "I like this idea, but let's just keep it for the younger generation."

"That's the plan Ozera, if Tasha found out I was going to have a party she would kill both of us."

Christian put his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Then let's keep this top secret and start planning this party."


	15. My World Stood Still

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

I placed the last liter of soda o the table, taking a step a few steps back to see how everything looked, the backyard looked perfect, a little bit of silver and blue everywhere. I ran over to Dimitri side grapping the tape to help him out. "Have I mentioned how excited I am for tonight? I have not had a party since I was twelve, I'm pretty sure this one is going to be a lot cooler."

Dimitri shook his head as he placed more streamers along the trees. "I hate to say this again because I know how much this means to you but you can still call this party off Roza and not risk the wrath of Abe."

Shrugging my shoulder with a smile I passed Dimitri a piece of tape. "Eh, that's no fun, who am I to deny this place some love during the holidays."

"You said he gave you two rules right. Not to stay at Tasha's place, which you were able to twist around because you stayed at my place and Tasha just happened to be there. And the second rule was no one was allowed in the house. How are you going to manage that while throwing a party?"

"I'm not breaking that rule either; the party is outside in the backyard. Abe said no one was allowed inside the house. Plus I'm not technically throwing the party Christian is, it's a surprise party that he happened to slip out. So if Abe were to find out that there was some kind of party I could manage to hold my own ground on this one"

"Seems like you've got everything figured out." Dimitri let go of the streamer and grabbed my hand. "As long as you're happy."

Dimitri leaned in wrapping his arm around my waist to bring me closer to him. I stood on my tippy toes ready to give him a kiss, all of a sudden someone was pulling me away from Dimitri laughing.

"Let me go!"

"Absolutely not Hathaway." Of course it had to be Christian. He let me go laughing some more. I turned around and noticed someone holding on to his hand.

"Ha ha very funny Ozera." I reached out my hand to Christians date? Her curly light brown hair was picked up in a messy up do, wearing a cream colored dress. She's cute, definitely not someone I'd see Christian with. "Hi I'm Rose and this is Dimitri."

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Abby Badica, Christian's girlfriend."

I was just about to open my mouth when my lovely boyfriend took the words right out of my mouth.

"So Doctor Love, you never mentioned anything about a girlfriend last week at Christmas." Dimitri shook Abby's hand before playfully punching Christian in the shoulder, which then started a full on wrestling match ignoring their girlfriends in the process. I rolled my eyes putting my hand on Abby's back. I stood there for a while clearing my throat but decided it was no use. I didn't have time to watch a fight I had a party to throw.

"C'mon this way Abby, I'll show you where everything is and in the process tell you deeply embarrassing stories about Christian. Abby laughed following me.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing by now; we had Aaron as our personal DJ for the night bumping music on the patio, while a very happy Ambrose, which I'm still not sure who invited, was dancing with a tree. Karolina and Nikolai stayed in town a little longer so they would be able to make it. Christian had invited some of his friends to the party as well. I finally convinced Dimitri to invite his friends Reed and Isaiah too. It was a huge surprise to see Eddie &amp; Mason here and not with their girlfriends Mia and Natalie, but Eddie said they refused to miss my birthday party.<p>

I ripped myself away from Dimitri's side to grab something to drink when I noticed a group of people walking down the path. I recognized everyone except the tall brunette at Victor Dashkov side. Mia and Natalie left the others to glue themselves to their boyfriend's side. Reed, Victor and the brunette walked up to Dimitri and Christian exchanging hands and hugs. Reed met my eyes and smiled, that's when I had this funny little feeling I needed to get my ass over to Dimitri's side asap. I crossed the patio, exchanging hellos and thank you as I made my way towards him. Once I got there Dimitri reached out his arm and wrapped it around my side.

"Hi Victor, Hi Reed it's great that you guys were able to make it." The guys smiled at me while we exchanged awkward hugs.

"Roza I would like you to meet Avery." Avery nodded her head giving me a small smile. Avery was beautiful, Tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes. I had thought about how she looked before and model had never been an option in my mind. I reached out my hand to shake hers.

"Hi I'm Rose, it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot of great things about you."

"I'd like to say I've only heard nice things about you too but you know better than me how easily stories fly around this town."

Did I just get verbally bitched slapped by my boyfriends ex; I politely smiled looking at Abby who confirmed my thought by the look on her face. Things were silent for a while till Dimitri opened his mouth.

"Did I mention that Reed and Avery are brother and sister?" Makes sense why I had the distinct impression Reed didn't like me.

"You didn't, that's cool." I looked at Reed. "I'm sorry about the whole table thing again."

Reed looked at Dimitri before acknowledging I had said anything. I'm going to try and be glass half full about this whole situation and pretend Aaron's music is just a bit too loud. "Don't worry about it. Dimitri, do mind showing us where the drinks are at."

Dimitri nodded his head. "Sure follow me guys." Avery, Victor and Reed followed Dimitri into the sea of faces. Abby waited till they were out of earshot before speaking.

"Okay can I go on the record and say I don't like that chick's attitude."

"Seriously, Dimitri had me under the impression she was super sweet."

Abby took a sip from Christian cups before getting a little closer to me. "Girl I didn't get any sweet vibes off her." Christian put his arm around her again, shaking his head.

"Abby you're suppose to be making friend not trying to make enemies. And Hathaway I get it she's his ex, but Dimitri doesn't just go around making things up about people. She's nice once you get to know her, this is obviously important to him."

I rolled my eyes a forced the fakest smile I could. "You're right, I'll go get to know her."

"Hey if anything happens I've got your back. Don't worry about a thing all you have to do is stand there and look pretty." Abby winked at me brushing something invisible from her arm. I started to laugh shaking my head.

"I don't think I've told you yet Ozera but you've found a keeper. I like her." Abby reached out her fist so we could tap them, while Christian nodded in agreement.

I made my way towards Dimitri, Victor and Avery. I smiled waving my fingers as I joined their conversation.

Make an effort Rose. "Hey guys, how do you like everything so far?"

Victor smiled at me. "Everything pretty chill, I was surprised when Natalie commented you were having at party at your place. Hope you don't mind we crashed it."

"Not at all, the more the better."

Avery looked at me and smiled. "Everything looks great Rose, you two did a great job."

"Thanks."

We stood there in silence for a while just looking round staring at our cups, I couldn't help but feel I had interrupted their conversation. I gave Dimitri a peck on the check and smiled at him. "I'll catch up with you later Dimitri, I'm going to mingle around with everyone and see what's up with Ambrose and that tree."

"Oh okay, I can go with you if you want."

"No it's fine."

Avery looked at me and the guys. "Can I join you?"

I did just say I would try, I guess it wouldn't hurt me to get to know her. "Sure, I'd like that."

We walked around for a while, I was surprised to find out we had a lot of acquaintances in common. Avery seemed to get more and more comfortable around me as we chatted with everyone. We made our way towards my old gang when she lightly pulled my arm, turning me towards her.

"Can we just talk before chatting around with anyone else?"

I shrugged my shoulders looking around at the party. I made eye contact with Abby who noticed I was with Avery; She looked at me questionably while tossing her fist in her palm. I shook my head with a smile, I definitely got why Christian was into her. "Okay."

Avery tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry if I came off a bit rude when we first met."

"I hadn't noticed."

"Let's be honest here Rose, I care a lot about Dimitri and I want him to be happy. I've heard all the rumors going around about you and apparently you didn't make the greatest first impression with Reed either. And not to mention I know a lot about your last boyfriend Adrian thanks to Natalie and Mia." What great friends I had. "Dimitri talks about you like your someone completely different than everyone else opinion, which makes me really wonder who's the real Rose Hathaway." Avery stopped walking towards the outer park of the yard. I got the feeling there was a big but coming soon and I wasn't going to like it one bit. "I've seen you two together on several occasions, he looks so happy with you. I like to think you won't break his heart but I re-."

And there it was. I was in no mood for this conversation. "I apologize in advance if this comes out a little rude but how about you stop being so pessimistic about Dimitri's love life and focus on your own."

"Excuse me?"

"We're pretty freakin happy right now and I'm absolutely sure things are only going to get better. And if you're losing so much sleep worrying if I'll break his heart why don't you just get to know me and stop listening to stupid rumors. You shouldn't be so jealous I'm sure Victor wouldn't like that one bit."

"You little bi-"

"Ladies are we interrupting you?" Victor wrapped his arms around Avery as she looked at him and smiled.

"Not at all babe, Rose and I are just getting to know each other a little better. Isn't that right Rose?"

Dimitri smiled at me giving me a small peck on the cheek. I smiled back at him not answering the question. Right now I really wanted to take Abby up on her offer. Speaking of Abby, they were making their way towards us too.

"Are you ready for the countdown?" Christian shouted to the crowd, a large cheer of Yes flowed through out the backyard.

I looked at Dimitri surprised. "It's almost midnight?"

He laughed holding my hand. "I guess time really does fly when you're having fun."

"Uh huh."

Everyone started to shout 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Years! I turned around to kiss Dimitri, He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him as we kissed.

"This is the first of many New Years together Dimitri."

I wrapped my arms around his waist soaking in this moment with him. It's a new year and a new beginning for all of us and I for one planned on making the most of it. I wasn't going to let anyone or anything ruin it.

* * *

><p>Dimitri and I had been lying on his bed for the past hour or so surrounded by photos from the New Year's party I had two weeks ago. After the party had completely died down and the four of us had cleaned up everything, we decided to go on a cross country road trip this spring break. Abby would supply the vehicle, Christian would get all his camping gear and food for the trip and Dimitri and I had to figure out the routes we would be taking along with hot spot to see. We decided to get a head start on our part before we were distracted by all the photos Nikolai had taken.<p>

"I've got to admit, I really didn't think you were going to get away with it."

I rolled over to my side leaning on his shoulder. "To be completely honest part of me didn't think so either. There was a moment when Oksana was outside and found some ones earring and I thought damn I got caught but she just yelled at me instead about not taking care of things she buys me. It was one rant I didn't mind one bit."

"You're very lucky Roza." I nodded my head in agreement and closed my eyes. "Are you excited for next week?"

I opened my eyes and smiled. "You have no idea; I have mostly everything I'm taking with me packed. All my old stuff is still at Tasha's so I really don't need much."

"You still haven't told me what you want for your birthday."

"I already told you, I have everything I wa-"

Olena ran into the room. Her whole body was shaking, and her face full of tears and panic. Dimitri shot up from the bed rushing to his mom's side. He held his mom in his arms, Olena grabbing on to Dimitri as hard as she could.

"Mom what's wrong? Is it Viktoria or Karolina?" I could see the panic and desperation growing in his face, while his mom continued to sob. I stood up trying to comfort her rubbing her back.

"Dimka, someone shot Christian. He's Dying Dimka!"

I stood there frozen, not able to move or process what had just came out of her mouth. This had to be a big mistake or one very sick joke. Dimitri looked over his shoulder at me and we both had tears running down our faces. He pulled his mom a little closer before whispering.

"We need to get to the hospital now."


	16. More Questions Than Answers

**Thank you for reading and reviewing I enjoyed reading them all. This chapter is short and lives up to its title, but I do hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

Our car ride was silent; Dimitri had decided to drive while I sat in the back with Olena. We had to drive two towns over to the hospital Christian was at. When we finally got there I ran to Tasha and Abby's side. Tasha was still in her scrubs, her face buried into Abby's shoulder. She greeted us with a somber look on her face. I recognized the pained look on her face; no one should ever feel that. Her whole world was fighting for his life somewhere in this building and there was nothing she could do about it. It was the look of being completely helpless, I knew that look better than anyone else.

Dimitri guided Olena to sit next to Tasha. "What happened? Who did this?"

Abby shook her head wiping some tears from her cheek. "No one knows Dimitri, the guy that found Christian gave the police all the information he could and took off before anyone of use could see him or catch his name. The nurse said when she asked him how he knew Christian and what his name was he just said he was an old friend."

"Maybe it was Aaron Abby." Dimitri looked at me and shook his head.

"No it couldn't be Aaron, he would never have left him here alone. How did you guys find out Christian was here."

"Someone called Tasha's phone from here and told her what happened." Abby looked at us and whispered the last part. "Tasha mentioned she thought the voice was a bit familiar, but couldn't place it. So she just brushed it off."

Dimitri sat up straight soaking in Abby's words. "Can we see him?"

Abby shook her head. "The doctors aren't letting anyone see him till he's out of surgery."

"Have they given any news yet?"

"Nothing Rose, we've just been waiting here. We just know he was shot in the upper abdomen and chest." She was being strong for Tasha and Christian but everyone has their limits too. The tears started to roll down Abby's face, Dimitri pulled her into his chest as he sat there quietly rocking her.

I looked at Tasha who got up from her spot and moved closer to me. I hugged Tasha pulling her close to me. We just sat there in each other's arms. I squeezed Tasha tighter, resting my head on her shoulder. I leaned in closer to Tasha whispering in her ear. "Christian is going to get through this, I just know it."

Tasha nodded her head pulling me closer to her. "From your lips to God's ears Rose."

* * *

><p>We had been there for what felt like a million years waiting to hear news on how Christian was doing in surgery. No one could sleep all night, so we just took turns getting coffee. Tasha was resting her head Olena's shoulder, still in her work clothes from yesterday. Her eyes were so puffy, black circles starting to form underneath them. Abby had been circling her coffee cup for the past hour. Since I arrived here with the Belikov's I hadn't heard Tasha speak unless a doctor needed or was giving information. Dimitri was holding my hand, leaning his body against the chair with his eyes closed. Everyone looked so tired, no one wanted to leave just in case the surgeon had any news for us.<p>

A nurse walked up to Tasha tapping her on the shoulder. "Excuse me can I tell you something I remembered about the young man that dropped your son off last night."

Tasha looked hopeful for a moment there, like whatever this nurse told her would give us some answers. Tasha nodded yes to the nurse.

The nurse looked at me and then Tasha. "Do you mind if I tell you in private."

"Of course."

Tasha got up following the nurse to a small corner at the far end of the room. As the nurse spoke her eyes widened and she looked at me, she gave the nurse a hug before making her way back to us. I caught what looked like a police officer asking that same nurse something while Tasha crossed the room. The nurse pointed in our direction before he headed our way. I got this weird feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen the closer he got. Tasha sat down shaking her head with a look of confusion on her face grabbing onto Olean's hand. It looked like she was about to speak but was interrupted by the officer.

"I'm looking for Tasha Ozera."

Tasha lifted her head and stood up. "I'm Tasha Ozera officer."

"Can we talk somewhere in private Ms. Ozera."

"Of course." Tasha let go of Olena's hand, both her and the officer walked away disappearing down the hall. We waited a few minutes before Dimitri and I both looked at each other. The three of us stood up at the same time; right now we wanted to know what happened to Christian.

"The three of you sit down right now." Olena sat in her seat staring at Dimitri, Abby and me. "Tasha will tell us what she has found out when she gets back. I understand you want to know what happened but we just need to wait."

"Okay mom."

"Yes Olena" Abby and I added.

We sat back down staring at the floor. I'm not sure if it was the accent or the way she made you feel like a small child but I did not want to be scolded by her again. We sat there in silence till Tasha got back. New tears in her eyes, she looked like she was ready to kill someone. Abby stood up grabbing Tasha's hand and sitting next to her. Olena was the first one to speak.

"What did they tell you Tasha?"

"The nurse said the guy that came in yesterday with Christian had on a necklace just like yours Rose and had to be in his early twenties. She also said he looked like he had been roughed up a bit also."

I looked at Tasha in disbelief. "That doesn't make sense." None of this made any sense. "Did she remember anything else?"

"That's all, but we both know who brought Christian here." Ibrahim was with Christian when he was shot but why. I was trying to rack my brain with everything that has happened.

Abby cut the silence with her voice. "What did the officer tell you Tasha?"

"More confusing news, they are still investigating the circumstances in which Christian was shot, still not that many leads. He did say they've brought someone in for questioning." We all looked at each other waiting for Tasha to speak. "I still can't believe it, it just doesn't make sense, none of this makes any sense."

Tasha was quiet again silent tears running down her face, Abby and Olena wrapped their arms around her. I got up crossing the small space between us; I got down on my knees, and placed her hands in mine. We all sat there in silence trying to comfort her.

I saw Dimitri stand up from the corner of my eye pacing the floor; he stopped staring at the four of us before speaking. Since Tasha mentioned my brother had brought Christian in he had seemed uneasy. "Who did they take in Tasha?"

Tasha shook her head again, looking at me, I wanted to take all her pain away and make everything better again. Tasha wiped the tears from her face, clearing her throat before speaking.

"It's Nathan Ivashkov. The officer wouldn't say why but he thought I would like to know they are doing something about Christians shooting."

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. The police had Nathan in questioning, which meant one thing to me. Nathan and Adrian had kept their promise. Christian was lying on an operating table because of me and no one else and Ibrahim had somehow gotten into this mess too. Before anyone could say anything a doctor started to make his way towards us with a very apprehensive look on his face.


	17. Waiting For A Sign

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Since everyone's at the edge of their seat i'm uploading a little late tonight, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think if you have a chance.**

As Christian doctor closed the space between us, that look on his face was driving us all crazy. I was waiting for the apprehensive look too fall from his face and be replaced with a smile or honestly make his way to another family with that news he was carrying our way. He looked around the waiting room before finally closing the space.

"Christian Ozera's family." Tasha got up from her seat and the rest of us gathered around behind Tasha waiting for some answer.

"What's wrong doctor." The doctor placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Ozera, your son barely made it out of surgery, he is still in very serious condition and we will be monitoring his condition for the next 24 hours."

Tasha face had so much hope in it and she looked like a heavy weight had been lifted from her. I wrapped my arms around Dimitri and let out a deep sigh. Everything would be alright; Christian was going to get through this. Tasha grabbed Abby's hand before addressing the doctor again.

"Can I see him?"

"Not yet, your son is still fighting for his life. I'm not sure if you're aware but he was beaten up very bad before he was shot."

"I had no idea." Tasha glanced my way and back at the doctor. "We've gotten little information about my son since he's been here."

"We need to keep him under observation till we're able to be sure he's completely stable." Tasha nodded her head. "I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thank You."

As the doctor walked away everyone took their seat except for me. Tasha and Olena were talking softly in their native tongue; Abby was sitting next to Tasha rubbing her shoulder. Dimitri sat a few seat from his mother trying to listen to their conversation. I looked at the scene in front of me, I felt responsible for what happened to Christian. If the police took Nathan in for questioning that mean Adrian had to be involved in this. And then there was my brother, Ibrahim had brought Christian here, talked to the police and then left before anyone of us could see him. The nurse had said he looked like he was in a fight and now the doctor said Christian was beaten up really bad. I so desperately wanted to figure out what the heck was going on here, but like everyone else i was too tired to put everything together. And the only thing that was more important right now was finally hearing Christian was okay.

* * *

><p>It had almost been twelve hours since we received the last update on Christian. We all had taken little cat naps here and there and Tasha had finally fallen asleep on Olena's shoulder; and Abby had just gotten back from work. Dimitri had been sitting next to his mom the whole time, the only moment he left her side was to get everyone something to eat and coffee. Anytime I gestured for Dimitri to come sit by me he just looked at his mom and shook his head. Dimitri was not acting like himself and the fact that he was trying to avoid me at all cost and was starting to make things uneasy. I needed to go for a walk and collect my thoughts. Abby nudged my shoulder putting her chips down.<p>

She whispered into my ear. "Rose, I have this crazy feeling that any minute now the doctor is going to come out here and tell us everything is going to be alright."

"I really hope so." I looked at Dimitri and smiled.

"Is it me or has he been as little off since the doctor gave us the news."

"I don't know." I got up from my seat stretching my legs. "I'm going to grab some tea, want to come."

"No I'm going to wait here just in case." I nodded my head turning towards the others.

"Anyone want anything, I'm heading to the cafeteria." Dimitri shook his head giving me a soft smile. Olena paused her conversation with Dimitri turning her head to look at me.

"Don't worry about us, go ahead and take your time, we'll call you if anything changes."

She turned right back to Dimitri and continued their conversation. I nodded my head and headed down the hall. Once I was downstairs I tried looking around for the cafeteria, I noticed the sign leading to the garden and decided that might be a better place than the cafeteria. As I turned the corner I could hear footsteps trailing right behind me; I looked over my shoulder slightly and noticed it was Dimitri, he didn't say a word just quietly following my every move. I made my way into the garden sitting down in the back bench; he sat next to me resting his head on my shoulder. I copied his move as we sat there in silence.

As the minutes passed everything seemed to swarm around my head. Why did they go after Christian and not just me? There was still a chance he could die and it would be my fault. The tears started crawling down my face, landing on Dimitri's head. He lifted his head and pulled his sleeve over his thumb to clean my tears away.

"Don't think this isn't your fault Roza."

"It sure looks like it Dimitri, Adrian and Nathan both threatened me that it wasn't the end. Christians could still die because something they did to get back at me. This is my entire fault." Dimitri pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms around my upper body.

"We don't know why they took Nathan Ivashkov in; he might be a witness to what happened."

I pulled myself away from him shaking my head. "That just wishful thinking Dimitri, what are the chances he would be in this town the same day Christian is. And what's even more confusing is why my brother was involved."

Dimitri looked away from me straightening out his body. "It was suppose to be a surprise."

"What are you talking about?"

"I called Christian up a week ago trying to get some ideas for your birthday. We got this idea that if Christian told your brother Ibrahim everything that happened with Adrian he might want to see you. And if he agreed, it would be a surprise on your birthday. It took a few days to figure out where he was living at and once we did Christian said he would go and talk to him."

"So you knew he was going to meet with him? Why didn't you say anything yesterday when Abby was telling him about the guy."

"I didn't know. We just found out two days ago where to find him, your brother never crossed my mind."

I took a deep breath "I understand, sorry. It still doesn't answer anything about Nathan, it really doesn't matter right now though. I just want Christian to be okay already, that's what's important. Everything else can wait."

"I know but I can help but think Adrian did this."

"So do I, it's the only thing that makes sense." Dimitri crossed his arms nodding his head in agreement. "And we both know who may be able to give us more information." My stomach felt uneasy with different emotions thinking of just that. After almost three years I could see my brother again.

"Once Christian alright, we can go ask him. But only if you're ready for that?"

"Yeah , but once Christians fine he'll be able to answer everything too. Abby has a feeling everything will be fine soon; I think she's right." I leaned my head on Dimitri's shoulder.

"I like to think so too." Our phones went off and we both received a text from Abby telling us to get upstairs. I looked at Dimitri; we both had a hopeful smile on our face, before getting up and running to the nearest elevator.

* * *

><p>Once we made our way upstairs to the waiting area Abby was sitting in the same spot. Abby eyes were full of tears. I looked around but I couldn't see Tasha or Olena anywhere.<p>

"Where's Tasha ad Olena at Abby?"

Abby looked at me wiping some tears from her face. "Tasha's with the doctors and Olena went with her."

"Tasha can see Christian now That's great. See you were so right about your instinct."

Dimitri grabbed my arm with a weird look on his face. "Something doesn't feel right about this."

"Abby shook her head "No I was so wrong about everything Rose," She started to mumble the stuff at first but I couldn't make any of it out, it was just too fast.

Dimitri sat next to her. "Slow down Abby, what happened?"

"Christian died but the doctors were able to revive Christian; once they did he fell into a coma. Tasha just lost it and a nurse took her aside, Olena went with her while I waited for you two to come back. I don't know what's going to happen; the doctor wasn't able to say anything else. I'm scarred I don't know what's going to happen to him Rose, what happens if he dies again and they can't bring him back."

My legs and head started to feel so heavy and everything around me started to fade away. I could see Dimitri comforting Abby but the only thing running through my mind was that Christian had died. The world started to get very black and I could hear their voices saying my name as I started to fall to the floor.

"Roza!"


	18. A Missing Piece To My Broken Puzzle

**I'm trying to update sooner. Thank you for reading and reviewing I really do enjoy reading everyone's thoughts so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think. Enjoy! **

The room was so bright and cold; I had asked the nurse for another blanket for him. I looked at Christian laying there so still, nothing but the sound of machines playing in the background. Two days had passed and Christian's condition hadn't changed, the only good thing now is we're able to see him. He had cuts and dark bruises on his face the doctor said he had been beaten pretty bad before being shot. He had head trauma also because of that, who ever beat Christian was trying to kill him. There was a small knock on the door; I turned around to see Tasha.

"Hey."

"Do you mind if I join you two? Dimitri and Olena went home to change and bring something to eat for all of us."

I looked at the time on the clock, it was almost three. "Actually I should be heading home, I want to take a shower and change and I told Abe I'd be home for dinner. It's the only way he'll let me stay here." I rolled my eyes standing up to give Tasha a hug. Tasha pulled me in closer to her, giving me a kiss on the cheek as she let go.

"Keep the peace, you only have two more days till you turn eighteen."

"I know, it would have been a lot easier if they had just stayed out of town for a few more days."

"I'm sure your brother gave Abe a heads up on what was going on." Last night Dimitri told Tasha about their plan to find Ibrahim for my birthday and how he thought Ibrahim might know more than he told the police. Tasha took my side agreeing that that wasn't likely.

"I'll see you in a few hours do you want me to pick up some clothes for you to change into on my way back."

"No that's fine, call Dimitri and ask him to give a ride back up here. I don't want you driving this way alone."

"Will do."

* * *

><p>As I made my way down the main information center my cell went off again, I had gotten a few missed calls today from the same number. Whoever this was, was not going to stop calling till I picked up, I looked at my phone clicking the send button answering the phone this time.<p>

"Hello." The only thing I could hear on the other side was someone breathing. "Hello?" Nothing still, "Look, you've been calling all day long, I'm in no mood for your games. Goodb-"

"Wait! Please don't hang up Rose." I closed my eyes as my breathing started to speed up rapidly.

"Okay."

He let out a heavy breath before speaking. "There's a diner on the corner of this street, meet me there in five I'll be sitting in one of the back booths with a brown beanie on." He hung up and I made my way out of the hospital. I scanned both sides of the street before spotting the diner. I crossed the street entering the small place, it was filled with mainly hospital staff. I spotted him as the waitress came up to me.

"Is the counter okay to sit at or do you want your own booth."

I pointed at the back booth. "I'm with him."

The waitress smiled at me and gestured for me to walk that way. "He's been waiting for you all day."

I walked up to his booth clearing my throat. He looked up at me and smiled. He looked slightly older; the beard helped a lot with that. Most of his hair was tucked into his beanie; I noticed he had a medium size tribal tattoo on his right arm. I took off my coat and placed it on the seat before sitting down. We sat there in silence, there was so much I wanted to say but I had no idea where to begin. I saw one of his signature notepads full of drawing and writing next to his coffee.

"I see you still keep a notepad nearby." He smiled at me lifting the small book before closing it.

"It's really good to see you Rose, I wasn't sure with everything that's happened if you'd actually come."

"Of course I would Ibrahim, I've missed you so much."

He reached out and grabbed my hand in between his hands. "We have a lot to catch up on sis, but first how is Christian doing?"

"Christian made it out of surgery barely, the doctor had him under observation, they had to revive him and when that happened he slipped into a coma. He's been like that for two days no changes. What happened to him, who put him there?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know; you were the one that brought Christian to the hospital. The nurse said you looked like you were in a fight too and Christian was beaten up really bad, how can you not know."

"Really early that morning I got a surprise visit from Christian, we talked and he told me everything that happened. I was running late for work so we decided to meet up during my lunch break at a place nearby. I got there but there was no sign of him anywhere, so I tried to call him but I had no signal I walked around the building to an alley when I saw two guys beating the life out of someone. I ran towards them yelling at them to stop but they just changed focus and started throwing punches at me. When I finally got a look at the guy on the floor and I realized it was Christian. The next thing I knew one guy was running one way and the other guy was running in the opposite way. I started to chase one guy up the alley when I heard two gun shots. I turned in Christian's direction and saw the other running away again."

"You didn't see who they were at all?"

"No, when I got to Christian side, I immediately called the ambulance, we got to the hospital I gave whatever information I knew about Christian to the nurse along with calling Tasha and letting her know. The police asked questions and I told them whatever I could remember and what one of the guys told me. I didn't want to be there when Tasha and you aarived so I took off back to the alley hoping I could remember something else."

We sat there quietly for a while, thanks to my brother Christian had a fighting chance to survive and not have been found dead, it still didn't answer why this happened. I sat there again staring at Ibrahim something he said popped back up in my head. "Zmey what did that guy tell you?"

"What?"

"You said that you told the police everything you remember and what one of the guys had told you. What did he say?"

"Oh ." He leaned in gesturing for me to come closer. "He said playing the hero again." He moved his body back to a sitting position taking a sip from his tea.

"That's an odd thing to say."

"I know. It's been driving me crazy."

We sat there again quietly, afraid to address the elephant in the room. I had to it needed to be done."

"Zmey I rea-"

"Rose don't call me Zmey, call me Ibrahim or brother or bro but never Zmey. It's what dad was called when he dated my mom, and it doesn't mean anything good. I'd rather not be called that ever again."

"Okay bro." We both smiled at each other before I continued. "I really am sorry for what happen that night. And I'm especially sorry for continuing a relationship with Adrian after everything that happened. You were so right; I should have chosen family over an Ivashkov. Can you forgive me?"

"You did nothing wrong Rose, I'm the one who needs to be forgiven. Before we clear that what's this about me being right?" I rolled my eyes at him grabbing the water he had ordered me and took a sip out of it.

"Abe told me what you said about me. Since I continued to date Adrian you never wanted to talk to me again."

Ibrahim threw his hands up in the air mumbling something. "Rose I never said that. I told dad to make sure you didn't want to see me or talk to me because it would be easier that way."

"Easier, I'm confused. You told Abe to lie to me? Why?"

"I'm going to tell you what really happened that night. Things didn't go down the way we both thought they did."

"I know I realize that now, that night I found out about Lissa and Adrian and Adrian almost beat the life out of me. I realized they stick together, they lied about you. They know they did too."

"Yes they lied about that night, but not the way you think they did. That night we were all in shock with what happened. All of us told them what we knew and after what happened to Rufus; they took me in for questioning. I mean everything after that really happened so fast and as I was sitting in that room with dad being drilled by their lawyer it all became so clear. And I told him what I remembered Adrian pushed his brother it was accident but nonetheless he was the one responsible for Rufus being paralyzed not me. I could tell by the look on their faces they knew that already. I left the room with dad and the lawyer to sit in some waiting area, Lissa was next to me and told me she would vouch that's what happened too but in the end she had the same cookie cut version just like everyone else. We went back into the room Mrs. Ivashkov asked to have a few minutes alone with us, she offered a really large amount of money for me to keep quiet and leave town never coming back."

"And you just took the money?"

He shook his head looking disappointed in my comment. "No! I said no, I wasn't going to take the blame for something I didn't do. It wasn't anyone's fault just a really bad accident."

"Then why did you leave? Abe said they made you look mentally instable and you were forced to go to some place till you got better."

"Dad said it was better to take her offer than to fight and see what happened. If everyone was willing to stick to the same story my odds of getting out of this weren't good. So we took the offer and my mom and I moved here. We decided since we couldn't tell you what really happened that it was better to lie to you. Abe wanted you away from Adrian but couldn't tell you why, because of that look what happened to you. If or when dad finds out what happened he'll kill Adrian with his bare hands."

I was speechless, I felt this hole growing in the pit of my stomach; Nathan, Danielle, and Adrian were responsible for me not having any contact with my brother these past years. And if they found out everything he had just told me things would not end well on his part. But luckily the Ivashkov have hurt the last person I love, I'm personally going to make sure about it.

We caught up for a while longer talking about everything that's happen since we last saw each other. Our mutual dislike of Oksana and his stories about Abe that painted him in a different light. I was mid conversation about Dimitri with him when the waitress came by our table.

"I really hate to break this reunion up but your shift starts in a few minutes. Sorry sweetie."

"Wow I can't believe it's almost six! Time flies when you're catching up"

"Almost six, shit Abe going to be mad, I was suppose to be home for dinner. I hope he lets me come back."

"Just tell him you were here with me, he'll understand." Ibrahim got up taking the beanie off his head and grabbing his stuff.

"Ha Ha very funny, Abe Mazur understanding something, I highly doubt that."

"You'd be surprised Rose. Dad let you slide on that party you had New Year's Eve, didn't he."

"He knew about that?"

"Of course he knew about that, after rumors went around town you being the next pro fighter, he has that house watched and you. The both of us knew where you spent the holidays at and about your little rager."

"I'm surprised Oksana didn't say anything, no wonder she yelled at me the other day."

"She doesn't know, like dad says something's are better off if that woman just doesn't know. I got to go but let's do this again tomorrow and keep me updated on Christian."

"Okay, see ya." Ibrahim pulled me into a hug before we parted ways.

* * *

><p>On the way home everything that I talked about with Ibrahim swirled around in my head. I couldn't help but question a lot of things that have happened in my life. Especially something's about Abe could he actually have a heart? Then there was the thing the attacker told Ibrahim, it just didn't sit well in my stomach, something was off about that comment. I finally got home walking straight to my room. I passed Abe and Oksana sitting in the den. I wasn't sure when I'd confront Abe in regards to all the lies he had told me, or if I ever would confront him. I was going to take Ibrahim's advice and deal with this with a calm understanding head. I opened the door to my room and flipped my switch, dropping my bag on the floor. I was about to toss myself on my bed when I noticed someone standing by my window.<p>

"What are you doing here?"


	19. An Unwelcomed Visitor

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter too. Thank you for reading and reviewing; let me know what you think of everything so far. Enjoy!**

"Rose is that anyway to greet me?"

I pulled the small lamp from my bed side table, ready to swing. The fear and memories started to creep into my mind. "Answer me, what are you doing here and how did you get in here. Or I'll swing right at your head."

"Fine, don't be dramatic. I told Oksana I was coming over to surprise you, she let me wait for you here while your dad was outside. You haven't told them we aren't together anymore and I know that for sure now because Oksana told me I really need to keep an eye on you."

"Get out now."

"I will in a minute."

"Adrian I'm in no mood, all I have to do is shout Abe's name and he'll find you in here. You know how much he likes you. He'll grab the lamp from my hand and do all the hard work. I know my memory is still a little fuzzy but I'm pretty sure the last time we saw each other it was made very clear I never wanted to see you again. The feelings haven't changed one bit, just leave before I scream." I opened my mouth ready to scream Abe's name out if I had to.

"You don't have to do that Rose. I just wanted to see how you're holding up. I heard Christian was in the hospital that must be really hard for you."

"Don't act like you really care how Christian is doing. You can't fool me anymore."

He reached out and grabbed my arm. "Wait, I lied that's not the only reason I'm here."

I rolled my eyes closing my mouth. "I don't care. Don't waste your breath."

"Please Rose; I'm here to beg for your forgiveness I love you. I'm so deeply sorry for what I did, I'm going to make it up to you I promise. I don't know why I did what I did but I'm getting help. We can be together again under your terms this time."

"That's ever going to happen. You don't know what love is." Adrian moved closer to me dropping to his knees. He tried grabbing my hand but I pushed him away rolling my eyes. "Get up Adrian and get out."

"I gave up so much to be with you and you never appreciated any of it."

As soon as those words left his mouth, all the fear I had was taken over by rage. I tossed the lamp down on my bed and moved closer to him slapping him in the face. He looked at me sympathetically as I slapped him right across the face again.

"I deserve that and so much more. "

"Shut up Adrian! You honestly think you gave up so much! We both know that's not true."

"Rose listen yo-"

"No Adrian, how about we take a trip down memory lane and see how much you really gave up. What do you think how about, shall we start when we first met. According to what Lissa said that night you decided to treat me like your personal punching bag, you guys were already sleeping together. So why pursue me in the first place Adrian?" Still kneeling on the floor he just looked at me. "Come on Adrian just answer the question."

Adrian stood up slowly walking to the window, his silent behavior was annoying me. "Just leave Adrian; I was giving you a chance to explain your behavior but that's asking for too much."

Adrian turned around fixing his tie. "The first time I saw you was at one of Andre's parties. Everyone was dancing around having a good time and you were just sitting there, watching as the party surround you. You looked so beautiful, your hair pinned back a few curls bouncing around your face and that navy blue dress you had on looked amazing. The only thing wrong with that picture was the sad look on your face, it was hypnotizing."

"Can you just stop lying Adrian and answer something truthfully for once."

"I am being truthful Rose."

"Then you must be talking about someone else because we met at a dinner the Dragomir family was hosting not at some party."

He shook his head running his fingers threw his hair mumbling something. "I keep telling my therapist you never listen to what I'm saying Rose, I said I first time I saw you. Before I could talk to you Lissa dragged you off somewhere and I never saw you again. I know when we first met; I was surprised to see you there." Adrian turned as a response to me rolling my eyes at him; he ran his fingers along my curtain softly laughing. "I followed you around like a puppy all night long till you finally agreed to dance with me. Remember we danced for a while then ended up sitting next to that ugly statue Eric had bought and talked for hours. I had never met anyone quiet like you and realized I never would again; there's only one Rose Hathaway."

I pinched the bridge of my nose smoothing my fingers under my eyes. "None of that matters now Adrian, you need to leave. We have no reason to see each other ever again. I can't and won't forget everything you've done."

"Rose please, I'm sorry for everything I've done; please you have to believe me. I made you happy don't you remember that, we were great together. At the end things began to fall to pieces but we we-"

"We were living in a lie, a lie you created." I walked closer to Adrian grabbing my grandmother's silver hair pin from the desk next to him. I pointed the hair pin in his direction. "You lied about everything. And I'm pretty damn sure you're responsible for what happened to Christian."

Adrian moved away from me, a confused look on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about. I had nothing to do with what happened to Christian. I'm here to comfort you; you know I'm not capable of doing something like that. Do you really think I would have come here if I had Rose."

"Of course you would, you're capable of a lot more than people give you credit for. You manipulate situations to your advantage, you cheat on your girlfriends, and you beat your ex's; oh and let's not forget you're responsible for your brother being paralyzed." Adrian looked at me shocked his eyes getting watery. "So I'd have to say yes, from a very personal experience I do think you're capable of leaving someone to die."

"I'm not a monster Rose that was an accident. I've hated myself because of that everyday since" Tears started to fall from his eyes as he turned away.

"If you say so."

"I'm not a monster Rose, if you only knew."

"Knew what? That you took my brother away from me, because you couldn't take responsibility for your own actions."

"That's not what happened. I told my parents what happened as soon as they got to the hospital, Lissa was with me too. They told me to be quiet and no one ever had to know, I didn't know how bad things actually were. When it came time and I found out what my mom did and I was given two options. I could keep quiet and never say anything. The only people that would ever know would be my parents and my grandmother Tatiana; or they would make you suffer for it. I choose you, because I love you. Everything felt right, grandmother took Rufus with her and my self sabotaging seemed to take an edge off the guilt."

I looked at him my jaw down to my chest; I closed my mouth taking in a big breath before pushing him as hard as I could. "Adrian you did what was right for you, you can't possible think you made the best decision."

"I protected you."

"From what Adrian, from you family? You did a pretty good job at making me suffer all on your own. You destroyed my family, ripped my long lost brother away from me and then there was the whole relationship that you took care of too. Your family would have been a walk in the park. I want you to leave right now and that's your only option for exiting my room." I pointed at the open window.

"Okay, I'll just walk out your door. This was a bad idea."

"No I didn't say you could use my door. Jump out the window now!" Adrian looked at me scared for his life.

"You can't be serious Rose, I'll just leave through your door."

"No that's not an option, I told you you're only getting out of this room one way and that's threw the window." I pushed the silver hair pin deep into his back, forcing him to let out a small cry of pain. "Now jump!"

"This isn't you Rose, you don't want to do this."

"Yes I do, I want to hurt you so bad right now. I can't forget how you hurt my brother, you hurt my best friend, you lied to me, you cheated on me, you beat me and most of all you did it with a smile on your face. And you really think you did it all for love." I flashed him my biggest smile from ear to ear tears running down my face. "Now it's my turn to hurt you."

"Everyone deserves a second chance Rose, let me prove you wrong."

"No!"

I could hear my locked door knob being turned fiercely. There was pounding on the door and Abe shouting."Open this door Rose!" He must have heard me scream at Adrian.

Adrian looked at the door trying to escape my grasp. "I really am trying to change."

The knocks grew harder flowed by strong pound son the door. Abe's voice grew louder and louder. "Let me in now Rose!" I ignored him and continued the conversation at hand.

"Fine I'll give you another option you can open that door and tell Abe everything that happened that night. Suffer the Mazur rathe or mine, but we both know who's nicer.

Adrian walked over to the window opening it fully. He lifted one foot on to the window seal staring at me with a scared look. As much as I wanted him to pay for everything he's done I wasn't him and I couldn't make him do this, I was better than this.

"You're a coward Adrian Ivashkov, you always choose the easy way out."

I reached over with my free hand to grab the back of his shirt pulling him in. Just then my door was barged open by two familiar voices shouting.

"Rose what the hell are you doing?"

"Roza!"

Dimitri rushed to my side pulling Adrian to the floor. He looked at me examining the situation. I could say this isn't what it looks like but it totally is. Abe hurried to my side holding me in his arms.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?"

I pulled away from Abe's arms dropping the hair pin to the ground. "I'm fine."

Abe turned around to look at Adrian, he wanted to hurt him and today I understood why. "You veil animal get out of my house now and if you ever think about coming here again I will personally take care of you."

Adrian looked at me still scared; he looked at Abe carefully before speaking to me. "I won't tell anyone what happened here no matter what you say. Remember I love you Rose."

Dimitri let out a grunt before walking in between us. "Mr. Mazur asked you to leave, now get out or I'll handle you before he can say stop."

Adrian lifted his hands up and walked out my door heading towards the stairs. Abe turned towards us "I'm going to make sure he leaves, please make sure she's okay and tell her the good news son." I looked at Dimitri confused as Abe walked out my very broken door.

"What was that Dimitri?"

"No, what happened here?"

"I'm fine Dimitri." I wrapped my arms around his waist tears running down my face. "When I got home he was already in my room standing next to my window thanks to Oksana. We got in a very heated discussion and I may have asked him to jump out the window." I looked at Dimitri and giving him a weak smile I felt sick to my stomach. "I realized no matter how much I want to hurt him, I'm not like him. I can't just go around hurting people."

Dimitri gave me a kiss on the forehead; he pulled us out of our embrace and looked me straight in the eye. "I'm proud of you Roza; I wouldn't have been so nice to him. When I got here she told us who was upstairs with you. Abe got up mad. He ran upstairs and I just followed him, he tried to open your door but it was locked and I panicked. I tried pounding on it but you didn't answer we heard some shouting but couldn't make it out. I wanted to break down the door but Abe wouldn't let me so I summed up to him what happened that night with Adrian in Christian's room."

"What!"

"I had no choice all I could think about was that he was hurting you. Abe said hurry and I barged threw your door, to find what looked like you pushing Adrian out the window."

I shook my head placing both hands on my face. I started to feel more sick waves of nausea pushing against my stomach. I started to cry into his chest as he grabbed my waist, realizing just what had happened today. I heard a small knock on the door as Abe cleared his throat.

"Can I come in?" I wiped my tears off my face turning around to face Abe. Dimitri held out his hand for support and I quickly grabbed it. "Rose if you want him to pay for what he did then we can make that happen whichever way you want. But if you want things to stay the same way they have been for months I'll respect that. You don't have to answer me just yet I know Dimitri's mom is outside waiting and you guys are in a hurry." I looked at Dimitri confused.

"Why are we in a hurry?"

"You haven't told her. I stayed down there a while longer scaring the kid."

Dimitri looked at Abe and smiled before turning to me. "Tasha tried reaching you but your phone would ring and go straight to voicemail. She called me and I rushed over here to tell you what happened."

"Okay, what happened Dimitri?"

"Christian is awake"


	20. Rollercoaster Of A Night

**Sorry for the wait. Thank you for all for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Enjoy**

I ran towards Christian's room almost tripping on my own feet, Dimitri and Olena trailing a distance behind me. Tasha and Abby were standing outside both with huge smiles on their faces. Tasha pulled me into a hug, squeezing me as tight as she could. I pulled away but Tasha grabbed both sides of my face placing a kiss on both cheeks.

"I love you Rose, I don't think I tell you that enough. I love both of you so much, my son and my daughter." I pulled Tasha in for a hug. We stood there tears of joy rolling down our face.

"I love you too."Abby tapped my shoulder.

"Where's my hug Rose?"

I removed my arms from around Tasha placing my hands on my hips. "I'm all out, sorry."

Abby placed her right hand on her heart. "I'd be hurt but no worries, I'll just wait for my boyfriend to give me one." Abby led out a small giggle

"And when will that b-"

I was stopped mid sentence when I noticed a very familiar face walking up to us, Brett Ozera. Everyone turned around looking in the same direction I was. His black hair slicked back like I always remembered, he was dressed in all black carrying a small bear in his hands. Dimitri moved closer to Tasha as Brett continued to get closer. He was responsible for destroying Christian's childhood punch by punch. I remember Brett trying to beat down our front door while my mom and Tasha hid us inside the bathroom. Tasha wasn't as strong back then, not the way she is now and Brett knew exactly how to manipulate and control the old Tasha. Brett continued to get closer to us, Tasha stood in front of Dimitri crossing her arms against her chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see my son Natasha; you can't stop me from seeing him."

Dimitri moved closer to him, looking him straight in the eye. "She can't but I will." I walked up and stood next to Dimitri.

"So will I."

"That's really cute kids, but I'm going in to see my son." Brett pushed passed us as Tasha shook her head. Abby stood in front of the door staring at him. "Please move."

She placed her left hand straight out inches from his chest. "No one can see him till he gives his statement. And once that happens Tasha will see him first. If you want to see him you have to wait your turn and see if he wants to see you, but I'm going to be really honest with you Christian is going to say no. And if by just hearing your name he gets worse I'll hurt you with my bare hands in front of everyone here and have you in the ICU before you can say stop. So now that that's clear you should just leave and stop wasting everyone's time. You weren't here while he was fighting for his life and we both know you don't deserve to be here now that he's fine." Abby gave him a polite smile and walked over to Tasha side too.

Tasha took a few steps closer to him. "There's a waiting area down the hall go there and wait, if he wants to see you Olena will let you know."

Olena looked at Tasha and nodded her head. "Follow me and I'll show you where it's at."

The rest of us looked at Tasha not knowing what to say.

"I don't want to hear anything from the three of you. Brett is Christian's dad and if he wants to see him and Christian agrees to it then he can, but I can't stop him from being here." Tasha placed her hand on Dimitri's shoulder. "Let's go sit and wait to see Christian too. I have a feeling this may take a while."

* * *

><p>Almost two hours later the officer finally walked out of Christian's room. He made his way towards Tasha before speaking.<p>

"We'll be in contact." He walked away as Tasha rushed to Christian side. We all looked at each other before getting up and following her desperate to see him too. Tasha was halfway into the doorway when his doctor stopped her.

"I understand how much everyone wants to see him but only two visitors at a time. He is still recovering and if at any moment he starts to get tired or upsets him please allow him to rest." Abby shot Brett a glare before looking back at the doctor.

"We understand that doctor, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to my son." He nodded walking away from us. Tasha turned to look at me reaching out her hand. "Rose come on let's see him." I looked at everyone else and nodded my head, my heart racing so fast anxious to see him. We walked into the room; Christian was wide eyed looking at us. Tasha ran to his side gently giving him a hug and a kiss. "I love you so much, I'm so happy you're okay."

I moved over to his other side mirroring her actions. Christian tried to sit up a little more taking a sip from his cup of water. "It's great to see some familiar faces." I couldn't help but smile tears running down my face, it felt like years since I last heard his voice.

Tasha continued to hold his hand in hers gently massaging it, tears rolling down her face. "I'm just happy you're awake sweetie, there was a brief moment when I had some pretty dark thoughts pop into my head." Tasha wiped a tear from her face shaking her head with a large smile. "It doesn't matter now; you're a little banged up but you're going to be just fine."

He reached out his hand cupping hers tightly bringing them up to his lips for a kiss. "Mom, everything is going to be fine. Please don't cry." Christian wiped the tears from her cheek before turning around to look at me. "Hathaway I've missed your face."

I nodded. "Ozera. I still miss your old face a lot more than this one. But I'm glad you're up and better now, it's been so dramatic without you."

Christian let out a dry laugh. "I'm sure it was." I sat there enjoying Tasha and Christian voices carry as they talked about everything and anything. Seeing Christian reaction to everything Tasha said joking around he's so full of life.

Tasha got serious again. "Christian your father is here and he wants to see you." Christian closed his eyes taking in some deep breaths. "I told him he had to wait and see if you'd agree to it."

"I'll think about it." I was surprised with Christians answer. It was quiet for a bit before he spoke again. "Rose."

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind giving me and my mom some time alone?"

"Not at all."

I got up giving him a small kiss on the forehead before making my way out. Everyone else was sitting waiting for their turn to see him; Brett in the far corner resting his head against the wall with his eyes closed. I squeezed in between Abby and Dimitri, resting my head on his shoulder. He reached out to grab my hand looking down at me with a smile. We sat there just holding each other's hand as he hummed a song after song, Abby started to pat her knees to the beat and did a horrible job trying to beat box with them. Olena just looked at us and smiled; we couldn't help but be happy everything was going to be okay. A while had passed before Dimitri stopped to speak.

"Did Christian say who did this to him?"

I shook my head. "I didn't ask about that to be honest. Once you see him and hear his voice you're just overwhelmed with happiness."

"I know who did it." I let go of his hand lifting my head form his shoulder. Abby stopped beating against her legs with that same curious look on her face.

"How and Who?" Abby added.

"It was Adrian, it had to be. He went over to Rose's house to cover his tracks."

I looked Abby who still had that curious look on her face. "Adrian is crazy that's a sure thing Dimitri. And he's a violent person but the look on his face tonight when he said he didn't do it. There was truth in his statement, he wasn't the one who did it, but I do think he knows or has a very good idea who did."

Dimitri didn't look satisfied with my answer. "My gut says he did it."

Abby cleared her throat. "Why don't you two just go ask Christian, Tasha not with him anymore." She pointed at a very happy Tasha.

"Rose, Dimka Christian wants to see you two next." She smiled sitting down next to Olena.

We nodded our head rushing to see him. Christian held out his hand for Dimitri "Sup Dimka!"

"Christian, I thought I had taught you better. You're never going to be a pro boxer at the rate you're going."

"Ha Ha, Have a seat guys before we can BS things are going to get serious for a second. I already told my mom everything that I can remember; now it's your turn." We both nodded our head waiting for Christian to continue. "Mom said you already know about the surprise gift right."

"Right."

"Once Dimitri gave me the info I decided to see him immediately. I was outside his place trying to figure out the right time to knock on his door. I waited till around 6:00am and knocked on the door, he was surprised to see me but and invited me in. We talked for a while and I told him everything that happened with Adrian, once he realized he was running late for work we made plans to meet up at some place nearby for lunch. I was roaming the city waiting till noon when I saw Adrian's dad and grandmother walking by Ibrahim's apartment building, I hid waiting for them to pass when the coast was clear I made my way to the place and waited outside. I heard someone call my name by the alley and I thought it was your brother, I looked around but no one was there, and then I felt this painful blow to the back of my head. I turned around and two well covered guys were there and they just started punching me tossing and me around. The last thing I remember one of the guys said "You've had this coming for a while now Ozera." The next thing I know I'm here waking up with bullet wounds. Mom's filled me in on everything that I've missed these past few days."

"You didn't get a good look at them at all, nothing familiar about them?"

"Nope Dimka, they were covered really well. Nothing about either one of them was familiar."

"You know what's weird? Ibrahim said that one of the guys told him something about playing the hero again. Whoever did this knows both of you." I got a confused look from the guys with open jaws. "What?"

"Roza they never told us your brother said that."

"He told me that."

"When did you see your brother?"

"Today after I let the hospital, he called me and I met him at the nearby diner. He didn't know who did this Christian either. He said he tried to stop the fight not realizing it was Christian at first chased the guy before one of them came back and shot you."

"I still think Adrian was behind this whole thing, that's why he went to your house tonight. It's th-"

"What do you mean he was at your house tonight!"

"Oksana let him in; Adrian said he came by to comfort me in regards to you. He also begged for my forgiveness which led to a very intense conversation."

"That guy is crazy, when I get out of here I'm going to make him understand."

"I think you've had enough fighting Rocky to last you a life time."

"I've still got a few fights left in me Hathaway."

"Let's keep those fights in you for a while and come back to it in seventy years."

"I guess I could focus on something else. I'm serious though we need to get that guy away from you."

"About what Roza?" We both looked at a standing Dimitri, he was mad.

"Dimka what's got your panties in a twist?"

"What was the intense conversation about?"

"Um I can only tell you guys that part of it. Let's just say it had to do with past history between the Ivashkov and Mazur."

"Why can't you tell us?"

"It's now a family secret." Christian tossed his straw at me trying to ease some of Dimitri's anger.

"I tell you just a piece of what it was about but not the whole things. But you have to promise not to tell anyone." They both nodded in agreement. "You both know what happened with Rufus and Ibrahim."

"Yeah." Christian added

"Things didn't happen the way we thought they did. The Ivashkov really did cover things up and my brother got the bad end of the stick." My eyes got watery; I was filled with an equal amount of anger and happiness. Today was an emotional rollercoaster I got both of my brothers back within hours, not even Adrian could ruin that.

"What happened Roza?" Dimitri's eyes followed the tears crawling down my face.

I wiped my cheek giving them both a small smile. "I can't tell you at least not yet guys."

"You're hiding something else that happened tonight."

"I moved around Christian's bed over to Dimitri's side, placing my arm on his shoulder. "I promise I'm not hiding anything more about tonight. It's just that I can't tell you that small part."

Dimitri pound his fist against the chair storming out mumbling something in Russian. Christian and I both looked at each other. "I'm going to go after him, sorry."

"You do what you have to I'll be here waiting, but next time I see you I want Ibrahim with you. It's important."

"I'll get on that ASAP." I smiled rushing out of the room; I looked in the waiting room crossing paths with Abby, still no sign of Dimitri. "Did you see which way Dimitri went?"

"He said he needed something from home, that I could go ahead and take his place in Christian's room. Is everything okay?"

"Complicated. Thanks for the info I'm going to see if I can catch up with him. Let me know if anything happens." She nodded her head as I took off towards the elevator. Damn I Dimitri drove us here. I ran hurried back in her direction. "Abby!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your car? Dimitri was my ride here and we're parked right next to you."

"Yeah of course, here are the keys."

"Thank You Abby. I promise to bring it back in one piece."

I searched the lobby making my way towards the parking garage, when I finally saw him. I started walking a little faster towards him calling out his name. "Dimitri over here! Dimitri!" He didn't look my way just jumped into his car, taking off. I hurried over to Abby's car following him. Once we got back into town he didn't head home, he just kept driving till we ended up in The Vladimir Estates. I followed Dimitri at a distance as he continued to drive; I knew exactly where he was going. Dimitri parked the car to the side of the Ivashkov mansion jumping out of his car and storming to their door. I got out of my car quietly and slowly making my way towards the house. Dimitri started to pound on the door yelling.

"Adrian Ivaskov!"

Daniella answered the door, she yelled something at Dimitri I couldn't understand and went back inside, slamming the door in his face. Again he started to pound at the door. "Don't hide behind people Adrian, handle your own problems." Dimitri started to pound on the door again when Nathan opened the door this time, walking outside. They started to talk and I tried to get closer to them without being seen just yet. I leaned in closer to the small fence trying to hear Dimitri and Nathans conversation. Nathan led Dimitri to the far end of porch as they continued to exchange words. Dimitri started to shake his head moving his hands and suddenly his voice continued to grow. "Then why did you?" Nathan moved his right hand towards his back grabbing on to something. I tried moving closer to them hoping I could make out what was going on. Nathan smiled at Dimitri moving a closer to him. Dimitri shot up his hands his voice even louder. "That's not a valid excuse at all. You all need to take responsibility for what you do and I'm personally going to make sure."

Nathan pulled out something from behind his back pointing it at Dimitri. It was a gun, Nathan was pointing a gun towards Dimitri. I tried to run towards them but someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I tried fighting the grasp not looking back my eyes still on Dimitri. "Let go of me!" I shouted. Dimitri moved away from Nathan yelling at him in Russian, Nathan pulled the trigger letting out a loud boom as Dimitri hit the floor. Before I could scream someone covered my mouth pulling me away.


	21. My 18th Birthday

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think if you have chance. Enjoy**

I watched Dimitri body hit the floor, I wanted to run but I couldn't I was frozen in place. Nathan killed the man that I love and all because of him. I tried to scream tears running down my face when the person holding me back placed his hands over my mouth bringing my body closer to him. I tried fighting trying to get away from him to help Dimitri but he was stronger than me. He pulled me away dragging me to a nearby car. Turning me around to face him, of course it had to be him. He tossed me into his back seat, putting the door on child lock before slamming it. I started to bang on the back window tears running down my face.

"Let me out of here now, I need to help Dimitri!"

He got into the car turning the car on. "Stop screaming he can't hear you."

I started punching his seat and him. "Let me out of here now Adrian!"

"Stop it! I need to get you out of here before that's you." I continued to hit him till he pushed me back against the seat. "Buckle up now." I shook my head as Adrian continued to drive. I kept kicking his seat till he pulled over.

"Let me out! I need to be with him. I need to help him" He pushed me against the seat again grabbing some rope from his pocket trying to tie my hands together. "Stop I'm not going to let you tie my hands together."

Adrian pulled a gun out of his jacket, pointing it at me. "This is for your own good Rose, just let me do what I need to."

"What the heck is wrong with you and your dad today? Are all Ivashkov men just trigger happy?"

"You don't understand what you're saying."

"Yeah I think I do! Now let me go!" Adrian put the gun back in his pocket pushing me back against the seat again, finally tying my hand together. He buckled me up while I hit him with my fist harder. "You're hurting me Adrian." he grabbed a piece of fabric from his pocket wrapping it around my head covering my eyes. I continued to shake my whole body making it hard for him to finish his task. "How long have you been planning this?"

"I wasn't planning anything, it just happened."

I continued to shake my head and swing my hands trying to hit him. "Really it doesn't seem like it. Or do you always have rope and blindfolds at hand, should I just assume there's duck tape and a shovel in the trunk too."

"Just be quite Rose and stop moving around so much."

"No! You saw what your dad did to Dimitri, we need to go back and help him."

"Don't worry about your boyfriend he'll be fine; we're going as far away from here as we can."

* * *

><p>The TV was playing softly in the background of Adrian's place; we had driven throughout the whole night and morning before arriving here yesterday. He had made me wear a blind fold for most of the trip, till we got to an area I wouldn't recognize anymore; my hands were still tied together. I tried fighting and kicking as much as I could till we got here and he tied me to the couch. All of yesterday Adrian's phone continued to go off, it was Nathan calling him. Adrian refused to tell him where we were at, he argued with Nathan for only a few seconds before hanging up. I'd seen him take a few pill last night and earlier this morning. Adrian was getting worse as time went by; he was paranoid saying that Nathan could trace his calls.<p>

All I wanted to know was if Dimitri was okay, I wanted to be with him, but instead I was forced to be here with Adrian. Yesterday he changed his story after getting off the phone with Nathan again and said this was all part of a plan and Dimitri was in on it too. It was obvious that wasn't true, Adrian is crazy and can't be trusted and I know Dimitri would never side with them. My head hurt from all the crying, I was hungry and tired too. I finally was able to pull my knees to my chest; I buried my head deep into my chest and started to cry again. I was so worried about Dimitri and wanted to be with the people I love; instead I was alone in this place scared for whatever Adrian had planned next.

Adrian walked back into the room tossing a blanket on me. "Why are you crying Rose, I told you everything is going to be fine."

"Take me home Adrian, please I just want to be home."

"I can't take you home yet. Not till my dad says it's okay" He walked towards the kitchen grabbing a glass of water.

"You don't have to do what your dad tells you, just take me home I won't tell anyone I promise." Adrian looked at me taking my words in consideration; I could tell he knew I was lying. There was no way he was getting away this time with everything he's done. The Ivashkov family was going down. I shot him a soft smile maybe that might throw him off thinking I was sincere. Adrian shook his head bringing the glass towards me.

"I already told you I can't Rose, just be happy you're safe. Your boyfriend Dimitri knows where you're at too." I knew that wasn't true, nobody knew where I was at.

"Please Adrian, I want to see Dimitri; I want to know he's okay." Adrian moved to the couch sitting next to me. I tried my best to move away from him, looking at phone in his shirt pocket. "Since he knows where I'm at please just let me talk to him at least. I want to hear him tell me he's okay."

"We can't do that, just trust me he's okay." I turned away from him more tears running down my face. I couldn't trust him I needed to get out of here as fast as possible. "Rose, look at me."

I turned around to face Adrian. "What?"

"Happy 18th birthday!" I rolled my eyes as more tears started to stream down my face.

* * *

><p>It was a little past five when Adrian had changed the channel to the local news, I looked back at him as he raised the volume. I closed my eyes trying to focus on something else, when the news anchor caught my attention.<p>

"_In local news Tatiana Ivashkov was finally caught and arrested just moments ago outside of her family home. Two other men, Rufus Ivashkov, Ivashkov grandson and Shane Reyes a longtime employee of Ivashkov were arrested late Thursday night in connection with the attack against 19 years old Christian Ozera. Ozera was beaten and shot left to die earlier this week. Rufus Ivashkov, Shane Reyes and Tatiana Ivashkov are under police custody now, no further information has been given yet. We'll keep you updated as the story proceeds and more information is release."_

I looked over at Adrian his head was hanging as hands covered his face. "You knew didn't you!"

Adrian lifted up his head "Rose."

"Dimitri was right; you were behind all of it." I should have trusted his judgment from the very beginning.

"No I wasn't behind any of it, had no idea. When I went over to your house the other night I didn't know anything honestly. After I left your place I drove over to my parents and I know I told you I wouldn't tell anyone but I had to tell my dad."

"Of course you did."

"Grandmother knew where your brother lived and has had someone keep an eye on him this whole time. Christian walked into a bad situation, that's why he planned on getting rid of him. They both thought he knew too much."

"You mean Rufus? Come on Adrian how could he beat up Christian and Ibrahim in a wheelchair? You framed your own brother." Adrian got up from his seat walking deeper into the kitchen. "Adrian?"

"I didn't frame Rufus, this was all their idea. My mother said that night Rufus has been walking for over a year now."

"I don't get you Ivashkov, you're the reason this happened in the first place to Rufus and he still wants to hurt my brother and Christian. Why?"

"Rufus doesn't know it was my fault he still thinks it was Ibrahim's fault. And apparently Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir got around to telling my grandmother a Lissa twisted version of what happened between us and that added fuel to the fire. He's got a lot of anger built up inside, a lot towards you. That's why I brought you here to protect you."

I rolled my eyes at Adrian. "That's ridiculous, this is all ridiculous. I want to leave Adrian; I want to go home now! I don't want to be a part of your family's sick games anymore. You can't keep me here they're going to find me."

"Rose can you please stop whining for a moment. You know this is the perfect opportunity to start fresh, just me and you."

"That's never going to happen, you need to get that threw your head. The only reason I'm still here is because you have my hands tied to the couch, you're crazy Adrian. They're going to find me, just let me go." His phone rang and he answered it.

"What?...I know I just saw it with her." I tried pulling and shaking my hands away from the couch, the rope burning against my skin. "You did what? Why?" There was a knock at the door this was my chance.

"Help! Help!" Adrian rushed to the door slamming his phone.

"Shut up." The knocks on the door got louder. He grabbed the knob unlocking the door. Adrian moved out of the way as the door swung open.

"Roza!"Dimitri came rushing to my side, wrapping his arms around me. Nathan followed behind him standing by the door. "Why is she tied up Adrian?" He screamed at Adrian as he pulled a knife from his pocket cutting the rope from my hands. Once I was free I wrapped my arms around him, crying into his chest. "Are you okay Roza, did he hurt you?"

I dug my head deeper my chest wrapping my arms tighter around his waist. I closed my eyes hoping this all wasn't a dream. "I'm okay now." From what I could tell he was fine and now that he was here with me everything would be okay.

"I told you not to hurt her son? Why would you tie her up?"

"I didn't want her to escape." Dimitri got up from my side looking at Nathan before pushing Adrian against the wall and punching him in the face. Adrian fell to the floor rubbing his face with one of his hands as Nathan made his way to his son.

Dimitri walked back towards me wrapping his arms around my waist as I got up. "We're leaving here. Nathan thank you for helping me find Rose." Nathan nodded his head helping Adrian up. "Adrian If you come near Roza again you'll deal with me and only me." Adrian just stood there away from the doorway watching us as we exited. Dimitri helped me into his car; he got in and started to drive not saying a word just holding my hand.

"Dimitri I saw Nathan shoot you, you fell to the ground. What happened?"

"He pulled out the gun and told me he was going to shoot, just trust him and fall down to the floor immediately."

"And you trusted him?"

Dimitri took his eyes off the road and smiled at me before continuing to look straight ahead. "When I first got there I had every intention of beating the life out of Adrian. I was so mad at everything he's done to you and when I saw you cry at the hospital that was it, something in me just clicked. I knew you were following me and hoped that you would just stay at a distance in case something bad happened. I got there and started pounding on the door; some lady came out yelling at me that Adrian wasn't home. So as soon as she slammed the door I began again, furious he was hiding behind people. That's when Nathan came out, he said he was Adrian's father and it was best if I left. I told him no I wasn't going to leave just yet; He led me away from the door. When we were out of ears reach he told me his wife had already told his mother I was there, if I didn't leave now I was going to die."

"Why didn't you just leave Dimitri, didn't you see the news. They're a messed up family."

"I didn't have to see the news, in between me yelling at him he told me he was going to pull out a gun and pretend to shoot me for my own good. I started to yell at him again and he actually pulled out a gun, he told me basically to trust him. I had no choice but to."

"I saw the whole thing, tried running to your side but Adrian held me back. I really thought he had killed you."

"I'm so sorry Roza for making you worry and putting you through all this, we didn't know at first Adrian had you. After Nathan shot me Tatiana and that Shane guy came out and wanted to help him get rid of me. Nathan told him he would take care of everything to go back inside. He dragged me to the other side before letting me get up. I told him you had followed me and we went looking for you, that's when he told me everything that happened and what was going on with Adrian. They had just found out too and you were their next target because they saw you talking to your brother earlier that day. When we only found your car Nathan put things together and figured Adrian probably had you. It took a lot of work on his part to find this place. Once we had a solid address we came straight this way to get you. I don't want to think what would have happened if Nathan hadn't helped me."

* * *

><p>I sat there silently processing everything. Hours passes as Dimitri continued to drive quietly, the night growing darker around us. After hours on the roads we finally passed a town I recognized.<p>

"Are we going to the hospital?"

"Only if that's where you want to go?" I sat back in my seat, I wanted to see everyone and just see with my own two eyes that they're all okay. But there was one person I wanted to be with more than anyone else right now.

"No I don't want to go there just yet."

"Where to?"

"Can you take me home, I really want to see Abe."

Dimitri took his eyes off the road again to quickly glance at me. "Are you sure about that?"

"Never been more sure in my life, I really want to see my dad."


	22. This Could Be The End

**This story is almost coming to an end. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I really hope you like this chapter; let me know what you think. I will try my very best to have the next chapter up very soon. Enjoy! **

The rest of our drive here was pretty silent, with the exception of Dimitri having me call Tasha to let her know I was okay. After a very lengthy conversation I agreed to stay home for the remainder of the night to get some rest. I got to speak to Christian under the condition that there would be no seeing him till the tomorrow morning for me. I called my house leaving a brief message letting them know I was okay and I was on my way home. Dimitri stopped at a fast food restaurant to pick me up something quick to eat before we reached my place, after two days it was nice to have something other than water in my stomach.

We slowly walked up the driveway, I was holding on to Dimitri's arm as tight as I could. Thinking I had watched the man that I love die and being taken away from him immediately not knowing his fate, put all my emotion into perspective. With everything that has gone on in my life recently one thing was very clear now. I loved Dimitri with all my heart, even though I have never doubted it for a second. I loved him and I never wanted to spend a day apart from Dimitri ever again.

Once we got to the front door I reached to grab my keys from my purse but realized I didn't have them with me. I let out a dry laugh wiping a tear from face. I guess this must be one of the perks of being taken against your will by your crazy ex. I rolled my eyes letting out a deep sigh. I feel like such a fool for being so naïve throughout our whole relationship. I really did think we had a perfect thing going, some fighting and disagreements here and there but normal and perfect. How could I have been so blind to all the lies and not realize how crazy Adrian really is. It took experiencing real love from Dimitri to realize how toxic that relationship really was. I looked up at him giving him a small smile as a few tears escaped my eyes. He rubbed his thumb across my cheek wiping them away then planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"I don't have my keys." Dimitri smiled at me, pulling me closer to him, kissing the top of my head.

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure someone is home." He knocked on the door as we stood there waiting for someone to open up. I felt sick to my stomach, waves of nausea going back and forth. I wasn't unsure about my decision just a little nervous. I choose Abe for a reason, not because I love him more than anyone else or because I trusted him more. And especially not because I truly believed his small part of acting like a caring father was anything more than an act the other day, and had magically changed all my memories of the past. My decision had more to do with something Abe had said to me before I rushed to the hospital with Dimitri. I knew for certain he would make Adrian pay for everything he's done to me. Dimitri knocked again before the door opened; I was shocked to see who was at the other end. I rushed to his side as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer in for a deep hug. He pulled me towards the living room, Dimitri following us close behind, closing the door as we walked into the house.

"Dad hurry! She's here! Dimitri brought her back!"

I looked at Dimitri and he just smiled at me. He truly was my knight in shinny armor, saving and protecting me from all evil. I reached out my hand grabbing his and squeezing it.

"Did you know he would be here?" He shrugged his shoulders and nodded at me with a mysterious smile, pointing in the opposite direction. Abe was rushing my way from the den throwing his arms around me tears falling from his eyes.

"I really thought I'd never see you again Rose. Tell me everything that happened to you?" I shook my head that was buried in his chest not wanting to, it was an unexpected embrace for us but I couldn't help but feeling safe in his arms. I was confused with all the details I had put together, I knew for a fact what Adrian did, but even though Dimitri explained what happened I was still very confused about Nathan. Nathan was a good guy in all this, why would he make threats and get pulled in for questioning by the cops if he was on our side? Abe held me in his arms tight turning us around to look at Dimitri. "Where did the two of you find her at?" He had a restless tone to his voice.

"We found them a few hours away in one of the Ivashkov forgotten houses upstate. We searched a few different places before Nathan had Adrian's phone tracked, allowing us to get an accurate physical address."

"That little dog, he planned this whole thing out didn't he. That boy was lucky I wasn't the one to find him first." Dimitri nodded his head as Abe led me to the couch. This whole way Abe was acting was just as confusing as Nathan being a good guy in all this; something just wasn't right. I wiggled out of Abe's embrace and sat up straight, everyone was just starting at me. I looked back at the elephant in the room, what the heck was Ibrahim doing here? Not that I wasn't happy to see my brother, but had the world I've know changed so drastically in the last 48 hours?

"How are you here?"

Ibrahim let out a chuckle as he got up and squeezed in between us. "I can come and go as I please now that the wicked witch has been captured. So you're going to be seeing a lot more of me now."

"Maybe it's just a lack of sleep but I still don't understand completely what happened, she was behind it all and Rufus could walk but he still held a grudge and they had this whole master plan? It sounds a little too much like a soap opera and not reality."

Ibrahim nodded his head taking in a deep breath before puffing his checks and letting it out. "I know what you mean, let's just write a script about this whole adventure we've gone through." He looked at me and smiled. "On a serious note we were just as shocked as you when we found out about Rufus and that other guy that was arrested. Then Dimitri told us briefly everything that Nathan had told him and that Adrian had taken you against your will. It's just been crazy trying to find where he took you; and knowing she was on the run and wanted to hurt you too." Ibrahim ran his hand threw his hair. Abe stood up crossing the room to the huge bay window. "All that matters now is that you're here with us and safe."

"At least my connections were good for something."

"Your connections Abe? I thought Nathan found me?"

"Roza, Mr. Mazur was the one who found Tatiana. We tried combining information but things just got complicated."

Abe walked closer to Dimitri tossing up his hands. "How am I suppose to trust a man who has put both my children through so much. I gave him what he wanted to know but continued to search for both of you on the side Rose."

"Oh, um thanks."

"You don't have to thank me Rose you're my daughter I would do anything to find you." I gave him a soft smile uneasy about how this conversation was going. This side of Abe was honestly giving me the creeps. I was definitely not use to a caring father, now was better than ever to get what I wanted.

"Could I talk to you privately for a moment Abe?" I came here first for a reason and I really wanted to follow through with it. Dimitri got up from his seat running his hands through his hair.

"I should probably be going Roza to leave you guys alone. I'll pick you up so we can see Christian in the morning."

"No! I don't want you to leave; I was hoping you could stay with me tonight." I turned around to look at Abe, hoping for a yes. "Please Abe." Dimitri looked at Abe who smiled in agreement. Maybe a nice Abe was not too bad after all.

"Okay, I'll just get to know your brother a little better while you two speak."

I closed my door before tossing my body on my bed; Abe was sitting on the vanity chair across from me waiting to talk. It was quiet for bit as we just sat there in silence, looking everywhere and anywhere avoiding eye contact. He was the first one to break the silence.

"How do you want to handle this Rose?"

"What?" he couldn't possible know.

"You asked to speak to me alone and you're a Mazur, you didn't think I wouldn't know what that meant. How do you want to handle this situation Rose? I fully support whatever decision you make and no one will ever know you were involved." I have a really strong feeling that doing things Abe's way was only going to be a mirror image of something the Ivashkov family would do; I was raised better than that. I'm a Hathaway not a Mazur and definitely not an Ivashkov; Hathaway's always do things the right way no matter what. Or could we make exception when pushed too far, I did have Mazur blood running through my vein too.

* * *

><p>Abe started to leave the room, a smile plastered on his face. I knew no matter what, the decision I had just made was for the best. "Abe."<p>

He turned around to look at me. "Yes Rose, are you second guessing your decision. Nothing is set in stone yet." I looked down on the ground; there was one more thing I had to ask him to do. Trusting Abe was going to take a lot out of me, but like Dimitri said in regards with Nathan, I had no choice but to.

"I'm not second guessing anything; I understand completely it's what needs to be done." I could see the approving look on his face. "I just want this to stay between me and you only, is that okay."

"I told you it will, but you don't think they will find out soon enough?"

"I don't want to think about that right now. Can I really trust you to keep this between us?"

"Of course you can, you have my word." He placed his hand on the door before turning around and sitting next to me. "I don't think I've told you Happy Birthday yet."

"No you hadn't. Thank you." I sat there silently staring at my hand while I played with them. Abe started to shift around. I looked up to see him searching his pockets. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something for you." he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a long white envelope. "There it is, here Rose this is for you. A small birthday present came in the mail for you yesterday." He gave me the envelope and I just stared at it. "Go ahead and open it."

I began to open it up, pulling out a check that had Hathaway Trust written on it. My eyes almost popped out when I saw the amount on the check. "I'm confused I thought almost everything was put aside for college. This check is for way more than the lawyer said would be left for me."

"You're right, I'm not sure when that check will be coming in but this one here is special."

"What do you mean special?"

"This check is from your grandparents."

I've never once met my mom's parents; whenever I asked her about them she would change the subject. The only thing I knew was they never wanted to meet me or having anything to do with me. So my mom chose me over them and moved out on her own. Tasha had called them when my mom passed away to give them information regarding the funeral. They never asked about me and never showed up either. Now they think they can just send some money my way and all will be forgiven. That's not going to happen, I didn't need their money.

"Well you can just send this one back then, I don't want anything from those two."

"Rose it's a gift; it would be very rude of you to send it back. Just put it aside for an emergency fund or donate to someone or something."

I got up from my bed standing right in front of Abe, placing a hand on either side of my hip. "I won't take this or keep it. They never cared about me and I doubt they ever really cared about their own daughter either. You know they couldn't even take time out of their life to attend her funeral. I don't exist to them and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Fine I'll take care of this and send it back to them. You know every day that goes by you remind me more and more of Janine."

"It's not a surprise since she raised me." I walked over to my mirror finally looking at myself. I looked horrible, my clothes were dirty and eyes were so red and puffy. I looked exactly the way I felt, like crap.

Abe sat up from my bed, walking towards the door and opening it. "Yes she did and she did a great job at it. I know she'd be very proud of the woman you're becoming." Things got very quiet again as we both thought of my mother. I watched Abe lift his hand pointing at my bed. "I thought for sure I'd have found you by last night, but things don't always go as planned. Once I leave check under your pillow for your birthday present from me. We'll be in the den when you're ready to come downstairs."

With that he closed the door leaving me alone. I jumped on my bed scanning the room, everything was still the way I left it, a small amount of boxes near my closet and that hair pin was still on the floor. I reached under my pillow to pull out a large envelope emptying the contents of it all over my bed. I starred at everything curious to know what this was all about.

I picked up a ring that had a single diamond on it, with the inscription on the inner band: _Love Will Last Forever & Always_. I grabbed the scattered photos, mainly pictures of my mom and Abe together. She looked so young and happy with him. I picked up the first smaller envelope pulling out a check from a mortgage company. It was for a large sum of money, the money from my house. I shook my head tossing the check aside no amount of money could fill that hole. It was more than a house to me and it had been taken away unfairly. I laid down on my pillows soaking up the silence.

After a few minutes I decided to get up and keep looking at my gift, grabbing more photos from the pile I had gathered. I flipped through them stopping at one, it was a picture of my mom asleep holding me in the hospital, I flipped it over to read the small writing that said "Rose's first picture". I got up from my bed grabbing a tack from my desk and returning to my bed placing the photo on my headboard. I continued to look through the rest of the photos till I was done.

There was one more envelope left and I had a feeling what was inside. I opened it up and one more photo fell out. It was Abe at the hospital holding me, a smile from ear to ear painted on his face. I placed it down away from the rest of the pile as I pulled out the check every Mazur adult gets on their eighteenth birthday; it was made out for a few hundred thousand dollars. There was a letter attached to it, I carefully pulled it off and began to read it.

_Rose,_

_I originally wrote this letter eighteen years ago after I first heard you cry in that hospital room. I've loved you since the first moment I held you in my arms. I looked into your eyes thinking it would be the first and the last time I would ever see you. Your mom was kind enough to let me be there that day to welcome you into the world. I've made a lot of mistakes in my lifetime but there are two I regret the most. One I should never have let my children grow up without knowing me. And the second one is simple I should never have let love go without a fight._

_Since the moment you moved in here we've done nothing but clash and argue. I haven't been the world greatest father and I've realized that more now than ever. Knowing that Tasha is sitting there praying that her son has enough strength to fight for his life has made me realize how much I've taken this precious time with you for granted. Things are going to change for the better now Rose. Your birthday is only a couple days away, I've seen the small boxes packed in your room and have put two and two together. I know your leaving and you have every right to; your life while living in this house has not been fair to you. And I have some comfort I knowing that you'll be with someone who loves you like her own. _

_If we never see each other again let me at least give you this advice. Never let love go without a fight. That ring you see belonged to your mother, I had been carrying it around for a while scared to give it to her; I finally got the courage to give it to her the day we found out she was pregnant of you. Your mother I can honestly say was the only woman I've ever loved and wanted to spend my life with. I was stupid and didn't value what I had at the time. Sadly something I'm still very guilty of doing. Letting my pride get in the way and allowing your mother go without putting up a fight. It's something I will regret till the day I die Rose. Don't let that happen to you, don't ever be like me. I'm so proud of the woman you are becoming and I know she would be too. _

_Happy Birthday,_

_Abe_

I put the letter down tears running down my face. I got up from my bed making my way to my desk again grabbing a tack. I grabbed my picture with Abe and placed it next to my mom's before tossing my body on my bed and crying.

* * *

><p>An hour later I walked downstairs; my eyes were still red from all the crying I'd been doing. They were waiting for me in the den just like Abe said. I sat next to Dimitri resting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my back.<p>

"How are you feeling Roza?"

"I'll be better in the morning. I'm still really hungry though." He looked at me amused letting out a small chuckle.

"Two burgers didn't hit the spot?" I shook my head smiling, another burger sounded really good right now. Abe got up placing the book he was reading on his chair.

"What do you want me to make you?" I smiled at him thinking of what I would want.

"Dad, all you know how to cook is cereal."

Abe looked at him speaking in a strict tone "I can make a few other things too Ibrahim. All you have at your place is cereal"

"Surprise me Abe, I could eat anything right now." Abe walked passed us leaving the room. Ibrahim shifted his body closer to me changing the channel. He stopped at some documentary on Jazz music.

"By the look on your face you just realized our old man actually has a heart." He added never taking his eyes off the TV for a second. I grabbed the blanket close to us and snuggled closer to Dimitri's side, closing my eyes before answering him.

"I was pretty sure before love was not an emotion he was capable of."

"Rose We all put up walls to hide our real feelings. Some learn how to let them down and trust they won't be hurt again. Others just never realize what they're really doing and how much it's hurting everyone around them. Want to know something sis?"

I opened my eyes crossing my fingers with Dimitri's. "Sure."

"Sometimes people really can change, it just takes baby steps. If you have the patience it will be worth it in the end."


	23. It Doesn't Always End The Same

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I really do appreciate it and have enjoyed reading what you've thought so far. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! **

Dimitri had been out in the back barbequing since eleven getting ready for Christian welcome home party. He was finally coming home after almost three months. I was setting up everything outside when Dimitri gestured for me to come over to his side. He closed the pit placing down the thongs before reaching out to grab my hand. Pulling me closer to him he placed his right hand around my back.

"I was thinking we could practice our dance moves." He twirled me in a circle before bringing me close again.

"Why?"

I knew the answer to that question but he still hadn't asked me. Dimitri smiled at me letting me go, he walked over to the boom box tossing in one of his cd's. The music started to play softly in the background. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me again as we slowly danced. I closed my eyes resting my head on his chest. I couldn't ask for anything else, I had everything I wanted and need right here with his arms wrapped around me. I opened up my eyes looking up at Dimitri still waiting for his answer.

"So why do we need to practice our dance moves again?" Dimitri smiled at me again humming along to the song. He loved Jazz music and we had been listening to it a lot lately. He would sweep me off my feet randomly, placing an earphone in my ear before we started to dance along to the song. I thought for sure the other day he was going to ask but Abe walked in and things got awkward really fast.

"You know why Roza."

I shook my head. "Nope nothing pops into my head."

"I know the things people have been saying especially about you but I thought why not. This is our senior year and we deserve to go just as much as anyone else." I placed my head on his chest again, closing my eyes as we swayed back and forth. Once Abe put in action my decision regarding Adrian our school became worse than a tabloid magazine. Abe offered to take me out of school and home school me himself, but I refused I wasn't going to let him ruin anything else. some people were surprised to find out about Adrian behavior and actions, while others were very vocal saying I was just lying to get him in trouble and attention. Dimitri said things would die down after a few weeks but it only got worse once his fate was released to the public. Adrian would be in a state mental institution for a while. I was relieved when I got the news; it honestly was the best thing for him. He was fighting a lot of demons of his own and now wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else. Maybe one day he would be the old Adrian again but I won't be around to find out. I had a full support system behind me lead by Dimitri, holding my hand the whole way through. "So I was thinking if you didn't mind we could go to prom, if not I have a plan b."

"Before I give you an answer what's your plan b?" Dimitri stopped dancing and hurried over to the pit to check on the food.

"My plan b involved me renting a limo to take us from your house to mine. I could convert my backyard into our own personal prom. We would have great music obviously because I'd be the DJ too. And rumor around the Belikov house has it that you're going to be our next queen." I smiled at Dimitri moving to his side. One of things I loved the most about Dimitri was how thoughtful he is. It really didn't matter what people said as long as Dimitri was by my side.

"I love the idea of having out own private party and being crowned queen and all but I was looking forward to enjoying our senior prom surrounded by people I could care less about." I stood on my tippy toes, Dimitri wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer to his body, I reached up my head about to give him a kiss when the doorbell rang. "Hold on to that thought for just a second." Dimitri grunted letting me go. "By the way just in case my answer wasn't clear, I'd love to go with you Mr. Belikov."

* * *

><p>Everyone was around the table laughing and having a great time. Christian and Abby were sitting at the head of the table cracking jokes at everyone in full force. For once things seemed to be going as planned. I looked around at everyone's smiling face catching up with each other and there was as sense of peace. We had been through a lot this year and now we could finally just sit back and enjoy life. I got up from my seat next to Dimitri and tossed my arms around Christians giving him a huge hug.<p>

"Hathaway, you can't stop hugging me now, that's why you have a boyfriend."

I shook my head squeezing him a little tighter. "He doesn't mind, right Dimitri?"

"Nope, actually I have this strong urge to give you a hug too." Dimitri got up from where he was seat and helped me sandwich Christian in a hug. We all started to laugh together; Tasha and Olena got up to snap a couple photos of us together. Dimitri let go of us fixing his shirt. "See now I feel so much better."

"Ha ha very funny Dimka! Why don't you two sit down and enjoy this while it last. Once I'm in fully recovered I'm unleashing the Ozera full force on you two." I walked back over throwing myself on the bench.

"Oooo I'm shaking, not the Ozera force."

"Laugh now Hathaway bu-"Tasha tossed a napkin at him and we all started to laugh. "Mom what was that for?"

"We're enjoying lunch together I don't want to hear the two of you arguing about beating each other up."

"I like to make everyone aware Christian started it." I added with a smile on my face. Christian looked at me pounding his fist into his hand playfully. Abby looked at me with a serious look on her face gesturing with her fingers she's was keeping an eye on me.

"Rose Hathaway."

"Okay Tasha I'm done."

"I'll need pointers for next year when I have both of them living with me." Aaron added placing his arm around Tasha's back.

"Brace yourself Aaron you'll have a house full of chaos."Ibrahim added. They four of them started to laugh while we just shook our head. We really aren't that bad. The doorbell rang and Abby rushed to the door. We all looked at each other wondering who it could be.

"Dimka did you invite someone else?"

"No, I have no idea who that could be. Rose." I just shook my head, Dimitri was responsible for inviting everyone.

Ibrahim got up from his seat next to Aaron. "Actually Tasha I invited m-"Abby interrupted my brother by walking back outside followed by Abe. He was carrying a small cake. "Invited my dad to the get together." Abe placed the cake on the table and walked over to me.

"I hope you don't mind Tasha that my son invited me."

Tasha looked at me trying to examine my face. I hadn't seen Abe in weeks; things were going well between us. And the whole Adrian situation had brought the three of us closer as a family. The only thing that continued to ruin any progress we made was Oksana. She remained her cold mean self and I refused to take that from her, so I moved in with Tasha after all, upsetting Abe a lot. I looked at Christian who shrugged his shoulders at me. We could answer each other's questions without ever asking sometimes. And the main question on my mind was do I make the first move or wait to see what his intentions were. I looked at Christian again who looked just as stumped. Since I moved out our relationship was at a standstill and neither one of us wanted to budge. I looked at Tasha not knowing what to do and smiled; I actually really liked this new Abe and missed him. It was nice to see him again after so long.

"Why don't you have a seat next to Rose and I'll serve you a plate Abe."

"Thank you Tasha."

Dimitri scooted over making room for Abe. He sat down removing his jacket and placing it between us. Everyone picked up in their conversation as we sat their quietly. I took a sip of my tea looking around the table. Tasha placed a plate full of food in front of Abe.

"Ibrahim would you like to trade places so you three can all sit together?"

"Yeah that would be great Tasha. Thanks."

I looked at her wide eyed, I didn't really know what to do in this situation, at least I would have my brother as a buffer. Dimitri was deep in a conversation with Aaron; he placed his hand on my lap for support. I looked up at him and smiled at me giving me a wink. Ibrahim sat down in front of us stuffing a burger into his mouth. Abe turned around to look at Ibrahim and then me.

"How has school been Rose?"

"Good. I only have two more months till graduation. So I'm looking forward to that."

"Have the other students stopped with their rude comments and vicious rumors."

Dimitri squeezed my leg, rubbing circles with his thumb on my thigh. "Not really. At least the stories are getting more creative, its more entertaining than hurtful now." Abe made a fist with his hands shaking his head. "We knew this was going to happen."

"I know Rose, but I can't help but worry that things are going to get physical."

"Don't worry Abe, I have Dimitri by my side and he won't let anyone hurt me."I looked to my left at Dimitri who was now turning his body to join into our direction "Right?"

"You are completely right." Dimitri wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I leaned into his chest. "I wouldn't let anything happen to her Mr. Mazur."

"I'm glad Rose has someone like you at her side Dimitri. I hope it stays like that."

"I have no plans to be anywhere else." Dimitri pulled me closer giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ibrahim you need to find someone that loves you just as much as Dimitri loves Rose. I could die a happy man knowing my children are happy."

Tasha and Olena sat down on either side of Ibrahim. "Oh Abe stop there is no need to talk about death. We're celebrating life today and the fact that we all survived with nothing more than bruises."

"Your right Tasha thankfully our children are all okay and everyone that could cause harm is put away."

"That's exactly what I was saying." Olena added standing up with Tasha again. "We're going inside for coffee would you like to join us?"

Abe looked at me and Ibrahim. "I would love too, but I was hoping to speak to my children about something very important first."

Tasha smiled grabbing on to Olena's hand. "We'll meet you in the kitchen when you're done." They walked away while Dimitri nudged me to talk to Abe.

"Do you want to go somewhere private to talk?"

Abe's face lit up. "Yes that would be great, but only if you're okay with both of you."

Once we were in my room I tossed some clothes off my bed so they could sit down. "So what did you what to talk about Abe?"

"I wanted to let you know Oksana has officially moved out of the house." Ibrahim looked at me with a very calm face; he already knew this bit of information.

"Why did she move out?"

"She was unwilling to treat my children with respect and really was only with me for the money."

"Dad you deserve better than some gold digger who runs off with the first guy she meets who has bigger net worth that you." Abe winced at Ibrahim's comment, it hurt him to see he go; especially in the way she did.

"What! She left you for someone else! That doesn't surprise me one bit."

"Yes, she left about a week ago and sent someone yesterday to pick up the remainder of her stuff." I moved from where I was standing, sitting next to Abe leaning my head on his shoulder. Ibrahim mirrored my image as I sat there silently. "Thank you two." Abe gave each one of us a kiss on the forehead wrapping his arms around us.

Ibrahim broke the silence lifting his head from Abe's shoulder. "If you need anything dads just give us a call and we'll be there." I nodded my head in agreement.

"There was one more thing I wanted to ask." I lifted my head sitting up straight on my bed. "I was hoping you two might want to move in again and try things out. You can both have two homes and stay when you want."

I looked at my brother who had a hint of excitement in his eyes. "I'm in, what do you think Rose?

* * *

><p>"Are you finished getting ready yet?" Ibrahim continued to toss bobby pins at me while I finished curling my hair. I was graduating high school today and everyone I loved would be there.<p>

"I would be done a lot quicker if you'd just stop tossing things at me dude." I stuck my tongue out at him; he just arched an eyebrow at me with a small smirk. "Oh no, please don't Ibrahim. I'm almost done getting ready."

"I have to its part of my brotherly duties."

I jumped up from my seat placing the iron down and tried to run away from him. Ibrahim caught me and picked me up tossing me on his shoulders. He walked over to the bed and tossed me on it, I ricochet off the bed landing on the floor hitting my head in the process. We both stayed in our spots laughing uncontrollably till Abe came running in. He looked around the room spotting me on the floor he shook his head grabbing Ibrahim by the arm.

"You need to play nice with your sister Ibrahim. Rose is younger than you; be an example."

We both looked at each other trying to suppress our laughter but it was impossible. Now that we both had officially moved in Abe's been in dad mode. It's definitely something we're both getting use to.

"Are you two laughing at me in my own house?" That only caused our laughter to grow; Abe tossed his hand in the air, giving Ibrahim a stern look that caused us both to stop. "Let your sister finish getting ready, today is a very important day for her Ibrahim."

"Fine I'll let her finish but I can't promise to behave at the party tonight. You're going down missy."

"Bring it!" I popped my chest out giving him a mean look. He walked out and I turned around to finish the last touch to my hair. I heard someone clear their throat and that Ibrahim was back for seconds. I turned around to see Abe sitting on my bed.

"What's up?"

"I think me and you need to have a very important talk." I arched my eyebrow curious about the subject would be. I guess since this is my last day as a high school student life would be an appropriate topic.

"Okay."

"I want to talk about your future with Dimitri." Crap how did you find out?


	24. Calm Before The Storm

**I'm so sorry about the long wait for an update. I had a bad case of writers block. I know this chapter is a little shorter than you're use to but I do hope you enjoy it. Thank you again for reading and reviewing this story since the beginning it means so much to me. There are only a few more chapter left :( I promise to make them long and good. Let me know what you think if you have a chance. Enjoy!**

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter trying to block out the sun that was shining so bright in my direction. I started to wiggle around trying to get comfortable but Dimitri wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. I turned around to look at him; some of his color was back now, but he still looked weak. I couldn't help but feel bad, I was the one who picked out the restaurant and nothing happened to me. Dimitri on the other hand, just spent the majority of last night hugging the toilet bowl. Instead of spending the evening together at some high school prom we spent the night making him as comfortable as possible. I didn't mind one bit, I'd rather be here with him than anywhere else. I started to run my fingers through his hair. Dimitri let out a loud grunt opening his eyes to look at me.

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you up. How are you feeling?"

"Better." His voice sounded strained. "I'm just really tired." He gave me a weak smile slowly moving his body closer to me. Dimitri closed his eyes again resting his forehead against mine. I copied Dimitri moving in closer to him and again slowly moving my fingers along his hair. "Thank you for last night. You could have gone without me, but you stayed here instead and watched me pour out my guts."

I reached up to give him a kiss on his warm lips. "You don't have to thank me. Going without you was never an option. I couldn't think of a better place to be than right here with you."

"You better get use to this then Roza. This may just become a habit."

"Oh really? You left out that part last night."

"I thought it was a given since you did stay here and nurse me back to health." I could feel his warm breath kiss my lips as I rolled my eyes.

"I was hoping next time this happened it would be my turn and you could spoil me a little."

I opened up my eyes to see the huge smile carved into his face. We may not have gone to prom but we did make a very important decision last night. Dimitri moved his face away from mine as we just starred at each other. It was dead silent; maybe he wasn't as serious as I thought last night when he asked me. That thought alone crushed me making my heart sink into my stomach; I had allowed myself to get really excited about this. I'll just save myself the embarrassment.

"Unless you want to back out Dimitri, while you still have a chance. You don't have too you know."

His face grew serious and he looked at me hurt. "Nothing could ever change my mind. I love you Roza."

I couldn't help but smile wrapping my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. Belikov did have a nice ring to it, and then it hit me. "We have to tell our parents Dimitri."

Dimitri closed his eyes again letting out a deep breath. Yep he had forgotten that little piece of information too or he had refused to acknowledge it. He rolled over onto his back patty the piece next to him; I moved closer to him copying him. We starred at the ceiling for a while that was going to be a interesting conversation. Dimitri moved his hand around fishing for mine; squeezing it once he found it. "Let's just enjoy life and love for the moment and we'll tell everyone after graduation."

I nodded my head leaning it against his shoulder. "Sounds good to me." The calm before the storm.

* * *

><p>Now back to reality, how Abe find out was really the wrong question to ask. It was only a matter of time before everyone would have put the pieces together. We'd dropped a few hints here and there but it was more because we were just too excited to keep quiet than wanting someone to figure it out. For once everything was going great and we just wanted to sit back and relax before shit hit the fan. The only person who knew was Christian. At first Christian and Dimitri didn't talk for weeks for obvious reasons, but Christian had time to air out his emotions and now he was just as excited as we are.<p>

"Rose." I looked back at Abe who was waving his hand.

"Sorry I got a little caught up in my head." Abe moved in closer to me kneeling down as he placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" We both agreed to tell our parents together tonight after the party Abe was throwing me. It seemed like a good time, everyone would be happy and might not freak out as much.

"Nope, nothing." I shrugged my shoulder giving him a smile. "I'm just super excited about graduating today."

"Are you sure Rose?" I hated lying to Abe but when I did tell him I wanted and needed Dimitri to be there with me. Abe looked at me again, more serious this time

"Yeah I'm sure Abe, thanks for checking up on me. Can I finish getting ready; I have to be there in twenty minutes." Abe got up walking to the door to open it. I turned around looking at my mirror grabbing the curling iron again. I saw from the corner of the mirror he was looking right at me. Panic started to sink in, my stomach on cue was upset again. Just act cool Rose, he doesn't know anything you're just being paranoid. I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"No matter what Rose, just remember that I love you." With that Abe left the room, I looked at myself in the mirror a few tears running down my face. This was going to be a day I'd never forget.

* * *

><p>I walked into the house, hands still shaking, in a few minutes we were going to tell them. I looked into the mirror fixing my hair. Dimitri walked up behind me wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder. The party was in full swing, all of our family and few friends scattered along the yard. Aaron had volunteered to play DJ again, while the rest of us danced around. And I was a nervous wreck; we agreed right after graduation that we were going to tell them tonight. Now I wasn't too sure, my stomach was still upset from the nervous. I looked out to the backyard everyone was having a great a time.<p>

"Maybe tonight was a bad idea after all."

Dimitri turned me around to look at him. "We have to; we've already started planning things. Don't you think it will be a little suspicious when they get an invite in a couple of weeks and have no idea why?" He made a valid point, I hate when Dimitri's right at the wrong time; I hugged Dimitri wrapping my arms tightly around him."Ready."

I nodded my head and let go of him, grabbing his hand as tight as possible as we made our way to face everyone. I waved at Aaron to turn down the music so we could make our big announcement. Aaron nodded and continued playing the song.

Dimitri looked at me clapping his hands before speaking. "Everyone we have something really important to tell you!" Viktoria and Karolina turned around looking at us curiously. Everyone else was too caught up in your their conversation to hear Dimitri. I looked at Dimitri and decided I'd take a swing at it this time.

"Hey everyone just wanted to let you guys all know I'm pregnant! Oh and we're getting married and moving away from here! Let's keep this party going!" I did a little dance nervously. Abe was the first one to turn his head, wide eyed and jaw dropped. Yep that definitely got everyone's attention. I looked up at Dimitri who had a smile on his face. Ready or not, we now were center stage.


	25. Big News

**Sorry it's taken me such a long time to update. I've had it in the back of my mind for a while now and decided it's about time I finish what I started. I had some of this chapter written and decided to post that while I work on the next, it's short but a start. A couple more chapters are left. Hope you enjoy, please review if you're still there and interested in this story finally being completed.**

**Richelle Mead owns these characters I'm just having a little fun **

_PREVIOUSLY_

_I walked into the house, hands still shaking, in a few minutes we were going to tell them. I looked into the mirror fixing my hair. Dimitri walked up behind me wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder. The party was in full swing, all of our family and few friends scattered along the yard. Aaron had volunteered to play DJ again, while the rest of us danced around. And I was a nervous wreck; we agreed right after graduation that we were going to tell them tonight. Now I wasn't too sure, my stomach was still upset from the nervous. I looked out to the backyard everyone was having a great a time._

_"Maybe tonight was a bad idea after all."_

_Dimitri turned me around to look at him. "We have to; we've already started planning things. Don't you think it will be a little suspicious when they get an invite in a couple of weeks and have no idea why?" He made a valid point, I hate when Dimitri's right at the wrong time; I hugged Dimitri wrapping my arms tightly around him. "Ready."_

_I nodded my head and let go of him, grabbing his hand as tight as possible as we made our way to face everyone. I waved at Aaron to turn down the music so we could make our big announcement. Aaron nodded and continued playing the song._

_Dimitri looked at me clapping his hands before speaking. "Everyone we have something really important to tell you!" Viktoria and Karolina turned around looking at us curiously. Everyone else was too caught up in your their conversation to hear Dimitri. I looked at Dimitri and decided I'd take a swing at it this time._

_"Hey everyone just wanted to let you guys all know I'm pregnant! Oh and we're getting married and moving away from here! Let's keep this party going!" I did a little dance nervously. Abe was the first one to turn his head, wide eyed and jaw dropped. Yep that definitely got everyone's attention. I looked up at Dimitri who had a smile on his face. Ready or not, we now were center stage…_

"You're what!" I was about to open my mouth to answer Abe but Olena cut me off.

"Dimka! Why didn't you tell us when you first found out?" I looked at Dimitri the smile had been replaced with a very serious look on his face. My quick thinking hadn't been the best go to way of announcing we're getting married soon.

"Answer mom Dimka, what were you thinking?" Karolina looked at us giving us both the evil eye.

"PREGNANT!" Tasha's voice hit an octave I wasn't sure humanly possible. Before crossing her arms and pacing back and forth next to Olena.

Abe marched his way right up to us, well more like Dimitri. If looks could kill I would never be a Belikov. "You! I trusted you with my daughter Dimitri. Trust is not something I give out to just anyone."

"Sir I completely understand and if you give me a chance to explain you'll understand that I would never break your trust. Roza-"

"I'd like to see what you come up with and you." Abe quickly turned that look from Dimitri to my direction "You young lady have a lot of explaining to do. A baby, marriage, moving away and how do you show how much of an adult and ready for this you are. You scream it to the crowd noncha-"

"Calm down Abe, I was only kidding." I need to perform damage control fast before things got more dramatic. Cue the loud clapping coming from my best friend, who somehow made his way to my side during Abe's rant with a huge smile on his face.

"Christian this is not the time, this is serious." Tasha shouted. I peaked at Abe who was two seconds away from smoke shooting out of his ears.

"Christian you should listen to your mother" Olena added in as she stepped closer to Abe.

Christian tossed his arms around both of us his shoulders shaking from his failed attempt at suppressing his laughter. "Seriously Rose, you sure know how to get people's attention and steal people thunder too." I shot him a huge smile, watching Dimitri from the corner of my eye shake his head mumbling something in Russian. "Come on guys, you can't really be taking this serious. Rose isn't pregnant she was just trying to get everyone's attention."

"Dimitri?" Olena questioned.

"Mom, we're getting married soon before we leave for school, believe me when I say that's the only big news we have been keeping to ourselves. I promise." Olena facial features changed and as she looked at Dimitri for a few seconds before a look of relief washed over her face. Of course she knew when Dimitri was lying and telling the truth. She didn't seem against us getting married so that's always a good sign, one parent down one more to go. And looking over to my parent, Abe on the other hand looked like he didn't believe a word out of Christian or Dimitri's mouth one bit and was more than ready to pounce on my poor Dimitri.

"You really expect me to believe you." Abe lunged toward Dimitri fist swinging.

I started to move closer to Abe in an effort to defend my poor fiancé from my father's death glare and fist but the quick movement left me light headed causing me to fall towards Christian's chest. Yep that was definitely going to help our defense; Dimitri looked at me with concern. Abe rushed to my side wrapping his arm around my waist, pushing Christian out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Abe whispered as he scanned my face with is eyes, concern written all over his face.

I waived my hand, nodding my head that I was fine. "I'm fine, I really haven't eaten anything today paired with my sudden movement of having to block Dimitri from your death glare just didn't mix well." I gave him a smile grabbing onto Dimitri's hand for support as I started to stand up straight.

"I didn't think and wanted to get everyone's attention since Dimitri here couldn't get you guys to notice us with his booming voice. Maybe if I paired our awesome news with something to stir the pot with you guys would look our way."

Abe looked at me with his poker face. "You know this could be something we joke about down the line. Like "do you remember that time Rose said she was pregnant when really she was just getting married and moving away" then we'll all start laughing uncontrollably at the memory." I smiled at Abe, who was shaking his head while simultaneously pinching the bridge of his nose.

Abe's right hand was making small circles against his temples as he shook his head. Not making any effort to reply with anything but a heavy sigh.

"That is not something to joke about Rose!" Tasha shouted at me tossing her hand up in the air. "And you Dimitri, why didn't you just stop her while she was saying that? You're the more reasonable one in the relationship!"

"Seriously Tasha" Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist resting his chin on the top of my head. "I couldn't stop Roza from doing anything if I tried. I just sit back and let her do as she wills and hope I come out without a scratch. It's one of the many reasons why I love her so much and can't wait to spend the rest of our life together."

I tuned my head leaning up to give his chin a kiss "You've learned well Belikov."

"I've had a great teacher future Mrs. Belikov"

"You guys make me sick sometimes" Groaned Christian from my side.

Abby walked over to Dimitri side clearing her throat. "Look who cares how this crazy kid got your attention the main point is they're getting married. And they're so in love it's making Christian jump with joy. So let's celebrate the good news and forget about everything else, because I really want to hear all about it. Aaron let's start the music back up and change this to a engagement party as well."

Aaron followed the direction given to him and slowly the party started to make its way to normal again. A few guest started making their way toward us lead by Abby, grilling us immediately for details. I was distracted and looked at Dimitri to answer. My focus was still a few feet away watching Tasha, Abe and Olena still looking at each other a little uneasy about both parts of my announcement but as soon as they started to laugh and congratulate each other the tension disappeared from the room. I couldn't help but smile and turn my attention toward the curious group my fiancé was dealing with. My fiancé! I'm pretty sure the goofy smile was back on my face as I smiled from ear to ear. In a little over a month I would be Mrs. Rose Belikov and I couldn't be happier about it. We would starting the next chapter of our life together.


End file.
